Changes
by Vinsmouse
Summary: A tragic accident will change the Duke family forever. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Drama, Alternate Universe

Rating: FRT

Summary: A tragic accident will change the lives of the Duke family forever.

A/N: This story will be an alternate universe tale. As a result you may find quite a few differences between the characters as you know them and as they are in this story.

Changes

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry y'all," Cooter quietly apologized. He kept his head low, unable to look any of them in the eye after what he'd done.

"Cooter, did you force Bo to toss around a football in the junkyard?" Jesse asked.

"No sir, we was just passing the time until Herbert got back with the part I needed."

"Then it ain't your fault," the old man assured him. "Now has there been any word yet?" Jesse asked, sitting down in the seat next to Cooter.

"No sir, I ain't heard nothing since they brought him in."

"What exactly happened Cooter?" Luke asked, taking a seat on the other side of his friend. He wrapped one arm around Daisy as she sat down next to him.

"I got to the junkyard and Herbert hadn't pulled the part I needed yet. He said it'd be about thirty minutes cause the car it was on was way out in the back. Well I figured I'd wait for him, wish now I hadn't waited," he added miserably.

"Bo showed up while Herbert was gone?"

Cooter nodded, still not looking at them. "I told him how long it'd be. We got to talking and then Bo spotted an old football next to the office porch. I don't know what it was doing there, but we decided to toss it around some. Just something to pass the time ya know?" Cooter asked, sounding like a small boy begging for understanding.

"We know Cooter, me and Bo have done stuff like that lots of times," Luke said. He wanted Cooter to know that they didn't blame him. They all understood it had been an accident, nobody had meant for anything like this to happen.

"Bo kept tossing the ball over my head, guess he thought it was funny. It was too, but it started irritating me so the last time I got the ball I threw it as far and as high as I could. I never should've done it, but you know how I am when I get mad."

"We know Cooter, go on son."

"The ball landed in one of the old junk cars. It was near the top of a stack of 'em and when Bo told me I had to go get the ball I wouldn't do it. I told him he was the one that missed it, he could go fetch it. It was a damned fool thing to do and a rotten way to treat a friend," Cooter berated himself.

"Cooter please stop beating yourself up over it," Daisy plead. Reaching over Luke's lap she took Cooter's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It was an accident Cooter, nobody here blames you and that includes Bo."

"Thank you Daisy," Cooter softly acknowledged her words, though he didn't agree with them. "Bo just shrugged and started climbing. He made it up just fine, leaned into the car to get the ball. I don't know what happened exactly, but when he straightened back up he started falling. Maybe he missed his footing, or just got off balance, I ain't got a clue. I know he fell all the way down that stack of cars and I know he bounced off them all the way down. When he hit the ground he wasn't moving and there was blood coming from his side. I called an ambulance and waited with him until they came, then I called y'all on the way here. You know the rest."

"Thank you Cooter for taking care of my boy," Jesse told him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Cooter's head snapped up at Jesse's words, his eyes wide with surprise. "I...you're welcome Uncle Jesse," he whispered.

Jesse opened his mouth to deliver his normal response but before he could a doctor approached the small group. "Are you here for Beauregard Duke?"

As a group they stood, but it was Jesse that spoke. "Yes sir, I'm Jesse Duke, Bo's uncle. How's my nephew?"

"Mr. Duke I'm Dr. Greene," he introduces himself. "Perhaps we should all sit down," he kindly suggested. Pulling a chair over, he sat facing them, a clipboard held in his hands.

"He's gonna be okay, ain't he doc?" Cooter anxiously asked. "He was bleeding so much..."

"I'm sure he was, but the injury to his side wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. While he did lose some blood from it, there was no real damage done and we were able to stitch him up without any trouble." Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what he would now have to tell them. "That's the good news, the bad news is he suffered several severe blows to the head."

"He's gonna be okay though?" Luke asked, echoing Cooter.

The doctor sighed, this was the part of his job he hated the most. "It's too soon to tell. You need to prepare yourselves for what lies ahead. Right now Bo is deeply unconscious, he's not in a coma but he's not far from it."

"What does that mean?" Jesse asked.

"It means he could easily slip into a coma, one he might never wake up from. If he does wake up you need to be aware that there are indications of brain damage. How much or how severe I can't tell you until he wakes up."

"Don't sound like you know much of anything," Luke growled.

"Luke," Jesse admonished.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse, sorry doc."

"It's quite alright Luke, I can understand your frustration. I really wish there was more I could tell you. The problem is that we don't know nearly enough about how the brain works, so all we can tell right now is that there's damage. However until Bo is awake we can't tell exactly how severe or what effect it will have. He could wake up with amnesia, blind, deaf, paralyzed or he could wake up suffering nothing more than a severe headache and confusion."

"Do you," Daisy began, pausing as she tried to force the words past the lump in her throat. "Do you know how long it'll be until he wakes up?"

"No miss I don't. He could wake up in a few hours or he might not wake up for weeks."

"Or he might not ever wake up," Cooter bitterly added.

"I'm sorry to say but yes that possibility exist too. He's being moved to room 416 at the moment. Give them thirty minutes to get him settled and then you can see him. If you think of anything you need to ask or there are any problems you can have me paged." Excusing himself, Dr. Greene left the family alone.

The days passed, quickly turning to weeks with no sign that Bo was going to wake up. Even when they removed the stitches from his side ten days after the accident, he didn't move a muscle. Nearing the three week mark they were all beginning to fear he would never wake up, though nobody dared to say it. A moan from the bed caught Luke's attention, bringing him to his feet and to the bed in seconds.

"Bo? That's it buddy, open your eyes," he quietly encouraged.

He could hear a voice calling his name. Whoever it was sounded like they were at the other end of a long tunnel. Struggling to wake up, he tried to blink open heavy eyelids as the voice continued to call his name. Finally after what seemed an eternity his eyes opened and he saw the man who had been telling him to wake up.

"There ya are," Luke grinned, relief flooding through him. Pushing the call button, he next raised the bed so Bo was partially sitting up. "That better?"

Bo nodded his thanks. He swept the room with his eyes, he could see he was in the hospital but he didn't know why. "Are you a doctor?" he croaked out, his voice raspy from lack of use.

Luke took a step back, surprised by the question. "No Bo I'm not a doctor," he quietly answered. "Would you like some water?" he asked to cover the awkward moment.

Bo nodded. He wondered who the man was if he wasn't a doctor, but he was sure glad he was there to help him get a drink. "Where's my Uncle Jesse?" he asked after he'd had a small drink.

"He's at the farm, I should call him and let him know you're awake."

"Well hello there," the nurse smiled at Bo as she stepped into the room. "I see you finally decided to wake up."

"Yes ma'am," Bo shyly responded.

"Miss could I talk to you for a minute?" Luke asked, motioning her back towards the door.

"Yes sir, what is it?"

"I think you should call the doctor."

"I already did, he's on his way."

"Good. I need to go call my uncle but I wanted to tell you something first. When Bo woke up he didn't know who I am, but he asked about our uncle. Is it possible for him to have just partial amnesia?"

"It certainly is, we'll know more after the doctor examines him. Why don't you go make your call, I'll stay with him until the doctor arrives."

"Thank you, I'll be back in a few minutes." True to his word he was back in only a few minutes, beating the doctor there by several minutes. "Uncle Jesse will be here in just a little while Bo," he told his cousin.

"Is he your uncle too?" Bo asked.

"Yeah he is," Luke replied with difficulty. He was surprised by how much it hurt that Bo had forgotten him.

"Do ya think he'll bring Luke and Daisy with him?"

Luke just stared at him, confused by his cousin's question. How could he remember him but not recognize him? "I don't know Bo," he hesitantly replied.

"Hello Luke," Dr. Greene greeted him. "You must be Bo," he smiled at his patient. "I'm Dr. Greene, I've been taking care of you since you came in," he explained.

"Hi," Bo shyly greeted. "Why am I in the hospital? Did I have a bad asthma attack?"

"Asthma?" the doctor asked, glancing at Luke.

"He had asthma when he was a kid, but he ain't had any trouble with it in years."

"I see. Bo can you tell me what day it is?"

"It's April 22nd," Bo replied, his tone clearly saying that he thought the doctor should know that.

Dr. Greene noted in the chart that Bo remembered the correct date for the day of his accident. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Don't you know doc?" 

"I just want to see if you're paying attention."

"Okay, it's 1968."

"And how old are you Bo?" As the doctor made notes and asked his questions, he gave no sign that anything was amiss.

"I just turned eight a couple of weeks ago," he grinned.

"You're getting to be a big boy," the doctor replied, returning the grin. "Can you tell me where you live Bo?"

"Uh-huh, I live with my Uncle Jesse and my cousins Luke and Daisy. Aunt Martha used to live there too, but she died in Feburary," his voice dropping.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bo. What town do you live in?"

"I don't live in town. My uncle has a farm, it's near Hazzard."

"That must be nice." As he spoke the doctor was making notes and taking vital signs.

"It sure is, we gots a mule and goats and lots of chickens. Don't tell Uncle Jesse, but I still chase the chickens sometimes even if I ain't a little kid anymore."

The doctor grinned at him, easily imagining how cute he must've been as a little boy. "My lips are sealed," he assured him, making a zipping motion across his mouth with his finger.

Bo giggled at the doctor's antics. Wincing he put his hand to his head, the sudden pain taking him by surprise.

"Why don't I get you something for your headache and then I'd like to run a few tests." Quickly he instructed the nurse to get Bo some medicine for his pain.

Bo looked up at him, fear filling his deep blue eyes. "Tests?" he stuttered, "With needles?"

"No needles Bo. You know what an x-ray is don't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well this is a special type of x-ray that will let us look at your brain."

"Is that all?"

"Yes son that's all except for a little more talking to another doctor. You think you can handle that?"

"Okay."

"Here's your medicine Bo," taking the small cup from the nurse and pouring a glass of water for his patient. "Now how about we go take care of your tests?" he asked after Bo had swallowed the pills.

"What about Uncle Jesse?"

"You go on Bo, I'll let him know where you are when he gets here," Luke replied.

"Okay."

By the time Bo returned to his room, Jesse and Daisy had arrived at the hospital. It had been an anxious wait for the three Dukes, each of them wondering what was wrong with Bo and if it was permanent.

"Uncle Jesse!" Bo cried excitedly when he saw his uncle. Spreading his arms wide, he sat up in the bed to greet his uncle.

Stepping over to the bed, Jesse enveloped him in a gentle hug. "It's good to see you awake son. You gave us all a good scare."

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse," Bo mumbled, his voice thick with tears.

"It's alright Bo, I know ya didn't mean to," Jesse soothed him.

"Uncle Jesse, where's Luke and Daisy?"

"Oh, um, well they, we'll talk about that later son." Jesse stammered, uncertain about what to tell him.

"They're okay ain't they? The doctor said I was in an accident, were they with me? Are they hurt? They ain't ddddead are they?" Bo fearfully rattled off his questions.

"Shhh, calm down Bo, calm down your cousins are just fine."

"Ya ain't lying to me are ya Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked, looking up at him.

"Have I ever lied to you Bo?"

"No sir."

"I ain't lying now either, your cousins are fine."

"Excuse me Mr. Duke," the doctor quietly interrupted. "Could I speak to y'all for a moment?"

"Yes sir," Jesse agreed. "You two go on out, I'll be there in a minute," he told Luke and Daisy. "I need to go talk to the doctor now Bo, but I'll be right outside if you need anything. Okay?"

"Okay," Bo quietly agreed, doing his best to be brave.

"You lay down and try to rest now, I'll be back soon." Smoothing back his hair, he leaned down and kissed his forehead. Smiling sadly as the boy's eyes drifted shut, he quietly left the room. "What did your tests show doctor?" he asked as soon as he joined the others.

"Did Luke tell you that Bo thinks he's eight years old?"

"Yes he did, but that ain't answering my question," he gruffly replied.

"As I told you before Mr. Duke there is brain damage, now that Bo's awake we have been able to assess it. I wish I could tell you more, but there is so very much about the brain we don't understand. Bo doesn't have amnesia exactly. From the tests we ran, including psychological, Bo is mentally and emotionally eight years old. All of his memories up to that time seem to be intact. However the memories from the age of eight to twenty-five are missing."

"They'll come back though won't they?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry son, but with this type of damage the memories never return."

"He's gonna be like this forever?" Luke was shocked. "Always eight years old?"

"Maybe," Dr. Greene answered.

"Maybe? What do ya mean maybe? Either he's gonna be like this forever or he's gonna get better," Luke growled.

"Luke calm down and let the doctor explain," Jesse quietly ordered.

"Yes sir," Luke sullenly obeyed.

"As I said we don't know a lot about the brain. I'm going to try to make this simple, there are basically two ways Bo could progress. He could in fact forever remain eight years old, mentally and emotionally. However there is the possibilty that as his brain recovers from the trauma it will repair the damage to an extent, allowing him to age mentally and emotionally. If that happens he would eventually reach an adult level of maturity, allowing him to live and function as an independant adult."

"What do we do in the meantime doctor?" Jesse asked.

"Take him home, treat him just like you would if he really was eight."

"What about his cousins? He's going to be expecting them to be ten and twelve, what do I tell him?"

"You tell him the truth Mr. Duke. You might show him family photo albums to help him understand, but in my experience it's never a good idea to keep the truth from somebody in this type of situation."

"Doctor you said he might mature, how long would that take?" Luke asked.

"There's no predicting that. It could take just as long as it normally would, or it could take either less or more time. Unfortunately all I can tell you is what I already advised. Take care of him, treat him as you did when he was eight and wait. I'm sorry I can't tell you more," he sincerely added.

"When can we take him home?" Jesse asked.

"In about a week. The range of motion exercises the nurse has been doing with him while he was unconscious helped, but he will need a little physical therapy. Even with therapy he will be weak for a while and his muscles will tire easily. The more he uses them though, the more they'll improve, until he's back to normal, physically."

"Thank you doctor, for all you've done," Jesse said, shaking the man's hand. Sighing heavily, he looked towards the door of Bo's room. "Let's go see your cousin," he said after the doctor left, leading them back to the room.

With a heavy heart, Luke followed his uncle and cousin. Quietly he grieved the loss of his best friend as he mentally braced himself to help his cousin through this, no matter how long it took.

TBC

Hope y'all liked the beginning of this new universe. There is another fandom I read that has several alternate universes, including one in which a couple of the characters are children while the others remain as adults. My friend Elenhin has recently begun reading these stories and suggested that wouldn't it be fun to do that in Dukes of Hazzard. I gave it some thought, but I didn't want to do the same types of stories as that other fandom. I wanted something unique and that I felt would work better for the Dukes of Hazzard. This is what I came up with, so for those who are hoping for a miraculous cure, there won't be one. Bo is now for all intents and purposes eight, while Luke, Daisy and Cooter are adults.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe

Rating: FRT

Changes

Chapter 2

Since the accident Cooter had been coming to the hospital each evening around suppertime to give whoever was sitting with Bo a break. He hated that there was nothing else he could do for Bo and his family, but at least he could do this much. Placing his hand on the door, he froze where he stood, his eyes wide with recognition.

"I want Luke, where's Luke?"

Grinning ear to ear Cooter walked into the room, "Hey buddy will I..." he trailed off as he took in the scene. Staring around him, he shook his head in confusion. Bo was sitting on the bed, obviously upset as he asked for Luke. The same Luke, who stood only a few feet away, Daisy next to him, looking as though he'd just lost his best friend.

"Bo ya need to calm down and listen to me," Jesse tried again to get through to him.

"No, that ain't them," Bo stubbornly set his jaw, not about to believe what he was being told.

"You calling me a liar Bo?" Jesse asked, deciding a stern approach was needed.

"No sir, but how can they be them? Luke and Daisy are kids just like me."

"What?" Cooter gasped, bringing all eyes to him.

"So who is he? Enos?" Bo sullenly asked, staring at Cooter.

Standing next to Luke, Daisy giggled at that and soon everybody except Bo and an equally confused Cooter were laughing. The laughter only lasted a minute, but it was enough to ease some of the tension they were feeling.

"No son, that's Cooter Davenport," Jesse replied.

"Uncle Jesse you ain't lying to me are you?" he quietly asked. Looking up at his uncle he waited, praying that he would say it was all a joke, but knowing that he wouldn't.

"No son I ain't lying to you," Jesse confirmed.

"I don't understand, how come everybody's grown up except me?"

Jesse sighed, praying for guidance as he struggled to find the words to explain this impossible situation. "You did grow up Bo, but then you had this accident your brain was hurt. In a way you've been given a gift..."

"What ya mean?"

"You get the chance to live your childhood all over again, not very many people get to do that once they're grown."

"What good is it if I'm all alone?"

"Ya ain't alone Bo, we're all here for ya. We still love you just as much as ever, that ain't changed none," Jesse soothed.

"But the only one that's still here is you," Bo tried to explain.

"Your cousin's are still here Bo."

"No they ain't, not the cousins I remember. I'm all alone now, 'm a, a, fffreak," he stuttered, turning his head into the pillow to hide his tears.

"Bo ya ain't a freak, don't you ever say that about yourself again," Luke quickly spoke out. Sitting on the bed, he drew the younger man, no boy, into his arms. "Ya ain't alone Bo, you won't ever be alone as long as I'm here," Luke vowed.

"I'm scared," came a quiet voice, muffled by Luke's chest.

"I know ya are Bo Bear, I know. Hey you remember this don't ya?" Luke asked. Drawing back, he took Bo's hand in his and turned it over, holding his own hand next to it, the matching scars easily seen.

Bo stared at the hands laying side by side for several minutes. His eyes darted between their hands and the man's face, studying both carefully. "Ya really are Luke ain't ya? We're still blood brothers?"

"You bet we are, we always will be," he swore.

"That's really Daisy?"

"Yep."

"She's pretty," he whispered. "When did that happen?"

"Hey!" the sound of an offended female voice rang out.

Luke chuckled, "About the time she turned 13 I guess, and she's been getting prettier everyday since."

"Thank you Luke," Daisy smiled, mollified.

"And is that really Cooter?"

"It sure is, would you like to say hi to him?"

"Do I have to?" Bo asked. He was feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

"That's okay I got to go anyway," Cooter replied for Luke. Bolting for the door, he headed down the hall, intent on escaping the awful result of his temper.

"Coot..."

"You stay here with Bo, I'll talk to Cooter," Jesse stopped Luke. Quickly following the mechanic, he was glad to see him just up ahead. He hurried after him, calling his name when he was close enough to be heard.

He wanted to run, God knew he did, but he couldn't. He owed the Duke family so much, especially now, the least he could do was hear Jesse out. Standing still, he hung his head, his hands on his hips, his breathing shallow and rapid as he awaited the anger he knew was deserved.

"Cooter you ain't got to run off," Jesse said, laying his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"He don't want to see me and I don't blame him none."

"Cooter it ain't you he don't want to see, he's just feeling overwhelmed is all. Come on, let's go sit down and talk." Taking his arm, Jesse led him to some comfortable chairs tucked into a nearby alcove. Gently pushing him into a chair, he sat down in the chair next to him.

"He don't remember anything?" Cooter asked.

"Not exactly," Jesse sighed. "He knows who he is and he remembers everybody, but he thinks he's eight years old."

"Huh? How's that possible?"

"I don't know exactly Cooter, but that's the way it is. So ya can understand why he's upset and feeling overwhelmed can't ya? He knew me right off, but he's expecting Luke, Daisy and you to be kids too. At least now he's finally accepting that everybody is who I told him they are."

"How long will it be until he's better?"

"Not for a long time, if he ever does get better Cooter," Jesse gently told him.

"No," Cooter gasped, horrified. "Oh lord, what have I done?"

"You listen to me Cooter. You didn't do anything wrong! It was just an accident, that's all, just a stupid accident."

"Bet that'll be a lot of comfort to Bo," Cooter mumbled. "He's gonna be stuck as an eight year old forever."

"I didn't say that Cooter. The doctor said that might be the case, but he also said that Bo's mind might age just like before. It might take less time than usual or more time, but eventually he could have the mind and maturity of an adult."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"Treat him like he's eight, cause as far as he's concerned he is."

"Does he know I'm the one that did this to him?"

"No and he won't know that, cause you didn't do it," Jesse firmly replied. "You didn't beat him Cooter, and ya didn't knock him off that pile of cars, it was just an accident. I know ya feel guilty, and I reckon I understand it too, but ya ain't helping Bo none by beating yourself up."

"Yes sir."

"Ya want to do something to help?"

"What can I do?" Cooter quickly asked.

"Come with me to the cafeteria. We'll get something to eat, give the kids some time alone. Then we can take something back to the room for Luke and Daisy."

"Okay, sounds good." Pushing himself to his feet, Cooter walked with Jesse to the cafeteria, glad to be given a task.

"I'm sorry," Bo sniffled, feeling bad after Cooter ran out.

"You ain't got anything to be sorry for Bo," Luke quickly assured him.

"I made him mad."

"No you didn't Bo."

"Then why'd he run off?"

"I don't know exactly but if I had to guess it's probably cause it upset him to see you hurt."

"Okay," easily accepting the explanation.

A few days later a middle-aged man poked his head into Bo's room. "Mr. Duke, my name is Silas Tidwell, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Jesse looked up from the book he was reading to Bo. "Yes sir?" he asked the small man in a plain brown suit who stood in the doorway.

"Perhaps in my office?" Silas suggested.

"Well could it wait about half an hour, I promised Bo I'd read him this chapter," he explained.

"That would be fine. You'll find my office on the first floor, just ask at the reception desk and they can direct you."

"Now where were we?" Jesse asked his nephew after Mr. Tidwell left.

"Huck and Jim was on a raft," Bo quickly replied, eager for the story to continue.

"So they were..."

"Mr. Tidwell?" Jesse asked, knocking on the open door of the office.

"Ah Mr. Duke, come in, please have a seat," Silas rose to greet him.

Jesse shook the man's hand and sat down. "What did you want to see me about Mr. Tidwell?" he asked when the other man was seated. He couldn't help wondering what a social worker wanted to see him about.

"First I'd like to extend my sympathies to you during this difficult time."

"I appreciate that Mr. Tidwell but Bo's alive and healthy, the rest we can deal with."

"I'm sure you can Mr. Duke, but I would like to offer you what help I can."

"What kind of help?" Jesse asked, not ready to accept charity.

"I'd like to help you with applying for social security disability for Bo."

"Thank you Mr. Tidwell but we can take care of Bo on our own."

"Mr. Duke I didn't mean to imply you couldn't but there are good reasons for doing this. The money is the least of it."

"What kind of reasons?" He didn't like it, but he owed it to Bo to do what was best for him, even if it meant swallowing his pride.

"Well mentally Bo is eight years old, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"As far as the law is concerned though he's a twenty-five year old man. Now I don't know if you remember Bo as an eight year old, but I know children that age often do things they shouldn't. Things that will get them nothing worse than a spanking or grounded, but a grown man..."

"Would go to jail," Jesse completed the sentence. "But if I get him on disability it makes it official that he's only eight even if he is in an adult's body."

"Exactly, it will give him legal protection where needed. There are other considerations as well, with disability comes insurance. Insurance that will apply retroactively, meaning his hospital bills as well as any future medical expenses would be covered."

"You don't have to worry Mr. Tidwell, the hospital will get its money."

"I'm sure it will, but that's not my concern. There's also the matter of his education. I don't think it would be good for him to be placed in a regular classroom, but from what the doctor says a special education class would be even worse. My recommendation would be an in-home tutor, which if he is receiving disability the state will provide."

"I hadn't thought about all of that," Jesse admitted.

"Understandable," Silas sympathized. "You've had your nephew's recovery on your mind, as it should be. That's my job here, to help folks like yourself to set up whatever they'll need to deal with the changes in their lives."

"What do I need to do to apply for this disability?" Jesse asked, swallowing a lifetime of pride.

"I have the papers right here, I can help you get them filled out. Then after you sign them, I'll send them in along with a statement from his doctor and any other doctors who have examined him. It may take as long as six months before you hear anything from social security, however in the meantime Bo's legal rights are already protected just by applying."

"Alright," taking the papers, he sat back in his chair and began to fill in the information. It took a little while, but with help from Mr. Tidwell he managed to get through the sometimes confusing forms.

"I'll take care of filing these Mr. Duke. There is one more thing you should know."

"Yes sir?"

"If they turn Bo down for disability you need to immediately reapply, which I can help you with."

"You think they will?"

"They may, sometimes they turn people down the first time in an effort to weed out those who are just trying to get a handout. Unfortunately that practice means that people like Bo end up having the monetary help they may need delayed."

"Thank you Mr. Tidwell, for all your help," he shook his hand. "I need to get back to Bo though, promised the boy I wouldn't be gone long."

"Of course, of course. Let me know if you have any questions, or if there's anything I can help you with. Good-day Mr. Duke."

"Good-bye." Leaving the office, he hurried back to Bo. He wished now he had waited until Luke was back, but he hadn't expected it to take so long. Within five minutes of leaving Mr. Tidwell he was pushing open the door to Bo's room. "I'm sorry sprout I didn't think I'd be gone so long."

"That's okay Uncle Jesse, Cooter was reading some more to me. That's okay ain't it?" he suddenly realized that maybe his uncle wanted to finish the book.

"That's fine Bo, I'm glad ya had some company." Jesse couldn't help smiling at the scene he'd walked in on, relieved that Cooter was finally relaxing around Bo.

"Hey Uncle Jesse," Cooter grinned.

"Cooter I ain't your Uncle Jesse," he gruffly replied. "Thank you for reading to the boy," he added as he ruffled Bo's hair.

Bo grinned up at his uncle. "He reads pretty good Uncle Jesse, but not as good as you."

"Good to know my job is safe," Jesse teased.

"Ya sure ain't got to worry about that," Cooter confirmed. "Bo said ya had to go talk to somebody with the hospital, everything okay?"

"Yeah, he wanted to tell me about some things I could do to make sure Bo gets everything he needs."

"That's good."

"Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes Bo?"

"You ain't...please don't send me away Uncle Jesse, I'll be good, I won't be no trouble I promise." Bo's words tumbled out as his tears began to fall. He'd managed to keep his fear from Cooter but now that his uncle was back it all came spilling out.

"Send you away?" Jesse was genuinely shocked. "Bo I ain't gonna do that. I promise ya son, I could never send ya away." Sitting down on the bed, he drew Bo into a tight hug, running his hand over his back, hoping to soothe him. Glancing at Cooter, he wondered if the mechanic had any idea what had brought this on.

Seeing the puzzled look on Jesse's face, Cooter could only shake his head, he had no idea either.

"Bo honey, what brought this on?" Jesse quietly asked when he had calmed down.

"I heard them talking, after you left."

"Heard who talking about what?" he asked, still confused.

"The nurses. They was saying that poor man and after his accident he was gonna be too much for his family to handle and that they had to put him away."

"What?" Jesse barely kept from yelling. How dare they gossip about Bo like that! Especially where he could hear them, didn't they have any compassion?

"They did Uncle Jesse, I ain't making it up," Bo defended, misunderstanding his uncle's anger.

"I know you're not Bo. It's not you I'm mad at, it's them. They're wrong Bo, I'm not going to send you away. I could never send you away sprout, you're my boy and I love you." Kissing the top of his head, he laid him back against the pillow. "I want you to stay here with Cooter, I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." Bo quietly agreed.

Jesse smiled softly at him, reassuring him again that he was loved and they wouldn't send him away. Turning around he left the room, the smile leaving his face the moment he was out the door. Marching towads the nurse's desk, he scowled darkly at the two women he saw standing there talking. "Excuse me," he interrupted them.

"Yes sir, can we help you?" Lisa Hughes asked.

"I'd like to know why the two of you were gossiping about my nephew and where he could hear you?"

"Your nephew?" Carol Sipe asked. She gave Lisa a confused look, knowing they hadn't been talking about the Duke boy at all. "We weren't talking about him."

"Now you look here missy, Bo says he heard y'all talking about him and he ain't gonna lie about that. You had no business talking about him like that. Do you have any idea what ya did to him? He may be in a man's body but he's only eight years old in his mind and he heard you talking about him. I came back from talking to Mr. Tidwell and my boy was upset and scared, thought I was going to send him away cause he'd be too much trouble. Are you still going to deny it?"

"Oh my goodness," Lisa put a hand to her mouth. "No Mr. Duke, but Bo misunderstood us. We weren't talking about him, we were discussing another accident victim. He's in a persistant vegetative state and his family will have to institutionlize him due to the care he'll need. I'm so sorry Bo heard us and misunderstood."

"That may be, but you had no business talking about any other patients either. I won't say anything to your supervisor this time, but I hope the two of you will learn from this." Still grumbling under his breath, he stalked back to Bo's room. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down before going inside. "Miss me sprout?"

"Did you yell at them?" Bo asked.

"What makes you think I yelled at them?"

"Cause your eyes looked like they do when you're mad at Mr. Hogg and you always yell at him."

The chuckle escaped before he could stop it. "Can't fool you can I son?"

"No sir."

"I didn't yell at them, but I did let them know they were wrong to be talking about you like that. Turns out they weren't talking about you though."

"They weren't?" 

"No, they were talking about somebody else that was hurt a lot worse than you and has to be in a hospital for his own safety. Of course they shouldn't have been talking about him like that either."

"They sure shouldn't. Uncle Jesse, when can I go home?"

"Well the doctor said a week, so you should be able to go home in a couple of days. Getting tired of this place?" he joked.

"Yes sir. They're nice folks, but I miss home," Bo quickly added, afraid his uncle would think he was rude.

"We miss having ya home sprout. It won't be long though, how would ya like some crawdad bisque for your homecoming meal?"

"I'd like that a lot," Bo grinned. "Would you read to me some more Uncle Jesse?" he asked, switching gears quickly, as children will do.

Cooter handed Jesse the book, with a smile. "I need to get going anyway."

"You'll come by for my homecoming meal won't ya Cooter?" Bo asked, his eyes big and shining.

"Wouldn't miss it buddyro," he grinned. Ruffling Bo's hair, he stepped away from the bed. At the door he turned back, smiling softly as Jesse opened the book and began to quietly read to Bo. Watching his friend for a moment, he vowed to make sure that he had the best life any kid ever thought about having.

TBC

Hope y'all liked it, please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: OOC, Alternate Universe, Angst

Rating: FRT

Bold indicates the balladeer

Changes

Chapter 3

"Uncle Jesse I can walk," Bo whined when he saw what his uncle was pushing into the room.

"I know ya can Bo, but the hospital has rules," Jesse smiled sympathetically. "Besides you still get tired easily, ya don't want to be asleep by the time we get home do you?"

"No sir," Bo quickly replied. With an exagerated sigh, he climbed from the bed and settled himself in the wheelchair.

"All set cousin?" Luke asked.

"Yep, let's go home," Bo eagerly answered.

As eager as Bo, Jesse wheeled the boy out to the waiting General Lee. After a long discussion the night before, they had finally agreed to letting Luke take Bo home in the General. Luke had argued that even though Bo didn't remember the General, he had always loved cars. For Jesse the reason for allowing it was even more important. Though Bo had accepted the fact that this man he shared a scar with was his cousin, he understandably didn't feel the same closeness with him. Jesse hoped that riding with Luke in the car they had built together, even if he didn't remember it, would help them regain some of the closeness they'd once shared.

"Wow!" Bo yelled when he saw the car sitting near the front door. "I wonder who that belongs to?"

Luke grinned, enjoying his cousin's enthusiasm, glad to see a glimpse of the Bo he remembered. "It's our's cousin," Luke told him, kneeling down next to the wheelchair.

"Really?" Bo turned wide, awestruck eyes on his cousin.

"Really," Luke confirmed.

"What do you mean our's?"

"Your's and mine."

"That don't mean you get to drive it though Bo," Jesse quickly put in.

"But he said it's mine too," Bo protested.

"Yes he did and it is, but you're only eight years old and that means you can't drive."

"Yes sir."

"You ready to get in?" Luke asked.

"You bet," Bo grinned.

"Come on then," Luke motioned him to the passenger door. "It's a racecar Bo, you have to climb in through the window," he quickly told him.

"Cool," Bo grinned. Stubbornly shrugging off Luke's help, Bo climbed into the car. If his technique wasn't as smooth as it usually was, nobody pointed that out. They were just glad to see him happy and enjoying himself.

Climbing into the driver's door, Luke sat on the edge for a moment. "We'll see you at home," he called. Sliding into the car, he returned Bo's happy grin as he started the powerful engine. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Putting the car into gear, Luke eased out of the hospital parking lot. The moment they were out of city traffic, Luke tromped down on the gas pedal, letting the Charger run like it was meant to.

Thrown back in his seat by the force of the forward surge, Bo gasped in surprised delight. "This is a great car Luke, how long have you had him?"

"How do ya know he's a him?" Luke had to ask.

"I don't know," Bo shrugged. "He just seems like a him, feels like a him. I don't know how else to explain it," he added, feeling frustrated.

"It's okay Bo, you ain't got to explain. I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Sure, I feel the same way about him."

"So how long have you had him?" Bo repeated.

"About eight years."

Bo grinned, "He's the same age I am, sort of."

"Yeah he is," Luke chuckled humorously.

"Did I help you buy him?"

"Yeah and ya helped me build his engine and put it in him, helped paint him..."

"We built his engine?"

"We sure did," Luke smiled as the memories washed over him.

"Can I help ya work on him?" Bo's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Sure ya can."

"Thanks Luke," turning his head back towards the window, he smiled happily.

From the corner of his eye, Luke watched him, a sad smile crossing his face. The sound of his uncle's voice coming over the cb dragged him from his thoughts. "You got the Lost Sheep here, what ya need Uncle Jesse?"

"I've got to get Bo's prescription filled, there anything you want me to get while I'm in town?"

"Nah, that's okay Uncle Jesse." A small sigh from beside him had him turning his head, "Hold on a minute Uncle Jesse. Bo did ya want something from town?"

"Can we go to town Luke?"

"Not today Bo."

"Please, I'll be good I promise," Bo swore, crossing his heart to show he meant it.

"I know ya will Bo, but ya just got out of the hospital. Some other day, okay?"

"Okay," Bo reluctantly agreed. Slumping down in the seat, he turned to stare out the window at the passing scenery.

Luke watched him, amazed at how that simple change in posture seemed to shrink his tall, athletic cousin down to the size of a child. Picking up the mic, he let his uncle know that they didn't need anything after all. Luke knew Daisy was waiting at home with lunch, she'd even baked a cake to celebrate Bo's homecoming, but he couldn't stand to see that dejected look on his cousin's face. Making a decision, he suddenly turned the car away from the farm, making a dash across country he let the General run.

Watching the scenery, Bo didn't realize at first that they had turned from the farm. The first jolt as the car left the road had him looking around in surprise. "Luke where we going?"

"Well I figured it don't take no energy for ya to ride in the car." He grinned at his cousin, his right eye closing in a conspiratorial wink, "Nice day for a drive, ain't it?" Tromping down on the gas pedal he tore through the dirt, grinning when he saw the small jump up ahead. "Hang on cousin," hitting the dip just right he gave a rebel yell as the General flew through the air. Expecting to find a matching grin, he turned to his cousin, who sat rubbing the top of his head. The grin slid from his face, "Awww Bo, I'm sorry. Are ya okay?" he asked, brushing the hair from Bo's eyes.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" Bo grinned, even as his head ached from where he'd hit it on the roof.

Luke chuckled, "Maybe some other day, right now we need to get home or Daisy'll skin me."

"You ain't scared of a girl are ya Luke?"

"Trust me on this Bo, Daisy's one girl ya should take seriously. She don't play fair when she gets mad."

"She never has."

"That's true, but now she can do more than just punch ya in the arm. Don't you worry about it though, she wouldn't hurt a kid," assures him. "Now me, I might need to worry," he added, winking at Bo.

Giggling at the thought of Luke being afraid of Daisy, Bo forgot all about his earlier disappointment. The rest of the trip to the farm passed quickly and soon they were parking between a white jeep and Jesse's pick-up. "We got company?"

"No, that's Daisy's jeep. Looks like Uncle Jesse beat us here, we better get on inside," slinging his arm over Bo's shoulder.

"You boys get lost?" Jesse asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

"No sir, I just decided to take the scenic route."

"Alright, well y'all get washed up so we can eat." He smiled as they slid into their seats a moment later, Bo's hand immediately reaching for a biscuit. "Bo," bowing his head to hide his grin when his nephew's hand was snatched back accompanied by a sheepish smile. "We made yer favorite Bo," he told him after a short grace.

"Really, it don't smell like hamburgers and fries."

"Oh, well did I say yer favorite? I'm sorry son, I misspoke," Jesse apologized, silently kicking himself for having forgotten that bisque hadn't been his favorite when he was eight. "It's crawdad bisque," picking up his bowl and dipping a ladle full of stew into it.

"Okay, I like that too," Bo grinned up at him. He could tell his uncle felt bad for the mistake, he just hoped that if he didn't get upset Uncle Jesse wouldn't feel so bad.

"We'll have burgers and fries tomorrow night okay?"

"Okay," Bo happily agreed.

"You eat a good lunch Bo, it'd be a shame if ya didn't get any of yer welcome home cake," Daisy told him. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Bo was digging into his bisque, bringing smiles to them all.

As Daisy cleared the table, Bo put his hand over his mouth, trying to hide the yawn that had snuck up on him.

"Bo why don't you go take a nap," Jesse suggested.

"Do I have to Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes son, I think you'd better."

"Yes sir," came the mumbled response.

"Uncle Jesse you sure he's okay?" Daisy asked, worried by how quickly he seemed to tire.

"He's fine Daisy. The doctor said he'd tire easily for a while, but as he does gets more active he'll build up his strength. Doctor Greene told me that after doing nothing but laying in bed for weeks, being tired a lot is normal."

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo interrupted.

Turning towards the boy, he was surprised by the tears that were shimmering in his eyes. Jesse quickly got up and went to him, wondering what could've upset him. "What is it Bo?"

"Where's all my stuff?" he asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"What do ya mean son, your stuff is in your room," Jesse replied, confused by the question.

"Uh-uh," Bo shook his head. "None of my toys are in there, you didn't give them all away did ya?"

Jesse groaned, how could he have been so stupid? Of course the boy would be expecting to see his toys in his room. The same as any eight year old would. "No sprout I didn't give them away," I don't think, he silently added. "I tell ya what, you go take your nap and I'll find your toys while you're asleep, okay?"

"Ya promise?"

"My word as a Duke," Jesse solemnly vowed.

"Okay, thanks Uncle Jesse." With the trust that only a child could possess, Bo's worries left him with his uncle's vow and he hurried off to bed.

"I never even thought," Jesse mumbled, hanging his head.

"None of us did," Luke pointed out. "I think his old toys are up in the attic, ain't they?"

"I hope so, or I may end up being the first Duke to ever go back on his word," Jesse sighed. "Well only one way to find out." Pulling down the ladder that led into the attic, Jesse wearily climbed the rungs. Beginning the search in the furthest corner of the attic, he prayed he'd find them. Yet, with each box he opened, his heart sank a little lower in his chest.

"Any luck?" Luke asked from the top of the ladder.

"No, I'm thinking maybe we did give them away," Jesse miserably replied.

"Well I see some boxes ya ain't gone through yet, maybe they'll still turn up," Luke encouraged. His heart was breaking for the man who'd raised him as he watched him drag himself over to yet another box. "Why don't ya take a break Uncle Jesse? I'll keep looking," he offered.

"You can help if ya want, but I promised him I'd find them and that's what I aim to do," Jesse stubbornly refused.

Recognizing a losing battle when he saw one, Luke stepped fully into the attic. It wasn't long until he was nearly as discouraged as his uncle. Looking at the few boxes still left to go through, he feared that they were going to fail and he wasn't sure who that would hurt worse; Jesse or Bo. Opening the next box, he was so sure he'd find nothing more interesting than old school papers that it took a moment for his brain to catch up to what his eyes were seeing. With a loud, triumphant whoop, he turned to his uncle. "Found them," he announced unnecessairly, a huge grin spreading over his face.

"Thank the lord," Jesse sighed, sending up a quick prayer as he crossed to where Luke sat. "Well what are ya waiting for boy? Let's get these toys down to your cousin," he grinned, grabbing the box and with Luke's help getting it down the ladder. Quietly they took the box of toys to the boys' room, leaving them setting at the foot of Bo's bed.

Over the next few days, they all began to become accustomed to the changes in their lives. The morning routine didn't change much, even though Bo was now eight, his body wasn't. Eager to help, he bombarded his cousins and uncle with questions until they relented and began to teach him some of the chores typically done by adults. As he helped with the chores, his muscle strength increased, with the result that his body was quickly getting back to normal. There were changes though, there were some chores which required an adult's mature judgement and no matter how Bo plead, his uncle wouldn't give in.

Before his accident, both boys would come to the breakfast table having already shaved. Now though Bo needed his cousin's help to shave, delaying them both. In an effort to keep everybody on schedule, Luke decided that it would be easier to take care of shaving after breakfast.

"Luke, why don't ya teach me to shave?" Bo asked a couple of weeks after he came home.

"It ain't as easy as it looks Bo, I don't want ya to cut yourself," Luke replied as he moved the razor over Bo's face.

"I been watching ya Luke, I can do it," Bo insisted.

"Alright cousin, but we do this my way," Luke gave in. "I'm gonna finish shaving you this morning. When I'm done, you can practice with a razor that don't have a blade in it. That way I can make sure ya know what you're doing before I let you try shaving for real, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Luke," Bo grinned, bouncing excitedly.

"Hold still Bo."

"Sorry," he mumbled, forcing himself to calm down.

"It's okay cousin," Luke chuckled. "I'll be done in a minute, then you can practice." Luke quickly finished shaving Bo. "Rinse off your face and I'll get a practice razor ready for ya."

Turning on the water, Bo quickly did as his cousin told him. "All ready," he grinned a few seconds later.

"Here ya go," Luke handed him the now bladeless razor. "I'll just sit over here and watch for now." Moving over to the closed toilet, he took a seat, sure that he'd be needed in just a moment. To his surprise Bo applied a nice lather of shaving cream, without going overboard. He then moved the razor over his face, as though he'd been doing it all his life. "Ya really have been watching, haven't ya?"

"I told ya I have."

"How hard are ya pressing?"

"No harder than you do when you shave me."

"I think maybe you can handle shaving on your own. There is one condition though, until I say otherwise you don't shave unless I'm in the room with you."

"Okay," Bo gladly agreed. Within a few days Bo was doing well enough that the boys returned to shaving before breakfast.

During this time Bo only left the farm to go fishing or swimming with his cousin, never seeing anybody outside of his family, with the exception of Cooter. Luke watched his youngest cousin with concern, knowing the boy was getting restless he was mentally bracing himself for the approaching storm. When it hit, he found that though it wasn't as bad as he'd feared, he wasn't any more prepared than he would've been if he hadn't been expecting it.

"Daisy, can you play with me?" Bo asked.

"Oh Bo I'm sorry but I've got to go to work," Daisy apologized as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. "Maybe when I get home, okay?" Giving his cheek a kiss as she passed, Daisy hurried from the house knowing if she was late Boss would dock her pay.

"Yeah," Bo mumbled, though he was sure she hadn't heard him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he went back outside. He was so bored. Luke was busy working on the roof, which Uncle Jesse said he was too young to do and now Daisy had left. Kicking at a rock in the yard, he grinned when it landed near a chicken, making it squawk in outrage. Taking several running steps, he chased after the chickens, laughing as they ran and squwked.

"Beauregard James Duke!"

Stopping in his tracks, Bo turned towards his uncle with a guilty smile. "Hey Uncle Jesse."

"How many times have I told you not to chase the chickens?"

"I don't know, lots," he scuffed at the dirt with his boot.

"So why were you doing it?" The shrugging of his nephew's shoulders was his only response. "That ain't an answer Bo."

"I was bored," he finally mumbled.

"Bored? Maybe I need to give you something to do."

"Yes sir."

"Since you like spending time with the chickens, I think you should clean the coop out. Maybe that'll keep ya out of mischief while I'm working in the fields."

Not daring to argue or disobey, Bo went to the barn for the things he'd need. It was hot, smelly work and by the time he was done he thoroughly regretted chasing the chickens. Putting the tools away, he went inside for a much needed shower. He was just leaving the bathroom, dressed in clean clothes and rubbing a towel vigorously over his hair when he heard his uncle's voice.

"Luke you keep an eye on Bo, I've got to go into town."

"I will Uncle Jesse."

Hurrying outside, Bo was relieved to see his uncle hadn't left. "Uncle Jesse can I come?"

"Not this time Bo," Jesse refused.

"Why not?"

"I got things to do Bo, you'd be bored."

"I'm bored now."

"I'm sorry son, maybe some other time."

Bo could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, something he hated. Curling his hands into fists, he turned on his heel and raced for the barn. Quickly climbing the ladder to the loft, he lay down in the hay, his arms wrapped around his chest as he gave into his tears.

"Bo!" Jesse called, moving to follow him.

"I'll talk to him Uncle Jesse," Luke stopped him.

Glancing between the barn and his oldest nephew, he sighed in resgination. "He always has listened to you more than anybody," he conceded.

"Don't worry Uncle Jesse, I'll get him straightened out. You go on and do what ya need to." Not waiting to see if his uncle was leaving, Luke walked to the barn, following his cousin up the ladder. "Bo," he softly called.

"Go away," Bo sobbed.

"Can't," was Luke's simple response.

"Then I will," Bo snapped, moving to get up.

"Running away ain't the answer Bo."

"Why not? At least then y'all wouldn't be embarassed by me."

"Embarassed? Is that what you think?" Luke was shocked, yet he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well what else could it be? Y'all don't ever take me anywhere except fishing or swimming and there ain't never any people around. Nobody ever comes over, except Cooter and I know you and Daisy got to have more friends than just him."

"You're right Bo we do, but we haven't been keeping you at the farm because we're embarassed."

"Then why?"

Luke sighed, his hand moving to grasp the boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Bo, all anybody in town knows is that you finally woke up and you're home. They don't know that you're eight now, so they won't treat ya like you're eight. We weren't sure you could handle it yet," Luke explained.

"How ya gonna find out if I never go anywhere?"

Luke smiled, "Out of the mouths of babes."

"I ain't no baby," Bo immediately bristled.

"I know ya ain't Bo, that's not what I meant. Nevermind, it ain't important what I meant. You really want to go into town?"

"Uh-huh, I'm so bored Luke."

"Alright, just as soon as I get cleaned up, we'll go into town."

"Yeehaw!" Bo yelled. Grabbing his cousin in a hug, he nearly knocked them both over in his enthusiasm.

"Maybe you should wash your face before we leave," Luke suggested.

Twenty minutes later, the Duke boys were in the General and headed towards town. A decision that Luke would soon regret. Parking in front of Cooter's garage, Luke pulled himself out of the General and walked inside.

Bo climbed out of the General, grinning from ear to ear as he looked around the town. Starting after his cousin, he stopped when he saw several boys tossing a baseball around on the other side of the street. Carefully looking both ways, he walked over to them. He watched the ball sailing through the air, a look of longing on his face. He wondered if they would let him play, but before he could ask a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"I've got ya now Bo Duke," Rosco chortled. Boss was gonna be so happy, he always was whenever one of the Duke boys was in his jail.

"Huh?" Bo asked confused. Turning around, he was surprised to see the sheriff standing there, looking like a cat that had just found a mouse. "Hey sheriff," he greeted him uncertainly.

"Don't you hey sheriff me, I'm gonna cuff ya and stuff ya."

"What? But I didn't do anything?"

"Oh tiddly, I saw you jaywalking across the street and besides ya got a bunch of unpaid tickets." Quickly Rosco slapped the cuffs on him. He was surprised that he wasn't trying to run, but he sure didn't mind. "Come along now Bo," he ordered, pulling him towards the jail.

"I'm sorry sheriff, I won't do it again," Bo said, his voice trembling. As he walked along with him, his hands cuffed behind him, he did his best not to cry.

"Huh?" shrugging off the unusual reaction, the sheriff kept walking. "Oh nevermind that, just you get in here." Rosco led him up the steps and down the stairs to the cells. Removing the cuffs, he pushed him into the cell, ignoring his protests as he locked the cell door. Whistling happily, he went back up the stairs, leaving a very frightened and upset Bo Duke behind.

**"Ya know I wouldn't want to be in old Rosco's shoes when Luke gets ahold of him."**

TBC

Hope y'all liked this one. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, OOC, Alternate Universe

Rating: FRT

Changes

Chapter 4

Only minutes after Rosco took Bo to the jail, the boys who were playing catch left, unaware of the vital information they held.

"Hey Cooter," Luke called as he stepped into the garage.

Turning to his old friend, Cooter managed a half smile, "Hey Luke, how ya doing?"

He silently winced, the subdued greeting sending another ache deep into his soul. He wished there was some way he could help Cooter to get past his unnecessary guilt. Sighing to himself, he decided to heed the advice his uncle had given him many times over the years, least said; soonest mended. "Doing okay. Looks like you're pretty busy today."

Chuckling, Cooter waved his wrench around the garage, "What gave it away?"

"Well you know I was in the Marines Cooter, we're trained to be observant."

"Daisy taking care of Bo?"

"Huh?" Luke asked, confused by the question. Groaning quietly, he spun around. "Dang it, I thought he was right behind me." Hurrying outside, he ran to the General hoping that Bo had decided to lay down in the back seat for some reason.

"Luke, what's going on?" Cooter asked.

"Bo was with me Cooter, I thought he was following me into the garage. Where could he have gone?" he asked, looking around as he tried to force the panic, that threatened to overwhelm him, to the side.

"He's probably close by Luke, come on I'll help ya look. You go around that side of the garage and I'll go this way." Turning away from the older Duke cousin, Cooter began the search for Bo, hoping he had just went to look at one of the cars parked near the garage. Coming around the back of the garage, he sighed heavily when he saw that Luke too was alone.

"You didn't see any sign of him at all?" Luke asked, his voice tight with worry.

"No, I'm sorry Luke. Look he probably wouldn't go very far," Cooter pointed out. "You know he may even be playing a game of hide and..."

"I don't think so Cooter," Luke interrupted. "He was upset earlier, thought we was keeping him away from folks cause we were embarassed by him. I know he's only eight, but I don't think he'd go playing a game like that and chance making me mad, not right now."

"I see what ya mean," Cooter conceded. "Alright, so he's probably not playing a game. I still say he probably didn't go far. We just got to look around for things that might attract an eight year old boy's attention and we'll find him."

"Cooter you're a genius," Luke grinned. "You look on this side of the street and I'll look on the other side." Running across the street, Luke started walking, trying to think like an eight year old. Every time he saw something he thought might have caught Bo's eye, he would stop and search the immediate area. His heart sinking a little lower in his chest with each failure.

"What are you doing here Luke and where's Bo?"

Once more spinning where he stood, Luke opened his mouth, trying to answer his uncle's question."

"Well?" Jesse asked impatiently.

"He wanted to come to town, he thought we were embarassed to have him around folks."

"Alright you brought him to town, so where is he?"

"I don't know," Luke reluctantly admitted.

"You don't..." Jesse took a deep breath, forcing his anger back. "We'll talk about this later, right now we need to find your cousin. Where all have ya looked?"

"I've looked everywhere on this side of the street, Cooter's searching the other side."

"Well let's go find Cooter, maybe he had better luck."

"God I hope so," Luke fervently replied. Running across the street, he soon caught up to Cooter. "Nothing?" he asked, though it was clear that he hadn't found Bo.

"I'm sorry Luke, I looked everywhere," Cooter dejectedly answered. The thought that something could've happened to his friend, something that wouldn't have if he'd been himself, increased the guilt he was feeling.

"There's only one thing left to do then," Jesse said as he joined the two younger men.

Giving his uncle a questioning look, Luke wondered what he had in mind.

"We'll have to go see Rosco and report Bo missing."

"Like he's gonna be any help, knowing Rosco he won't even do anything just cause it's us," Luke scoffed.

"Luke's probably right Uncle Jesse, you know Rosco ain't worth much as a sheriff," Cooter added.

"Cooter I ain't your Uncle Jesse," came the automatic response. "Don't you boys think I know that Rosco ain't much as a lawman, but he's the only law we got. Besides the more people we have looking for Bo, the sooner we'll find him," he pointed out. He refused to consider the possibility that they wouldn't find him. "Come on now," he ordered, leading them to the jail.

Rosco looked up when he heard the door open. Seeing who it was, he wondered how they'd known Bo was in the jail. Ignoring that question, he didn't bother being polite. "Before ya ask Jesse, the bail is two hundred dollars."

"Bail? What ba...you've got Bo in jail?" Jesse roared, understanding hitting him like a slap to the face.

Rosco flinched, he was used to Jesse not being happy when he arrested one of the boys, but he wasn't usually this angry. At least he wasn't until he found out what they'd been arrested for. "Yer darn tootin I do, and that's where he's staying until you pay the bail," Rosco blustered. "Don't ya want to know why I arrested him?" he asked, surprised that Jesse didn't seem to care about that.

"It don't matter, cause you're going to let him out, now," Jesse snapped. "Luke you go take..." turning towards his nephew, he grinned when he saw he was already out of sight. He should've known Luke would go to Bo the minute he knew where he was.

Luke wanted to hit Rosco when he said Bo was in jail, but taking care of his cousin was more important. Leaving Rosco to his uncle and Cooter, Luke hurried down the stairs. "Damn you Rosco," he whispered when he saw Bo, sitting on the cot, his knees drawn up to his chest, with his head resting on his knees as deep sobs racked his body. Grabbing the keys from the wall, he quickly opened the cell door and stepped inside. Sitting down on the cot, he forced the anger he felt at Rosco down, afraid that Bo would misunderstand it. Laying his hand on Bo's shoulder, he quietly called his name.

Bo's head snapped up, his eyes widening when he saw Luke sitting beside him. Launching himself into his cousin's arms, he began a rambling apology. "'m sorry Luke, didn't mean to be bad. Please don't make me stay here. I'll be good, I promise. I just wanted to play catch, I didn't know it was bad, I'm sorry. Can I come home, please?"

If Luke hadn't known Bo so well they would've both tumbled to the floor. Fortunately for them both, he was familar with Bo's ways and so had braced himself for the hug. It wasn't easy to understand Bo through his sobs, but what he could understand broke his heart. "Shhh Bo, it's okay. Ya ain't gonna stay in jail and we ain't mad at ya. You should've told me where you were going, but ya didn't deserve to be locked up for that."

"I'm sorry Luke, I won't do it again," Bo cried.

"I'm sure ya won't," Luke tried to smile, hoping it would make Bo feel less afraid. "What do ya say we get out of here?" Standing up, he pulled Bo to his feet. Draping his arm over Bo's shoulder, he led him out of the cell and up the steps.

While Luke was gone, Jesse and Cooter had tried to explain to Rosco why he had to let Bo go. Jesse would give Rosco credit, he was listening, until JD stepped out of his office.

"Jesse Duke, what kind of shuck 'n' jive are you trying now?"

"I ain't shucking nobody JD, I'm telling ya the god's honest truth."

"You expect us to believe that Bo thinks he's eight?" Hogg scoffed.

"Cooter could you go to my truck and get the paper's marked disability that are in the glovebox?"

"Sure thing Uncle Jesse," Cooter quickly left.

"I was planning to bring them papers to you today anyway JD."

"What papers?"

"The papers that prove Bo is disabled and because of that y'all can't arrest him."

"It don't matter what your papers say, Bo is still an adult and he's on probabtion. So if he breaks any laws, he's going to jail, just like any other criminal would," Boss informed him.

"Criminal?" Jesse yelled. "You've got a lot of nerve calling my boy a criminal you fat marshmallow!"

"Here they are," Cooter panted, handing the papers to Jesse.

"Thank you Cooter," taking the papers. "Now you two listen," he turned back to Rosco and Boss. "These here papers prove that as far as the law is concerned Bo is eight. It don't matter JD how old his body is," he interrupted the fat man in white as he opened his mouth to protest. "He don't remember anything past the age of eight, according to the doctor he is mentally and emotionally eight and he's gonna stay that way for years at least, maybe forever. That means that the law has to treat him like he's eight, not like he's twenty-five," he spelled it out for them. "As for that probation, I've got a meeting with the ATF agent tomorrow and when I'm done they'll be taking that probation on Bo off the books."

"Luke," Bo called, taking a step back down the stairs. The angry voices coming from the room above them were making his stomach jump around, while his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

Turning around, Luke hated the look of fear in those dark blue eyes. Once again silently cursing Rosco for his corrupt ways, Luke took a step down the stairs. "It's okay Bo, we're gonna go home," he quietly reminded him.

"I'm scared Luke," Bo shamefully admitted, his head dropping to his chest.

"I know ya are cousin, but I promise I ain't gonna let nobody lock you back up. Uncle Jesse and Cooter are up there too, and they won't let that happen either. Okay?"

"You promise?"

"Duke's honor," Luke smiled. "Can ya be brave for me?"

"I'll try," Bo replied.

"That's all I ask." Taking Bo's hand, Luke led him up the stairs and into the lion's den. "Uncle Jesse, we're ready to go."

"Are ya okay Bo?" Jesse asked, his voice gentle and quiet in contrast to only seconds ago.

"Yes sir," Bo quietly replied. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure ya can son. Luke, you and Cooter take Bo on out of here," he told them. "I'll meet ya's back at the house in a little while."

"Yes sir," Luke obeyed. Taking Bo's hand he started leading him to the door.

"Now hold on a minute Luke," Rosco stepped into his path.

"Rosco, you let them boys go," Boss ordered, his mind spinning with possibilities.

"But Boss..." Rosco protested, confused by his brother-in-law's change of heart.

"Rosco," Boss said nothing more, his tone making it clear he expected to be obeyed.

Mumbling under his breath, Rosco stepped to the side, letting the two Dukes pass.

Not wasting a minute, Luke and Cooter got Bo out of there before Hogg changed his mind.

"Thank you JD," Jesse acknowledged.

"Jesse, I'm sorry to hear about your boy's misfortune," JD quickly said as Jesse stepped towards the door. "If there's anything I can do, you just let me know."

"Thank you JD, I appreciate the offer." Jesse was suspicious, but Hogg sounded sincere and so he decided to treat it as a real offer, for now.

"That was real nice of ya little fat buddy," Rosco said after Jesse left.

"Rosco I ain't your little fat buddy and I wasn't doing it to be nice," Boss snarled, chomping on his cigar.

"Ya weren't?" Rosco asked, his face a study of confusion.

"No Rosco, but I want Jesse to think I'm being nice."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, until I can figure out some way to take advantage of this."

"Boss do ya really think Bo is eight years old in his mind?"

"I certainly do, if you'd read those papers you'd believe it too."

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt a kid would ya Boss?" Rosco asked uncertainly. He didn't want to think his brother-in-law could hurt a child, but this wasn't just any child. This was Bo Duke, and his body is still an adult's body, so he isn't really a child, is he? His mind is that of a little boy though, so he is just a kid, isn't he? Rosco didn't know what to think.

"Of course I wouldn't Rosco, what kind of man do you think I am? Bo is big enough to take care of himself though, which children generally aren't," JD mumbled.

"What was that Boss?"

"Huh? Oh, never you mind Rosco. You go man the speed traps, I've got some thinking to do." Dismissing the sheriff from his presence and from his thoughts, JD turned and walked back into his office, his brain working on ways to use Bo's condition for his own benefit.

"Luke is Uncle Jesse gonna spank me?" Bo asked, trying not to sound afraid.

"No Bo, but he might spank me," Luke sighed.

"Huh? But you're a grown up and I'm the one that got arrested."

"Exactly, I'm the grown up and I should've kept a better eye on ya. I don't think Uncle Jesse's too happy with me right now."

"That ain't fair," Bo nearly shouted. "I should've told ya where I was going, it ain't your fault that I wandered off."

"Calm down Bo," Luke instinctively soothed, reaching over to give his cousin's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Look there ain't no reason in worrying about it, we'll find out soon enough what Jesse is gonna do. So let's not cross that bridge until we get there, okay?"

"Okay," Bo reluctantly agreed. He figured he was in enough trouble without making it worse by arguing with Luke. The rest of the ride home was made in silence. Bo barely waited for the General to stop before climbing out and walking into the house. Turning on the t.v., he sat down on the couch and tried to distract himself from his fear as he waited for his uncle to get home.

Luke smiled when he stepped through the door, recognizing what Bo was doing. "Anything good on?"

"Not really."

"Ya want something to drink?"

"Could I have some buttermilk please?"

"One buttermilk coming up," grabbing a glass, Luke poured a generous amount. Walking into the living room, he handed it to Bo. "Don't know how you can drink that stuff," voicing the same thing he'd been saying for years.

"It's good, besides it makes my stomach feel better when I'm upset."

"I never knew that," Luke was surprised that Bo had never mentioned it before. "Is that the reason you drink it?"

"Nah, I just like the way it taste. I found out by accident that it makes my stomach feel better."

Before Luke could ask him what had happened they heard Jesse's truck pulling up outside, stopping all conversation.

Walking into the house, Jesse took in the twin looks of guilt on his nephew's faces. His heart constricting at the fear lingering in Bo's eyes. "Bo are ya okay son?" he gently asked, sitting down on the couch with his youngest.

"Yes sir," Bo softly replied.

"That must've been pretty scary for ya."

"I was real scared Uncle Jesse," Bo quickly admitted. "The sheriff seemed real happy about locking me up and he wouldn't listen to me. Did I do something bad? Is that why the sheriff don't like me?"

"No son, Rosco just really likes his job."

"I'm sorry I ran off Uncle Jesse, but it wasn't Luke's fault. Please don't be mad at him," he plead, worried that his cousin would get in trouble.

"I know you're sorry Bo and you're right ya should've stayed with Luke, or at least let him know where ya was going. Where did ya go anyway?"

"There was some boys playing catch across the street, I was gonna see if I could play with them."

"You ain't gonna wander off again?"

"No sir," he answered, shaking his head. "I learned my lesson."

"Good, then we won't say any more about it." Pulling the younger man, boy he reminded himself, close he hugged him tightly. "Why don't you go on and play, I need to talk to Luke alone."

"You ain't gonna spank him are ya Uncle Jesse? It wasn't his fault that I took off without telling him," Bo wanted to be clear about that.

"I ain't gonna spank him sprout," he assured his youngest with a gentle smile. "I just want to talk to him, you go on now."

"Yes sir," looking back over his shoulder several times as he walked, Bo reluctantly left the room.

Jesse waited until he heard the bedroom door shut, though his eyes spoke volumes as he watched his oldest squirm. "Now you want to explain to me why you took Bo into town and then didn't keep a proper eye on him?"

Keeping his voice low, Luke explained. "He thought we were embarassed to have him around folks Uncle Jesse. I told him that wasn't so, but I knew the best way to convince him was to take him to town."

"Alright, I can understand that," Jesse conceded. "That don't explain how it is he ended up in the jail."

"I wasn't really planning to take him anywhere but Cooter's and maybe stop for an ice cream before we came home. So when we got to Cooter's I got out of the General, and I saw Bo get out too. I thought he was right behind me Uncle Jesse, I swear I did. It wasn't until Cooter asked me if Daisy was taking care of him that I realized he wasn't. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but it was long enough for Bo to get arrested."

Jesse could see his oldest felt terrible for what had happened. "I'd guess you learned your lesson too?"

"Yes sir," Luke vehemently replied. "I don't know which was worse, the fear when I couldn't find him or finding him in that cell, terrified. He was so scared that he'd done something really bad and that we'd leave him in jail. I ain't never wanted to hit anybody as bad as I did Rosco when I found Bo sitting in that cell, crying his heart out," he admitted.

"Well I ain't happy about that either Luke, but Rosco didn't know that things are different now."

"Maybe not, but he didn't give Bo his phone call like he should've."

"Luke," Jesse admonished.

"I know he's just being Rosco, but damn it if he'd paid a little bit of attention he'd have realized something wasn't right," he snarled, giving vent to his frustration.

"You know it ain't gonna be the only time this is going to come up?"

"I know, but most folks ain't gonna lock him up."

"No they ain't and your cousin will survive being locked up. I ain't being unfeeling son, but the truth is he wasn't hurt, just scared. I know ya don't like him being scared and neither do I, but we both know there's worse things than being scared for a little bit."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd seen him down in that cell," Luke mumbled.

"Maybe not, but the fact is it happened and dwelling on it ain't gonna make it any better," he gruffly added. "Now I don't mind ya taking your cousin to town, but you're gonna have to remember he's only eight so you can't assume he's behind ya."

"Yes sir."

"Now, why don't you go spend some time with Bo while I make us all some lunch," he suggested.

"Ya think maybe he'd like to play some catch?"

"I think he'd like anything that involves spending time with you," Jesse replied. He smiled as Luke brightened at the thought. Going into the kitchen he began putting together a small lunch. He smiled when a few minutes later the sound of laughter came from the yard. Though he knew it would never be the same, Jesse couldn't help being thankful that the boys were finding their way back to the easy relationship they'd shared before the accident.

TBC

Hope y'all liked this chapter, as you can see the story isn't over yet. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Angst

Rating: FRT

Changes

Chapter 5

Watching his nephew sitting in the dirt, happily playing with his cars brought a bittersweet smile to Jesse Duke's weathered face. Turning to Luke, he placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder, knowing it was hard on him as well. "I should be home in time for lunch, if I'm not there's a pot of stew in the refrigerator." Glancing back at Bo, playing beneath the large oak tree that stood sentinel in the yard, he sighed heavily.

"Don't worry Uncle Jesse, I'll take good care of him and we'll stay home," Luke promised.

"I know ya will Luke," Jesse quietly said. "Well I better get going, don't want to be late for my meeting with Agent Staunton." Letting go of Luke's shoulder, he walked to the truck and climbed inside.

Luke watched until his uncle's truck was out of sight. Stepping off the porch, he headed for the barn and the waiting chores.

"Luke," Bo called.

"Yeah Bo?" Luke replied, changing his path, his steps quickly bringing him to his cousin's side.

"Will you play with me?" he asked, looking up at his cousin.

"Maybe later Bo, I got some chores to do right now."

"Can I help?"

"Not this time Bo." 

"Ain't fair," Bo grumbled.

Luke had to smile at that. "You're complaining because you don't have to do work?"

"No," Bo mumbled, hanging his head.

"What is it Bo?" Luke gently asked, squatting down beside him.

"I was grown up?"

"Yeah," Luke replied, wondering why Bo was asking.

"I used to help with all the chores?"

"You did," he confirmed.

"Now I can't help with all of them, even though I'm big enough." Bo wasn't asking, but the question was still there, clearly heard in his tone.

"I know ya want to help Bo, but some of the chores need more than just size."

"Ya mean I ain't smart enough," Bo mumbled.

"No! You're plenty smart Bo, but you're only eight and there's just some chores that need the knowledge of an adult."

"You could teach me."

"I could, but not this chore. Look Bo, I'm gonna be up on the barn roof, patching some holes. Now there's a lot more to patching a roof than just hammering some wood or shingles in place. There's another reason you can't come up there with me, a better reason than you not knowing how to do the work."

"What?" Bo asked in a sulky tone.

"You're still getting dizzy spells and up on a roof that could get you hurt bad."

"I ain't had a dizzy spell in a long time Luke," Bo protested. "It's okay, I'll just play with my cars," he quietly added. Focusing on his cars, he kept his head down, not wanting Luke to see the tears in his eyes. He wished his cousin would just tell him the truth instead of making up excuses. He wanted to yell at Luke to just admit that he didn't want him around cause he was just a dumb kid. He didn't do it though, equally afraid that Luke would deny it, lying to him again, and that he would admit it was true.

"Bo ya got dizzy just a few days ago," Luke reminded him. "I'm sorry buddy, I know ya want to help, but I can't risk it. We came too close to losing you already, I ain't taking the chance of you getting hurt again."

Bo's head popped up, his eyes widening when he saw the tears in Luke's eyes. "I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to upset ya."

"You didn't Bo, it's the thought of losing you that upsets me." Luke had decided after the last misunderstanding that he would make sure Bo knew what he was feeling. He just hadn't expected to have to deal with it so soon. Unaccustomed to letting his emotions show, the force of those emotions were taking him by surprise. He was just glad that Bo didn't seem to think he was weak. It shouldn't surprise him, even before the accident Bo had always had an easier time showing his emotions. Somehow he had escaped the usual male reaction that said to show emotion was to show weakness. That capacity to freely show his emotions, even to cry when he felt the need, was something Luke had always envied in his younger cousin.

"Hurts to lose people ya love," Bo mumbled, thinking of his Aunt Martha and his cousins.

"Yeah it does," Luke agreed. "But we didn't lose ya, and we ain't going to," Luke added, laying his hand on the back of Bo's neck and squeezing gently. Though a part of him was grieving for the loss of the cousin he'd known, Luke was too thankful for Bo's life to give his loss more than a cursory thought.

"Guess ya better go take care of your chores."

"Yeah, maybe when I'm done I can play with ya. Would ya like that?" Luke asked, surprised by how quickly Bo had switched gears.

"Yeah, thanks Luke," Bo offered him a happy smile.

Luke returned the smile, thanking god for the resiliency of kids. "I'll get done as quick as I can buddy," standing up he continued on to the barn.

Watching his cousin walk away, Bo's smile slid from his face. The talk about loss had reminded him of his aunt's death as well as the loss of his cousins. He was confused by the sadness he felt whenever he was near his cousins, he didn't understand why he felt like he'd lost them when they were right there in front of him. He thought maybe he should talk to Uncle Jesse about it, he always understood why Bo felt the way he did. Yet, he was afraid to ask his uncle, afraid he would upset the man with his questions. He wasn't sure exactly why it might upset him, but Bo had the feeling it would. He needed to ask somebody though, he just didn't know who he could ask. Keeping one eye on his cousin, and one on his toys, he half-heartedly returned to playing with his cars.

Jesse parked the truck in the parking lot of the Atlanta federal building. Grabbing the papers he needed, he started for the front of the structure. "That fat marshmallow," he grumbled as he saw JD Hogg waddling up the stairs ahead of him. "Lord forgive me, but if he does anything to hurt Bo I'm gonna beat some of that suet out of him," he swore, glancing upward. Squaring his shoulders, he followed the county commissioneer up the stairs and into Agent Staunton's office. "JD," he said, startling the shorter man. "I hope you ain't here to cause trouble."

"Jesse, you wound me," JD feigned, seemingly hurt by the accusation.

"Then what are ya doing here?"

"I asked him to come Mr. Duke," Agent Staunton called, interrupting the two older men. "I felt that as the local probation officer for your nephews he should be involved in this meeting. Is that a problem?" he calmly asked, his emerald eyes watching the old moonshiner for any sign of trouble.

Sighing in resignation, Jesse shook his head. "No sir, I just wasn't expecting to see him," Jesse honestly, if not with complete sincerity, replied.

"If you gentlemen will come in and have a seat we can get started," he smoothly invited, stepping out of the way. Moving back to his desk, he sat down behind the large, majestic desk, a gift from his mother. "Now Mr. Duke you said over the phone that you needed to discuss Beauregard's probation status."

"Yes sir," Jesse confirmed. "Bo was in an accident a couple of months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir, I hope he is recovering."

"Yes sir, as much as he can anyway."

"Pardon me?" the agent asked, confused by the cryptic remark.

"He was unconscious for nearly three weeks, we were afraid he never would wake up. He did wake up finally, but when he did he was changed."

"Changed how?"

"Agent Staunton my nephew ain't an adult no more. He's mentally only eight years old and the doctor says he will be for years at least, maybe forever."

"You wish to have his probation removed?" Staunton asked, quickly understanding where this meeting was headed.

"Yes sir."

"I'm afraid I'd need more than just your word for this change in your nephew's status."

"I figured on that, it's why I brought these with me," Jesse said, handing him the papers.

"What are these?" the agent asked as he unfolded the papers.

"That's a copy of the application I made for disability for Bo. There's statements there from his doctors at the hospital, confirming that he can't be considered an adult anymore. I know the boys was caught fair and square Agent Staunton, but Bo don't even remember it. It ain't right to hold him to the probation, especially since he'd never survive prison."

"Mr. Hogg do you have anything to say?" the agent turned to the other man in the room.

"Only that I've seen the boy recently and Jesse is telling you the truth, he thinks he's just a little boy. I surely wouldn't feel comfortable sending a child to prison if he were to accidentally violate his probation," JD simpered.

"Nor would I Mr. Hogg, however it's not up to me alone," his regret easily heard. "I wish I could simply remove the probation from your nephew's files Mr. Duke, but I can't."

"You're telling me that if Bo does something that violates a probation he don't know about and wouldn't understand, him and Luke could both go to prison?" Jesse gruffly demanded.

"As it stands right now Mr. Duke, I'm afraid that is the case. At least it is for Luke, I'm sure a decent lawyer could keep Bo out of prison. Now this doesn't mean we can't have Bo removed from probation, only that we can't do it today." 

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"That is difficult to say Mr. Duke, I would venture to say at least a month, perhaps several. The first step will be for me to meet Bo myself. I will need to assess whether or not his condition is genuine..."

"Genuine?" Jesse yelled, interrupting the younger man. "You think I'd make something like this up?"

"Not knowing you very well, I couldn't say Mr. Duke," Staunton calmly replied. "However the sad fact is people often will try to con their way out of trouble. I am inclined to believe you, but I must make a personal assesment to satisfy my superiors. The only way I can do that, would be to meet with Bo. I don't believe having you bring him here would be the best idea though. I propose that I visit your home, at an unannounced time, perhaps you could tell Bo I am a friend of the family," he suggested. "I will speak with Bo, observe his behavior and then make a recommendation to my superiors. They will then review my report, along with copies of the paperwork you've given me before they make a decision. Once a decision is made, I will notify you as to what the result is. Would this be acceptable?"

"Yes sir, I guess it'll have to be," Jesse replied, somewhat mollified.

"Mr. Hogg, do you have any objections, or anything to add?"

"No sir," JD replied, his quick mind developing and discarding ideas for taking advantage of this delay.

"Very well," Staunton quietly responded. "I'll just make copies and then you're free to go gentlemen," standing up the agent left the office.

"Thank you JD," Jesse reluctantly acknowledged.

"I don't want to see a child in prison Jesse, even if he is a Duke."

"I should've known that JD, I'm sorry I was suspicous."

"It's alright Jesse, you're dealing with a difficult time after all," Hogg sweetly forgave his old friend.

Before anything else could be said, Agent Staunton returned with the papers. Handing them back to Jesse, he said his goodbyes. The moment the two men were out of the office, he was on the phone to the motorpool, requesting a nondescript sedan for survelliance.

Jesse returned to the farm, parking the truck in its usual spot. Climbing out, he waved to the boys who sat under the old oak, playing with Bo's cars. Going into the kitchen, he took the pot of stew from the refrigerator and put it on the stove. While the stew heated, he quickly mixed up a batch of biscuits, sliding them into the oven to bake.

"Luke could I have some cookies?" Bo asked, soon after Jesse came home.

"After lunch Bo."

"But I'm hungry now," Bo whined.

"Uncle Jesse'll have lunch ready soon cousin," Luke assured him, hiding his smile.

"I can't wait Luke, I'm starrrrrrving," he complained, exagerrating his words in that way children had.

"You look like it," Luke sympathized. "You get any skinnier and we won't be able to see ya if you turn sideways," he teased. "You're already thin as a fencepost."

"I ain't that skinny Luke," Bo groused.

"Sure ya are Bo, why you're just wasting away to nothing."

"I ain't neither," Bo argued, pouncing on his older cousin. Wrestling around with him, he grinned when he managed to pin Luke to the ground. "Take it back Luke."

"You want me to lie?"

"You was lying! I ain't no fencepost," he growled, trying to stay serious.

"Didn't say ya was Bo, get the peanut butter out of your ears. I said ya was thin as a fencepost," Luke repeated the insult.

"Take it back Luke," Bo insisted, doubling up his fist and showing it to his cousin.

"That supposed to scare me?"

"Should," he confirmed, punching Luke playfully in the side.

"That the best ya got?"

Bo glared at his cousin, he always hated it when Luke made fun of his fighting. Watching his cousin, Bo got an idea. A mischievous grin growing on his face, he unclenched his fist. "Guess I'll have to try something else," he said.

"Bo, what are you up to?" Luke asked suspicously, not liking the grin his cousin wore. Suddenly, long fingers were digging into his side, making him squirm as he tried not to laugh. "Stop it Bo," he ordered.

"Take it back and I will," Bo countered, continuing to tickle him.

"No, ya are skinny as a fencepost," Luke insisted, desperately trying to escape his cousin's clutches. Laughing uncontrolably now, he grinned as he found the leverage he needed, flipping the boy onto his back. "Your turn," he warned just as he began to tickle him.

Jesse walked out the back door, grinning at the sight of his nephews rolling around in the dirt, laughing as they wrestled for top position. "Boys!" he yelled, hating to end their fun.

Breaking apart, they looked towards their uncle. "Yes sir?" Luke called.

"Lunch is ready if you two are through wrestling in the dirt," he gruffly replied.

"We're done," Luke said. Pushing himself to his feet, he reached down and pulled Bo up. "Good thing it's ready, we need to put some meat on your bones," he teased.

"Yeah well you better not eat too much Luke, you're getting fat," Bo returned.

"Fat? You're gonna pay for that cousin," Luke started for him.

"Uncle Jesse!" Bo yelled, running to hide behind his uncle. "Don't let him get me Uncle Jesse."

"You can run Bo, but you can't hide," Luke threatened. Grinning, he advanced on the boy, trying not to laugh as his cousin moved around Jesse, doing his best to avoid Luke's reach.

"Uncle Jesse won't let ya get me," he countered, sticking his tongue out at Luke.

"Alright boys that's enough," Jesse laughed. "You two go wash up for lunch, I ain't having ya come to my table looking like that."

"Yes sir," the two of them quickly moved to obey.

Jesse grinned as he watched them walking into the house, trading insults as they went, each of them trying and failing to catch the other for more tickling.

On the hill above the farm, Agent Staunton brought a pair of binoculars to his eyes just as the Duke men disappeared into the house. Settling in, he watched the farm, waiting for somebody to come outside, intent on catching them if they were indeed trying to con him.

TBC

Hope y'all enjoyed that. Please feed the muse with reviews, as always they are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Angst, Violence

Rating: FRT

// indicates thoughts

Changes

Chapter 6

Eric Staunton had been watching the Duke farm for several days now, becoming more convinced with each hour's passing that Jesse Duke was being truthful. Sadly, it seemed that Bo Duke was truly an eight year old child in a man's body. Sighing heavily, Eric wished he didn't have to meet with the boy, but he knew his superiors wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than a thorough report. Putting away his binoculars and microphone, Eric set about ending his surveillance of the Duke farm.

"You sure this plan is gonna work?"

Eric turned startled green eyes towards the location of the strange voice. Carefully making his way towards the voices, he listened to their conversation.

"Of course it will," Larry Wickes replied. "Look Dale I've thought this out real careful. Hogg told us that blondie got hurt and now he thinks he's a little boy. Now if we're gonna get him away from his home and into Chickasaw county so he's violating probation we got to get him out of the yard first, right?"

"Right," Dale agreed, though he still didn't look convinced.

"Okay, but if we go in there and just take him his kin will be able to identify us as the men that took him. So we can't do that," Larry patiently explained. He knew that Dale was really good at what he did, but when it came to strategy, he left a lot to be desired.

"I understand that Larry, but how is putting that package of baseball cards in the bag the boy was carrying gonna help us?"

"Dale what do ya suppose his uncle is gonna think when he finds them cards?"

"He'll think the boy stole them," Dale replied uncertainly.

"Exactly, and what do you think that kid is gonna do when they accuse him of stealing?"

"Um, I don't know," Dale admitted.

"That's why Hogg put me in charge. You just wait and see, okay?"

Eric scowled as he listened to them talking. He'd heard that Hazzard county was full of corruption, but he'd never expected anything like this. Turning away, he moved towards his car, intent on warning the Dukes. The sound of the twig snapping under his foot echoed like a gunshot! Giving up on being stealthy, he took off running for his car.

"Hold it right there mister," Larry called, pulling back the hammer of his revolver.

"Now, now gentlemen, there's no need for that," Eric smoothly said. Raising his hands into the air, he slowly turned to face the two thugs.

"I think there is," Larry growled. "Who are you and what are you doing up here?"

Eric opened his mouth to reply, snapping it shut when Larry began to speak again.

"Nevermind, it don't really matter none. I don't want to have to kill ya mister, but we can't have you ruining our plans either."

"I assure you sir I have no intentions of ruining your plans. Why I only wish I had thought of something so ingenious."

"Shut up! I got to think a minute." Looking around the area, Larry tried to figure out what to do. Glancing at the sedan, the one the other man had obviously been heading for, he got an idea. "Where's your keys?"

"In my pocket," Eric calmly answered.

"Take them out, slow," Larry cautioned. "Hand them to my friend," he ordered. Turning to Dale, he told him to lock the man in the trunk so they could get on with things. After the man was in the car, and securely tied, they covered the car with vines in an effort to hide it, hoping to delay the discovery of their witness.

Jesse smiled indulgently at his youngest sitting at the kitchen table, fidgeting as he did his best to patiently wait for the groceries to be put away. Pulling items from the bag, he frowned when he saw the package of baseball cards. "Bo, how did these get in this bag?" he asked, holding out the cards.

"Didn't you buy them Uncle Jesse?" Bo replied, looking up at the old man.

"You know I didn't Bo. Now these cards didn't just jump into the bag on their own, so I'll ask ya again, how did they get in the bag?"

"I don't know."

"Bo, you were the only other one with me and if I didn't buy them I can only think of one other way for them to get here. You took them didn't ya?" Jesse reluctantly asked.

"No sir, I wouldn't steal anything Uncle Jesse," Bo quickly answered.

"Don't you lie to me boy," Jesse gruffly ordered.

"I ain't lying," he insisted, looking at his uncle with tear filled eyes.

"Now son I know you've had a hard time these last few weeks but that don't excuse..."

"I ain't lying Uncle Jesse, I didn't take them," Bo cried out, jumping to his feet.

"I hate to think you'd steal Bo or lie to me about it, but I can't hardly think anything else." Jesse sighed, he hated to do it, but he couldn't let the boy get away with this. "Come on."

"Where?"

"You know where Bo, let's go to the woodshed."

"No! I ain't gonna get whipped for something I didn't do!" Bo yelled.

"Don't you take that tone with me boy," Jesse warned his youngest.

Bo stood in the kitchen, his blue eyes flashing with anger and hurt as he breathed in tearing gasps. "I didn't do it!"

"Beauregard James Duke I ain't arguing with you. Now you get to that woodshed like I told ya," Jesse forced himself to be firm. He surely didn't want to believe the boy had stolen but he couldn't deny the evidence that was before his eyes.

"No!" Bo yelled, turning and running outside. Ignoring the calls from his older cousins, he ran as fast as he could for the trees, his vision blurred by the tears that fell thickly from his eyes.

"Here he comes, just like I figured he'd do," Larry gleefully observed. "You ready Dale?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Dale replied, holding a chlorofoam soaked pad in one hand.

"Good, you get that rag over his nose and mouth quick like after I tackle him. He might only be eight, but his body ain't and I don't know how long I can keep him down."

"I know what I'm doing Larry, you just do your part," Dale snapped.

Grunting in pain, Bo gasped for air as he suddenly found himself flat on the ground, a heavy weight on his back. His struggles to get free were short lived as something covered his nose and he found himself breathing in a sickenly sweet odor. The last thing he heard as the darkness claimed him was the laughter of his captors.

"How long ya figure he'll be out?" Larry asked as he climbed off of Bo's back.

"A few hours," Dale replied. "More than enough time to get him to Chickasaw and drop him off."

"Bo!" Luke called. Slamming the axe into the chopping block, he prepared to run after his baby cousin.

"Luke, leave him be," Jesse's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"But Uncle Jesse, he shouldn't be out there on his own, especially when he's upset," Luke protested.

"He ain't gonna go far, probably just gone down to the creek. Same as he's done since he was six years old," Jesse pointed out.

"We heard him yelling, what's going on Uncle Jesse?"

"I found a package of baseball cards in the bag, I didn't put them there."

"Ya think Bo stole them?" Daisy asked, wrapping her arm around Luke's waist.

"I don't know what else to think. He denies it, but how else could they have gotten there?"

"Bo wouldn't steal Uncle Jesse, you know that," Luke replied.

"Maybe he wouldn't have before, but might be there's more effects of this brain damage than him turning into an eight year old again."

"You don't really think that, do ya?"

"I don't know what to think Luke. What I do know is that there's a pack of baseball cards in my bag, I didn't pay for them and Bo was the only one with me."

"That's why he ran off then? Cause you wouldn't believe him?"

"Yeah," Jesse sighed. "I ordered him to the woodshed and he got pretty upset by it, that's when he ran off."

"I'm going after him," Luke firmly stated.

"Let him be for a bit Luke, maybe when he comes back he'll be willing to own up to what he's done."

"What if he's telling the truth Uncle Jesse?"

"I don't see how that could be."

"I don't either, but I can't believe Bo would steal and then lie about it."

"Maybe he doesn't know he did it," Daisy quietly broke into the conversation.

"What do ya mean Daisy?" Luke asked.

"Well I've been reading up on the kind of injuries Bo has and one thing they said that can happen is short-term memory problems. What if he picked up the cards to ask Uncle Jesse to buy them and then he put them in the bag cause he didn't know he hadn't asked."

"Why wouldn't he admit to picking them up?" Jesse asked. "He acted like he hadn't never seen them before," he added. Looking in the direction Bo had ran, he wondered if maybe he'd made a terrible mistake.

"Maybe he hadn't, or didn't know he had. Maybe he forgot all about them by the time y'all got home," Daisy suggested.

"I don't know Daisy, do ya really think that could be it?"

"Don't we owe it to Bo to find out if it's possible?"

"You're right girl," Jesse agreed. "Luke why don't you go get your cousin, tell him I ain't gonna give him a switching, I just want to talk to him."

"Yes sir," Luke happily obeyed.

Ed Little had been sheriff of Chickasaw county for many years, and for most of those years he'd wanted to nail the Duke boys. He'd hadn't had anything against the Dukes when he first became sheriff, not until they'd ran a load of shine through his county and worse gotten away with it. He'd been working on building a reputation as a no-nonsense sheriff with an almost preternatural nose for shine and in one night they'd nearly wrecked all of his hard work. If they'd just ran the shine through it wouldn't have been so bad, but not them, no sir. They had to make sure everybody in the Tri-county area knew that they'd ran a load of shine through Chickasaw, with Sheriff Little none the wiser. That he wouldn't tolerate and as the teasing had begun, he vowed to one day put the Duke boys in jail where they belonged.

Driving along the county roads, he frowned when he saw somebody curled up near the side of the road. Stopping his car, he climbed out and approached the man, snarling as he detected the unmistakable odor of moonshine. "Boy what are you doing here? Don't you know ya can't be sleeping off your drunk on the roadside?" He growled his questions, getting angrier when the man on the ground only moaned, shifting a bit. Reaching down, he grabbed the man's shoulder, rolling him onto his back. A grin spread over his face as he saw the identity of the drunk. "Boy you done messed up now," he informed him as he grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" Bo stuttered, shaking his head, trying to clear his brain of the fog that covered it.

"What are you trying to pull Bo Duke? You know dang well who I am," Little growled, shaking him.

"I ain't pulling nothing, I don't know ya," Bo insisted. Looking up at the giant black man holding him, he finally noticed that the man was wearing a policeman's uniform.

"Sure ya don't," Little scoffed. "Well ya messed up boy, coming into Chickasaw county and drinking moonshine. That'll break your probation for sure," he grinned. "I'm gonna do what Coltrane ain't never managed to do. I'm gonna send you and that cousin of your's to prison where ya belong."

"No, no, no, please I didn't do nothing. Please don't lock me up," Bo plead, rapidly blinking back the tears that tried to fall.

"Ya sure did, the minute you stepped foot in my county. Now where's that no account cousin of your's?"

"Don't you call Luke no account? He's the best cousin in the world," Bo fiercely defended in spite of his fear of the man holding him.

"He's a no account, just like you are. Now where is he?" Little growled, shaking him.

"At home," Bo quietly answered, too afraid not to.

"He won't be for long," Ed Little grinned. "Put your hands behind your back boy," he ordered. As soon as Bo complied, he slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Pulling him to the patrol car, he shoved him into the back seat and slammed the door shut. "Yes sir, I'll finally have you Duke's out of my hair," he crowed as he got into the front seat.

"What do ya mean?"

"You know what I mean boy. You violated probation and thanks to that deal your uncle made with the feds, if one of ya breaks probation you both go to prison. You and that cousin of yours are gonna be locked up for the next ten years," he grinned.

"No! That ain't fair!"

"Take it up with the feds," Little coldly told him.

Bo sat in the back seat of the patrol car, tears streaking his face as he shook with fear.

"Luke what's wrong?" Jesse anxiously asked as his oldest came running into the yard. "Is Bo hurt?"

"I don't known," Luke gasped between breaths. Bending over, he put his hands on his legs, trying to catch his breath. "He's not at the creek, I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Could he have come back to the house? Maybe he's up in the hayloft," Jesse suggested, tamping down on his fear.

"I don't think so, but I'll check." Without another word Luke headed to the barn, searching it thoroughly.

"Any sign of him?" Jesse asked, stepping into the barn a few minutes later.

"No sir," Luke quietly replied.

"He ain't in the house either, I checked."

"Where could he be?" Luke desperately asked.

"I don't know son, but we'll find him," Jesse soothed. "You go that way and I'll check in that direction," he instructed.

"What about me Uncle Jesse?"

"You stay here Daisy in case he comes back to the house."

"Yes sir. If he does I'll hit the horn on the General."

"That's a good idea honey, thank you." Giving her a quick hug, he headed off to search for his nephew, more concerned than he was letting on.

Luke could feel the fear trying to turn to panic as he searched. The longer he searched the harder it was becoming to resist the fear that clawed at him. //Where could he have gone to? Please God let us find him soon, he ain't old enough to be out here by himself at night. Ya know he's still scared of the dark, even if he does try to pretend he ain't. Please help us find him, keep him safe until we do. Amen.// Luke silently prayed, his faith the only thing sustaining him as he continued the fruitless search for his cousin.

Jesse was offering up his own prayers as he searched for his youngest. Just as he was about to admit defeat, he stumbled across the sedan belonging to Agent Staunton. With his heart in his throat, he began to search in and around the car, his nephew's disappearance suddenly taking on a more ominous meaning. He wondered who had hidden this car here, so carefully covering it with vines and leaves that he'd been lucky to spot it. More importantly he worried about why they'd hidden it here and what it had to do with Bo's absence. After searching all around and in the car, he reached down and pulled the trunk release. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the back of the car, praying either Bo would be in it alive, or it would be empty. "Agent Staunton," he cried out. Reaching into the trunk, he pulled the gag from the younger man's mouth and began to untie him.

"Mr. Duke," Eric began, stopping, putting a hand to his throat, his voice coming out as a rasp.

"Hold on son, let me get ya loose," Jesse stopped him. Freeing the younger man, he helped him from the trunk, supporting him when his legs refused to hold him. "Easy now, sit down here," he said, guiding him to the seat. "I saw some water a minute ago, you just sit here." Looking around, he soon found the water he was looking for, bringing it back to the agent.

Eric took the water, rinsing his mouth, he quickly followed it with a long swallow of the tepid liquid. "Thank you Mr. Duke."

"You're welcome son. How'd ya end up in the trunk?"

"That's not important now, we need to hurry if we're to save your nephews from Mr. Hogg's schemes."

"What do ya mean save my nephews? What's going on?" Jesse demanded.

"Could we go back to your house? It'd be easier to explain this only once," Eric calmly replied.

"Then let's go," Jesse turned away, quickly leading the way back to the house.

"Uncle Jesse any sign of him?" Luke asked as he ran up to the older man.

"No son," Jesse sadly replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the agent suspiciously.

"I'll explain once we're inside, I'm sure your other cousin will want answers as well," Eric stalled. He really wasn't looking forward to this.

"Uncle Jesse did you..." Daisy trailed off.

"We ain't found him yet Daisy, but Agent Staunton has something to tell us, don't you son?"

"Yes sir," Eric replied. "As I told you the other day Mr. Duke I will have to verify your story for my superiors. To that end I have been watching your property for the last few days." Ignoring the low growl that came from Luke, he went on with his story. "I was just packing up my things, having concluded that you were indeed telling the truth, as I had suspected you were."

"So how'd you end up in the trunk of your car?" Jesse interrupted.

"The trunk?" Luke asked.

"Yes sir, the trunk. As I said I was packing up and that was when I heard two men discussing your nephew and Mr. Hogg. Apparently the commisioneer hired these two men to kidnap your nephew and transport him outside of Hazzard county, violating his probation. I'm sure he would've used this to send Luke here to prison, of course his scheme isn't going to work now."

"Did they say where they were taking him?" Luke asked.

"I think they said something about Chickasaw county... What in the world?" Eric gasped, as with a low curse, Luke headed for the door.

"Hold it boy," Jesse stood in front of the door.

"Get out of my way Uncle Jesse."

"You go over to Chickasaw and you'll be playing right into JD's hands. Now you stay here and I'll go get your cousin."

"You know how much Sheriff Little hates us, you really think he'll just let Bo go?"

"Yes he will, he won't have any choice," Eric answered. "I'll go with your uncle, as the agent in charge of your case the sheriff will have no choice but to release your cousin if I request it. Which I will be doing immediately," he assured them.

"Since you're the agent in charge you can give me permission to leave the county."

"I could, but I won't." 

"Why not?" Luke snapped, frustrated by his inability to help Bo.

"Because you are entirely too angry and I won't allow you to sabotage yourself into a prison sentence. I promise you Luke we will bring your cousin home."

"Uncle Jesse," Luke plead, turning to the older man.

"Agent Staunton's right Luke, you stay here with Daisy. We'll be back soon," he promised.

"Yes sir," Luke reluctantly obeyed. Stepping aside, he wrapped a supportive arm around his cousin's waist as they watched their uncle leave with Agent Staunton.

"I was just getting ready to call you Duke," Sheriff Little smirked, looking up from his paperwork.

"That mean you got Bo here?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah it does," Little replied. He gave the older man a puzzled look, confused by the hope he heard in his voice.

"Thank God," Jesse whispered.

"Since when are you glad to see your nephew in jail? Ya do know this means both your boys are going to prison?"

"Actually sheriff they won't be," Eric spoke for the first time.

"What do ya mean they won't be? I caught Bo Duke dead to rights, he ain't weasling out of this one. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Agent Eric Staunton, with the ATF. I'm the agent in charge of the Duke's case now and I'm here to effect the release of Bo Duke from your custody."

"No. He violated his probation and I'm gonna send him and his cousin to prison."

"No you won't sheriff. Mr. Duke why don't you go see your nephew while I explain the situation to Sheriff Little," he kindly suggested.

"I'll just do that," Jesse quickly accepted the suggestion.

"Now wait just a minute!" the sheriff bellowed, jumping to his feet to tower over the much shorter agent. "This is my jail and you can't just come in here and decide who gets released and who doesn't."

"Sheriff Little how do you feel about being used by JD Hogg?" Eric interrupted.

"Hogg? What's that fat polecat have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with it. If you'll have a seat I'll be happy to explain the situation to you."

Reluctantly Little sat back down, impressed by the agent's calm in the face of his anger. "Explain."

While Eric explained everything to the sheriff, Jesse quickly made his way to the cells. Grabbing the keys, he unlocked the cell where his youngest lay sleeping, his face streaked with tears. "Bo, son," he quietly called, rubbing the boy's back.

"No, don't please," he mumbled, pulling away from his uncle's touch.

"Bo, wake up son. You're safe sprout, come on now, wake up," he called, lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked, afraid to believe that his uncle was really here.

"I'm here Bo, it's gonna be okay," Jesse soothed.

"No it ain't. That sheriff said I was in big trouble and that me and Luke are gonna go to prison. Please don't let him send us to prison Uncle Jesse, please. I'm sorry I ran off, I won't ever do it again, I promise," he sobbed.

"Don't you worry about that sprout, ya ain't neither one of you going to prison. We're gonna get this cleared up and take you home, okay?"

"I didn't want to come here Uncle Jesse, they knocked me down and put something on my face. I woke up with that mean sheriff saying I was in trouble."

"I know ya didn't Bo, it's gonna be okay. Don't you worry," he soothed. Pulling the boy into his arms, he held him while he cried, cursing JD Hogg for what he'd done to his youngest.

"I didn't take them baseball cards, I swear I didn't."

"I know ya didn't now son. Agent Staunton told me everything, he told me how them men set ya up."

"Agent Staunton?"

"Yeah, he works for the ATF, he overheard the men who took ya talking about what they'd done."

"Oh, that's good," he sleepily mumbled, snuggling into his uncle's embrace.

"He ain't making it up, is he?" Little asked, startling them both. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," he apologized.

"Don't leave me here Uncle Jesse, please," Bo plead, clinging to his uncle.

"I won't Bo, I promise."

"He really does think he's eight, don't he?"

"No, he really is eight, at least his mind is," Jesse replied.

"I'm sorry Duke, I didn't know."

"I know ya didn't sheriff. Can I take him home now?"

"Yes sir, he's free to go. Don't you worry either, if I ever see him in my county again, I won't do nothing but bring him home to you."

"Thank you, I always knew ya was a fair man." Standing up, he helped Bo to his feet, not surprised when the boy continued to cling to him. Swearing that he would find a way to make Hogg pay for this latest scheme, he felt his heart break as Bo cringed away from Little in fear. "It's alright son, he ain't gonna hurt ya," he soothed.

"Uncle Jesse, I thought the police were supposed to help ya," he whispered as they moved up the steps.

"They are."

"It's a lie, they don't help, they're just big bullies."

"Oh Bo, no baby they're not. Sheriff Little was just doing his job, he didn't know about all that had happened to you."

"But he wouldn't listen to me, just like Sheriff Coltrane," Bo protested.

"I know baby, but trust me the police are mostly good people and they can be trusted."

"Yes sir," Bo acknowledged.

Jesse sighed, easily able to tell that his nephew didn't believe him. He couldn't help wondering what effect this would have on his nephew's future. He had hoped that with the passage of the years, Bo would mature once again into the same fun-loving young man he'd been before the accident. Now though, he feared that after two unpleasant experiences with the law, it would turn him into a different sort of child than he'd been in the past. He wondered, worried, what kind of man he would grow into if this childhood was filled with fear and bad experiences.

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update, hope y'all liked it. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe

Rating: FRT

// indicates thoughts

Bold indicates the ballader.

Changes

Chapter 7

"They'll be back soon Luke," Daisy quietly said, from her seat at the table.

"What if they're not?" Stopping his pacing, Luke turned to her, his face tense with worry.

"They will be," she soothed.

"You don't know that Daisy," he snapped. "I'm sorry sweetheart," Luke quickly apologized. Running his hand through his hair, he tried to calm down. "You know how Sheriff Little feels about us, what if he won't let Bo go?" he finally voiced one of his worries.

"He'll have to, Uncle Jesse and that Agent Staunton will see to it."

"I sure hope your right Daisy...did you hear something?" he asked, looking out the window.

"No honey," she quietly replied. She watched with concern as Luke again took up pacing the length of the two rooms. She was worried about Bo too, but it wasn't anything compared to her older cousin's reaction, which was only adding to her own concerns. "Luke please sit down," she tried again.

"I can't sit down Daisy."

"Ya ain't doing Bo any good worrying like this. Now come on, sit down and I'll fix ya a nice glass of tea."

"Guess maybe you're right," Luke reluctantly conceded. He had just put his hand on the back of a kitchen chair when he heard the unmistakable sound of his uncle's truck. Letting go of the chair, he ran out the back door, barely aware of Daisy coming to stand beside him.

"I'm sure Bo will be with him," Daisy softly said, laying her hand on his arm.

Luke nodded, his eyes never leaving the dirt track, where he could hear Jesse's truck approaching. The moment the old pick-up came into sight, a grin spread across his face as he let go the breath he'd been holding. His uncle had barely stopped the truck and he was at the door, pulling it open. Impatiently he waited for Agent Staunton to climb out of the pick-up. The moment the man was out of the way, Luke hopped into the truck and pulled Bo into his arms. "Are you okay Bo?"

"Luke," he sobbed, laying his head on his older cousin's shoulder. "I was so scared Luke," he shamefully whispered.

"I know Bo, I was too," Luke confessed, running his hands over Bo's back, hoping to soothe him.

"Ya were?"

"Of course I was. We didn't know where ya were, or if ya was hurt, that's scary."

"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to scare ya."

"Shhh, it ain't your fault Bo," Luke soothed. "Did they hurt you?"

"Nah, but they put something on my face and when I woke up that mean sheriff was there. He said we was both going to prison. We ain't gonna go to prison are we Luke?"

"No Bo, that isn't going to happen. They don't put little boys in prison."

"What about you?"

"They ain't gonna put me in prison either."

"Luke," Jesse interrupted. "I want ya to help Bo into the house, doc's on his way to check him out."

"Yes sir." Sliding out of the truck, he waited for his cousin to follow him. Wrapping his arm around Bo's waist, he supported him as he walked unsteadily into the house. "Should I put him to bed?"

"I don't want to go to bed," Bo immediately protested.

"Bo ya need to rest. You can get up after doc looks ya over, if he says it's okay." Jesse told him, his tone making it clear that he didn't want to hear any arguments.

"Yes sir," Bo mumbled.

"Come on Bo, I'll stay with ya," Luke soothed.

"Luke, I ain't gonna have to get a shot am I?" Bo asked, hating how scared he sounded. Big boys weren't supposed to be afraid of a little needle.

"I don't think so cousin, but if ya do I'll be there the whole time, okay?"

"Okay," Bo stuttered. Lying down on his bed, he admitted to himself that it felt nice to stop moving.

"Ya need anything Bo?"

"Could I have a drink of water?"

"Sure, be right back."

Bo lay in the bed, chewing on his lip as he thought over the things that the sheriff had said.

"Bo ya okay?" Luke quietly asked. "Sorry didn't mean to make ya jump."

"It's okay," Bo quickly forgave, sitting up and taking the glass of water. "Luke," taking a sip of the water, he paused, almost afraid to ask.

"What is it Bo?" he asked after a moment.

"That sheriff, he said that I broke probation, what's that mean?"

"It ain't nothing you need to worry about Bo.."

"Don't lie to me, I ain't no little kid," Bo idignantly protested.

"I know you're not Bo, but it's not something for you to worry about."

"Well that sheriff said that we was both going to prison cause of it."

"He was wrong Bo."

"He's a sheriff, they ain't wrong," not understanding how an adult, especially a sheriff could be wrong.

Luke sighed, he'd hoped that Bo would let it go, but he could see now that wasn't going to happen. "Alright Bo, I'll explain it to ya, just give me a minute." Picking up Bo's hand, he held it between his own, trying to figure out how to explain this in a way an eight year old could understand. "A few years ago you and me got caught on a shine run," he began.

"Did I mess up?"

"No Bo, it was just bad luck, that's all. Anyway, we got caught and Uncle Jesse made a deal with the government. He promised to never make or sell shine again if they gave us probation instead of sending us to prison."

"What's that mean though?"

"Well," Luke licked his lips, "it means there's some things we ain't allowed to do and if we do any of them, then they send us to prison. But they ain't gonna do that to you Bo, not now, Uncle Jesse is getting that taken care of."

"They could still do it to you though?"

"Yeah, but only if I do something I ain't supposed to, and I'm not going to do that," he quickly assured his cousin.

"He said that if I did something wrong we'd both go to prison."

"That was the deal, but it won't be like that anymore Bo."

"Uncle Jesse already fixed it?"

"No," Luke reluctantly admitted. "He's working on it though and he will get it fixed."

"What if I do something wrong before he does? I don't want either of us to go to prison," he cried out.

"Don't worry about it Bo, it ain't gonna happen, I swear it won't." Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on their bedroom door. "Come in."

"Hello boys," the doctor greeted them, stepping into the room.

"Hey doc," Luke returned, giving Bo's hand a gentle squeeze before standing up and moving to sit on his own bed.

"Your uncle says you ran into a little trouble," the doctor said, taking Luke's place on the bed.

"Yes sir," Bo whispered.

"I won't be giving you a shot today Bo," Dr. Appleby smiled, knowing that was probably what was bothering the boy.

"You won't?" he asked, finally looking at the doctor.

"No son," he assured him. "I just need to check a few things and ask you a couple of questions, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Your uncle said that something was put over your face and it made you go to sleep, is that right?"

"Uh-huh, it smelled funny."

"Funny? How do you mean?"

"It smelled kind of sweet, but it made me feel sick."

"How did you feel when you woke up?"

"My head hurt and I was dizzy."

"How do you feel now?"

"Better, but my head still hurts and the room keeps tilting a little."

"Okay, well let's see what we can do about that." Reaching for Bo's wrist he began the exam by checking his pulse. Working as quickly as he could, he soon finished with the short exam. "Well Bo I think the stuff you smelled was chloroform, all you need is a little more sleep and you'll be fine."

"That's all?"

"That's all," the doctor confirmed with a smile. "You lay down now and get some sleep."

"Yes sir," Bo obeyed, snuggling under the covers.

"Is Bo okay?" Jesse asked the moment his old friend left the boys' bedroom.

"He's fine Jesse, he just needs to sleep off the last of the chloroform."

"He'll be okay then if I leave?"

"Yeah," Amos replied, clearly surprised.

"Good, I'm gonna go pay JD a visit," Jesse growled.

"I believe I should be going now," Agent Staunton interrupted them.

"Thank you for your help Agent Staunton," Jesse said, turning towards him.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Duke and might I suggest that when you pay Mr. Hogg a visit you don't mention my involvement."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons sir, please respect that."

"Alright, I won't mention you." Jesse couldn't help wondering why, but after the help Staunton had given he wouldn't argue, for now.

"Thank you, and remember you won't do your nephew any good in jail. Good-day sir." Shaking his hand, Eric quickly left the farm, his agile mind already working on a plan that he was sure his superiors would approve.

"Is there anything I should know Amos?"

"Bo should be over the effects by the next time he wakes up, but I wouldn't give him anything too heavy to eat for the next day or so. Also he may have a lingering headache for the next twenty-four hours, after that he should be back to his old self."

"Thank you Amos."

"Anytime Jesse, I'll see you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Amos," Jesse replied, walking him to the door. Going to the boys' room, he quietly opened the door, smiling softly. "Luke," he spoke quietly, not wanting to wake Bo.

"What is it Uncle Jesse?"

"I've got an errand to run. Amos said Bo would be fine and if he wakes up and wants to eat don't give him anything too heavy. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You're going to see Boss, ain't ya?" Luke came to his feet, as if he planned to go with him.

"Yes I am and you're staying here."

"I got some things I want to say to him," Luke growled.

"I know ya do Luke, but Bo needs you to be here when he wakes up. Don't you worry boy, I'll make sure JD gets the message."

"Yes sir." Sitting back down, Luke brushed the hair from Bo's face, "How could he do this Uncle Jesse?"

"I don't know, I'll be sure to ask him."

"He knows that Bo's just a kid," angrily. "I knew Boss wanted us out of his hair, but I never thought he'd pull something like this. Does he have any idea what could happen to somebody like Bo in prison?"

"I doubt he does, or rather he don't let himself think about that. You gonna be okay if I go?"

"I'll be fine, you go make sure he knows not to try something like this again."

"Alright, if you need anything ya holler at me on the cb."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Luke focused his attention on his baby cousin. Absently humming a soft song, he could feel the lump in his throat growing larger as the reality of the situation again hit him square in the face. //He's so innocent, really is just a baby again. He don't look it though and that's the problem. How am I gonna protect him when there's people out there that will try to hurt him? I can't be with him all the time, oh god help us, help me to take care of him, to keep him safe from the people who would take advantage of him.//

For the first time in his life Jesse Duke was seriously considering murdering somebody, namely JD Hogg. With a low growl, he parked his old truck in front of the courthouse. Scowling at the white convertible, parked in its usual spot, he stalked up the steps and into the building. Ignoring Rosco's protests as he stood in front of Hogg's door, Jesse simply pushed him to one side.

The door slamming into the wall brought JD's head up, eyes wide with fear.

"JD you've done some low things in your life, but I never thought you'd do something this low!"

"Now Jesse, it's not like you think..."

"Oh? So you'd didn't hire two men to use chloroform to knock Bo out? You didn't tell them to take him to Chickasaw county and leave him there? You didn't leave an eight year old boy alone and helpless? You gonna tell me you didn't do those things just so you could get Luke sent to prison?" Jesse demanded, standing in front of Hogg's desk like a venerable avenging angel.

"The boy wasn't harmed, was he?" JD timidly asked.

"Oh he'll be okay, no thanks to you. JD did you even think about what might happen to somebody like Bo in prison?"

"Well he wouldn't go to prison now would he?" Hogg asked, as though that made it all right.

"Legally he's still on probation JD."

"Yeah, but them papers of your's say that he ain't responsible enough to go to jail."

"That's true, but the probation isn't settled yet JD and until it gets straightened out they might put Bo in prison right along with Luke."

"I swear I never thought of that Jesse," JD spoke quickly and sincerely.

"You think that makes it alright? I'm warning you right now JD, if you do one more thing to get either of my boys sent to prison I guarantee you'll be sorrier than you've ever been in your life."

"And when he gets done with you, I'll finish it," Lulu added from the doorway, surprising them all. "Hello Jesse, how is Bo doing?" her tone softening as she stepped into the room.

"He's sleeping at the moment Lulu, doc says he'll be okay," Jesse replied, removing the hat from his head.

"That's very good to hear Jesse. If you all need anything you just be sure to let me know." Laying her hand on his arm, she gave him a friendly, supportive smile. "I'll be happy to help in anyway I can."

"Thank you Lulu. If you really want to help, keep JD away from my boys, especially Bo."

"Oh don't you worry about that Jesse, he won't be bothering your family anymore." Lulu assured him, the steel in her voice letting JD know that he'd better toe the line.

"Well then I'll just leave him in your capable hands. It was good to see you Lulu, come on out to the house sometime for a visit."

"I'll surely do that Jesse," she agreed with a smile.

"Goodbye then." Putting his hat back on, Jesse marched out of the small office. He was still clearly bristling with anger, but it was tempered now by amusement as he considered what Lulu would do to JD.

"Director Travis thank you for meeting with me," Eric Staunton greeted the director of the ATF as he stepped into the older man's office.

"You sounded as though it were a matter of some urgency," Travis said, motioning him to a seat.

"Yes sir it is. Are you familiar with the case of the Duke family?"

"You mean the ones Andy Roach made that deal with?"

"Yes sir, the very ones," Eric replied, laying a manila folder on the desk.

"What about them? Don't tell me they broke that deal? Andy was sure he could trust them to keep their word."

"No sir they haven't broken the deal at all. However I do need to discuss their case with you, there have been some important changes."

"What sort of changes?"

As succinctly as possible, Eric filled his boss in on the situation facing the Duke family. By the time he had completed his report, Travis was nodding his head in agreement with him.

"Of course we must remove Bo Duke from probation. It wouldn't be proper at all to hold him to the terms of that probation now," Travis gruffly added. "I'll write the order myself so there will be no question of it's authenticity."

"Thank you sir, I'm sure the Duke family will be very glad to recieve the news."

"Was there something else Agent Staunton?" the Director asked when he made no move to leave.

"Yes sir there is, though I hesitate to ask..."

"Bullfeathers!"

"Sir?" Eric looked at him in obvious confusion.

"You don't hesitate, you're attempting to appear more reticent than your record would indicate you are. While I appreciate your efforts to be politic, I honestly don't have time for such games so out with it," he ordered. He smiled widely at the way his statement had put his agent off-balance. Good, it never hurt an agent to be forced to think on his feet.

"Yes sir, of course." Eric offered no argument or defense. Continuing he laid out the case for his proposal. His only regret was his lack of time for researching his superior's viewpoint on such unorthodox proposals. He could only hope that the rumors he'd heard of the new Director's strong moral compass would prove true.

"You're right son, there is no excuse for such shenanigans," Travis agreed when he'd finished. "I whole-heartedly agree with your proposal. You come back tomorrow and I'll have both orders written up, signed and properly witnessed. Am I correct in assuming you would like to deliver the news to all the interested parties yourself?"

"Yes sir," Eric enthusiastically confirmed. Rising to his feet, he held out his hand to the older man, shaking vigorously. "Thank you sir."

"Nothing to thank me for Staunton, it is after all the only right thing to do."

Two days later, Eric Staunton stood in front of the Hazzard county courthouse. Climbing the steps, copies of the official orders held in his hands he made his way to the office of JD Hogg. "Excuse me Sheriff Coltrane, is Commissioner Hogg in?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Eric Staunton, ATF Agent out of Atlanta."

"What can I do for ya Agent Staunton?" Rosco asked, wondering what was going on now.

"You can answer my question," Eric impatiently replied.

"Yeah he's in, but he don't want to be disturbed."

"Well then today just isn't his day, because he's about to be very disturbed. You might as well come along sheriff, you'll need to hear this too," Eric invited. Without another word, he headed to the office of JD Hogg, trusting that the aging officer would follow him.

"Rosco I told you I didn't want...oh Agent Staunton," Boss quickly changed gears when he saw who had opened his door. "What can I do for you?"

"Well you could become an honest man and stop using your position to fleece the citizens of Hazzard county, but I don't suppose there's much chance of that."

"Fleece? How dare you come into my office and speak to me like that," JD stood up, chest puffed up in outrage.

With his white suit and rotund appearance, he reminded Eric of nothing more than a strutting, banty rooster, the image bringing a smile to his face. "I dare because it's the truth, however that is not the purpose of my visit."

"Well then what do you want? I've got a county to run and I don't have time for your insults or picayune problems."

"Then I'll make this very quick. This is why I'm here," he said, handing the folder over to Hogg.

"What's this?" JD demanded even as he opened the folder. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he read through the papers contained in the manila holder.

"Oooo Boss, that says..."Rosco began, reading over his shoulder.

"I know what it says Rosco," JD snapped. "You can't be serious," he glared at Eric.

"Oh but I am, and so is my boss. I trust you will honor the papers you've been given."

"This can't be right," Hogg protested. "I can understand this one, I fully expected it, but the other one..."

"After the recent events I took it upon myself to look into Hazzard county," Eric interrupted. "Frankly Mr. Hogg I was appalled by what I found. Now I may not be able to find enough concrete proof to put you where you belong, nor can I stop you entirely from your shenanigans, but I am more than happy to do what I can to stop you. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, I have other business to attend to." Turning on his heel, Eric left the commissioner of Hazzard county staring at the papers in his hands, looking as though he'd just been told that his wife was leaving him and taking all of his money with her.

Twenty minutes later Eric pulled up in front of the Duke farmhouse. Grinning widely, he got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Agent Staunton, how are you doing?" Jesse called as he came from the barn.

"I'm doing very well Mr. Duke. Are your boys around?" he asked, glancing around the farmyard.

"They're around back, Luke's teaching Bo how to chop wood. It's hard on the boy, knowing he's big enough to help with the chores but not knowing how to do them. So we're teaching him whatever we think he can handle. I'm hoping it'll be easier for him when he starts school, well it'll be here at home with a tutor, but it'll give him more to do. But you didn't come here to listen to an old man ramble, what can we do for you?"

"Actually Mr. Duke I'm simply here to impart some news of a very pleasant and important sort," Eric replied with a grin.

"You got Bo taken off the probation?"

"Yes sir, but that's not all."

"What else?" Jesse asked, eyeing the younger man.

"Nothing bad sir, I assure you. Perhaps we could join the boys, I confess I'd like to impart this news to you all at the same time."

"Alright, let's go then," Jesse led him around to where the boys were chopping wood. "Boys we got company," he interrupted them.

"Agent Staunton," Luke greeted, his face grim as he wondered what this was about.

"Hi Agent Staunton," Bo greeted him with a smile, remembering how this man had helped get him out of that scary jail.

"Hello boys, Mr. Duke where is your niece?"

"Bo why don't you go inside and get Daisy."

"Yes sir," running into the house Bo was back in a moment, dragging Daisy by the hand.

"Bo slow down," Daisy laughed. "Hello Agent Staunton," she greeted, her hand unconsciously smoothing down her hair.

"Hello Miss Daisy."

"Alright we're all here now, so suppose you tell us what this is all about?" Jesse gruffly asked.

"Yes sir. As you know I was working on having Bo removed from probation, which I have been successful in doing."

"Alright!" Luke grinned.

"Oh my, that's wonderful news," Daisy added, wrapping an arm around Bo.

"Does that mean they can't put me in jail again?" Bo timidly asked.

"Yes son, that's exactly what it means," Jesse confirmed.

"What about Luke?"

The other three Dukes exchanged uncomfortable glances, wondering how to explain this to Bo.

"I'm glad you asked that Bo," Eric smiled. "After the recent events I did some checking Mr. Duke. I was astounded and appalled to find that Mr. Hogg has made a concerted effort to frame your nephews for probation violation on many occasions."

"Yeah he has," Jesse slowly confirmed.

"I wish I could have him locked up for what he's done, however there simply isn't enough concrete evidence. There was enough evidence though to convince the Director of the ATF that both of your nephews have been treated quite unfairly. It is because of Mr. Hogg's shenanigans that my superior agreed with me that Bo and Luke have both more than paid their debt to society."

Daisy gasped, squeezing Luke's hand, as they waited for the agent to finish.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Agent Staunton?" Jesse cautiously asked, not daring to let himself hope.

"If you think I'm saying that Luke's probation has also been removed, then yes I am. Luke you're a free man, you may come and go as you please with no more need to gain permission from your probation officer. Though it is the sincere hope of the ATF that you won't return to making moonshine."

"No sir, I won't," Luke agreed. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around at his family, a grin slowly growing on his handsome face. "Ya know I can only think of one thing to say...YeeHaw!!!!" he yelled, wrapping his cousins in a hug and spinning them around.

**I'd say old Luke just said it all.**

TBC

Hope y'all liked it. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warning: Angst, Alternate Universe

Rating: FRT

Changes

Chapter 7

"I'm sorry Mr. Duke but I won't be able to teach your nephew," Betsy Miller came right to the point. Standing in the Duke kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest, she was the very picture of determination.

"Why not Miss Miller?" Jesse asked, careful to keep his tone calm.

"Why not? Surely you can see why not Mr. Duke. I was told I was coming here to teach a third grader, not a grown man. I'm sure your nephew is a perfectly nice man, but I'm not trained to teach special needs students."

"Miss Miller were you told anything about Bo's situation?" Luke asked from where he stood, leaning against the doorway.

"I was told that there was a student who needed to be taught at home due to an accident which prevents him from attending school. That's another thing, Bo doesn't look incapable of attending school." Betsy knew that she sounded contemptous, but she got tired of people who would try to get something they didn't deserve, taking resources from those who needed them.

"Ya think we're..." Luke began, only to be cut off by his uncle.

"That's enough Luke, you go take care of Bo."

"But Uncle Jesse..."

"Don't argue with me boy," Jesse gruffly interrupted him.

"Yes sir," with a sullen look, Luke turned and left the room.

"Now Miss Miller, would you please sit down and join me for a cup of coffee so I can explain what's going on," Jesse invited.

"I don't see what good it will do, but I'll hear you out," Betsy reluctantly agreed. Pulling out a chair she took a seat while the Duke patriarch went about getting them each a cup of coffee. As he did, she took the opportunity to glance around the tidy home. It was obvious that these people didn't have a lot, and it was equally obvious that they took pride in what they did have. She simply couldn't understand it, Jesse Duke seemed like an honest, upright example of a southern farmer and yet here he was trying to scam the government. She wasn't sure exactly how he was scamming them, but she was sure he was.

"How do you take your coffee Miss Miller?"

Betsy jumped, startled by the nearness of the old farmer. "Black, thank you," she politely replied.

Setting the cup on the table in front of her, Jesse sat heavily in his own chair, his old bones creaking. "Now Miss Miller I'd like to explain Bo's situation."

"Yes sir, I'm listening," she encouraged, though her posture and tone clearly said she had made up her mind.

Jesse sighed deeply. After the incident with Sheriff Little, the rest of the summer had passed uneventfully and he had dared to hope there would be no more trouble, now that folks knew about the changes in Bo. Shaking his head, he silently reminded himself that he should've known better. "Miss Miller a few months ago there was an accident and Bo was badly hurt. He spent a few weeks in the hospital, unconscious, and we were beginning to think he'd never wake up. I'm sure you can imagine how happy we were when he finally did wake up."

"Yes Mr. Duke I can, but I fail to see..."

"Hear me out," Jesse interrupted, holding his hand up. "When Bo woke up it didn't take long to realize something was terribly wrong. We were told by the doctor that Bo is no longer a twenty-five year old man, but is now mentally an eight year old boy."

"Which is why he should be in a special education classroom, not taught at home by somebody who isn't trained to deal with his particular needs."

"Miss Miller," Jesse sighed, wondering again why it was that young people were always in such a hurry to make fools of themselves. "Bo doesn't have any special needs, he's not retarded, he has simply reverted to being eight. A perfectly normal, healthy eight year old, who just happens to be in the body of a twenty-five year old man. Now you said earlier he doesn't look like he can't go to school, and you're right as far as that goes. But ya see we don't figure it's safe to send a grown man to school with children, not when that man has the emotional maturity of a child. Can you imagine what would happen?"

Betsy cringed, she could in fact easily imagine it. Bo would become angry or frustrated about something, another child would tease him perhaps, and like any child he would lash out. However because of his size, he could seriously hurt or even kill the other child without ever intending to. "I see your point Mr. Duke, but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm not trained to deal with special needs children," she repeated, conceding that Bo was in fact a child.

"Ya are trained to teach third grade though and that's what Bo needs. The doctor says there's a chance that as the years go by he could mature, just like any other child would, into an independant adult. The thing is, he's worried that if Bo is placed in a special education classroom he'll feel even more out of place and it will keep him from trying."

"I see. He doesn't have any emotional problems?"

"No ma'am, nothing other than what ya'd expect from a normal eight-year old."

"That's surprising really," she mused. "I suppose I could give it a try, but I warn you now if I decide that I am not qualified to teach Bo I will quit and recommend that he be sent to a school for special needs children."

"Fair enough," Jesse quickly agreed. He wasn't worried, he knew that once Miss Miller got to know Bo she would see for herself that he was capable of learning the same material as any other boy his age.

While Jesse and Miss Miller talked, Luke was outside with Bo, trying to talk him down from the tree he'd climbed. "Come on Bo, ya can't stay up there forever."

"Can to," Bo stubbornly argued.

"What are ya gonna do for food?"

"It's an apple tree Luke," Bo pointed out.

"Okay, but what will ya do when it ain't producing apples?"

"I'll have you bring me food."

"Think again cousin. You know Uncle Jesse ain't gonna let me do that."

"What'd I do wrong Luke?" Bo plaintively asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong Bo," Luke assured him.

"She said she can't teach me, so I must've done something wrong," Bo stubbornly argued.

Luke sighed, clamping down on his anger at Miss Miller before Bo picked up on it and misunderstood. "That ain't cause you did something wrong, she thinks that you'll need to be taught things she ain't trained to teach you."

"Really? What kind of things?"

"I don't know Bo, but Uncle Jesse'll set her straight. You ready to get out of that tree now?"

Without another word Bo climbed down, looking nervously towards the house. "Do ya think we should go in?"

"No, we'll wait for Uncle Jesse to call us," Luke quickly decided. The words had barely left his mouth when the back door opened and Jesse called them inside.

"You're sure she ain't mad at me?" Bo took a step backwards as he asked.

"I'm sure Bo, come on now," Luke replied, taking his arm and pulling him towards the house.

Jesse watched the two boys approaching the house, a sad smile on his face. The encounters with Rosco and Sheriff Little had left Bo much more timid and fearful of strangers than he'd ever been before. From the time he could walk, Bo seemed to live the adage, a stranger's just a friend you haven't met. The boy had always been friendly and outgoing, the times his face had been without a smile were rare and usually involved him being in trouble for something. This second childhood was turning out differently, thanks to the trauma of being locked in a cell, not once but twice. He was friendly enough with those he knew, but new people seemed to scare him, or at least make him nervous. He no longer rushed forward to meet the people he was introduced to, but hung back until he was sure they could be trusted. "Come on inside Bo so you can meet your teacher," Jesse encouraged as the boys came up to the porch.

"Yes sir." Bo reluctantly obeyed, knowing there was no point in arguing with his uncle. Letting Luke go first, he stepped into the kitchen, making sure to keep the older boy in front of him.

"Bo this is Miss Miller, she's going to be teaching you this year," Jesse's calm voice came from beside him.

"Hello Bo."

"Hi," Bo shyly greeted her, his eyes fixed firmly on his boots.

"How are you doing today?"

"Okay."

"I guess you're not really looking forward to school," she observed, hoping to draw him out.

"Uncle Jesse says I have to," Bo admitted.

"It is important, but I think we should spend this first day just getting to know each other a little bit. Do you think you could show me around the farm?"

"I guess so," his eyes darting to his uncle, silently seeking permission.

"That sounds like a real nice idea sprout, and when you get done with that I'll have some lunch ready."

"Okay, what would you like to see first?"

"Let's start with the barn," she suggested.

Bo nodded and turned to lead the way outside, stopping with his hand on the door. "Ain't you coming Luke?"

"Sorry kiddo, I've got to run some errands for Uncle Jesse," Luke replied, seeing the look his uncle was giving him.

Bo sighed, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to be alone with his new teacher. He knew not to argue though, so opening the door he led the way outside.

"You like living on a farm?" Betsy asked as they walked.

"Ain't never lived anywhere else."

"Do you want to?"

"No ma'am, I like living here."

"What kind of things do you like to do Bo?"

"I like to play with my cars, someday I want to drive racecars. Luke's teaching me to play the guitar, I really like that too."

It was impossible not to smile over his obvious enthusiasm. "You seem to be very close to your cousin."

"He's great! He's always making time for me, even though he has more chores to do now. I know it can't be a lot of fun for him to play cars and stuff with me, but he does it anyway. He's the best cousin in the whole world," Bo grinned.

"It sounds like it," she quickly agreed. "This must be difficult for you," she commented, hoping to gauge his emotional stability.

Bo shrugged, he wasn't sure how to explain it. "It's weird sometimes. I'm big enough to do the same stuff as Luke, but I don't know how. It makes me mad cause I can't help as much and I know it means more work for everybody else. It ain't fair," he complained.

"No it's not, but I'm sure your family doesn't mind."

"I guess not, but I wish I could do more. Luke's taught me how to do some of the chores, but there's some stuff him and Uncle Jesse won't show me. They say that even though I'm big enough, it's more complicated than it looks and it takes more than just a strong back."

"I'm sure that's true."

"Of course it is, they wouldn't lie to me," he immediately defended his family. "Luke thinks it's funny that I get upset about not being able to work, he says I was always trying to get out of my chores before."

"I'm sure you were, but it's different when you can't do them, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh, how come?"

"I'm not really sure Bo, I suppose it's just human nature to resent restrictions. For instance I love to read but I never get the time to just spend several days sitting and reading, and I'd love to. However when I twisted my ankle and couldn't do anything except sit and read it drove me crazy, because I wasn't doing it out of want, but out of need. Do you understand?"

"I guess so, you're saying it's normal?"

"Yes I'd say it's completely normal." As they continued to walk around the farm, Betsy quickly saw that Mr. Duke was right about Bo's emotional state. While he did express anger and frustration, it was no worse and no more than what she would expect from any other eight year old boy. She was feeling more confident by the moment of her ability to teach Bo. "What's your favorite subject Bo?"

"Recess," he grinned, giving his standard answer.

Betsy had to laugh, truthfully she should've expected such an answer. "Fair enough, but not counting recess and lunch, what is your favorite subject?"

"Well I'm good at math."

"That's helpful, but is it your favorite?"

"No ma'am, I guess my favoritest subject is history."

"Favorite," she automatically corrected, "favoritest isn't a word."

"Yes ma'am."

"Why do you like history?"

"I like hearing about all the battles in the wars, and about cowboys and indians. It's real exciting!"

"Don't tell anybody, but I like that stuff too," she confided."

"You do? But you're a girl," Bo protested. Everybody knew that girls didn't like things like fighting and guns, they just wanted to play with dumb dolls and wear make-up.

"You don't think a girl can like history?"

"Girls don't like wars and stuff, it's too rough and dirty," he explained, his disdain clear.

"I suppose that's true of most girls, but I used to love playing cowboys and indians with my brother and his friends."

"Really?"

"Really," she confirmed with a smile.

"Are you gonna be my teacher?"

"Yes I am. How do you feel about that?"

Bo shrugged, he didn't know why she was asking, it wasn't like he had a choice. Uncle Jesse said he had to be schooled, and that he couldn't go to a regular school cause he was too big. So if his uncle said that Miss Miller would be his teacher and she agreed, it didn't matter how he felt.

"You can tell me Bo, I really want to know."

"I guess you're okay, but I'd rather go to a regular school."

"Has your uncle explained why you can't?"

"Yes ma'am, he says I'm too big."

"Well you would have a hard time fitting in the seats."

"That's what Uncle Jesse says, but I know he's just trying to be nice."

"Nice?"

Bo stopped next to the tree he'd just recently climbed down from. Glancing around the area, he made sure they were alone before he answered her. "I know it's really cause I'm a freak."

"Why would you think that Bo?" she gently asked.

"Cause I am," he replied matter of factly.

"Tell me why you think you're a freak," she tried again.

"Cause I got a grownup body, but I can't do grownup things and I feel like a kid, but I can't play with other kids and go to school with them."

"I see," she quietly responded. Thinking carefully, she tried to find the words to help him, knowing that simply telling him he wasn't a freak wouldn't be enough. "Have you ever known anybody who was blind?"

"Yeah."

"What about somebody who was deaf?"

"No I ain't never known any deaf people."

"Okay, have you ever known anybody who was handicapped?"

"You mean like in a wheelchair?"

"Yes, or that had to walk with braces on their legs."

"Yeah, there was a little girl that started school last year and she had them braces."

"Do you think people like that are freaks?"

"No ma'am, they're just different." 

"You mean like you?"

"No, not like me," he slowly answered.

"Why?"

"Cause there ain't nobody else like me," he snapped. "I'm sorry," Bo was immediately contrite, knowing he wasn't supposed to use that tone with grownups.

"So..." she challenged, ignoring his tone.

"I ain't met but one blind person but I know there's blind people all over the world and there's deaf people and cripples all over too. I ain't never heard of nobody like me before, a little boy in a man's body, it ain't natural so I'm a freak."

"I've met people like you before."

"Ya have? Where?" he asked, his voice dripping with suspicion.

"In Atlanta, there's a special school for children like you."

"There is?"

"Yes there is," she confirmed. She knew it wasn't entirely true, the children in that school would never become adults, unlike Bo who might very well mature. However Betsy felt that in this case bending the truth was justified if it helped the boy to feel less like a freak.

"I can't go to that school though?" he asked.

"Well it's an awfully long drive to Atlanta, I'm sure that's why your uncle isn't sending you there." Betsy was quick to answer, kicking herself for not seeing that coming.

"You ain't making that up are ya? I'm really not a freak?"

Looking into those big blue eyes, so filled with hope, Betsy couldn't help the desire to do all she could to fulfill that hope. "I'm not making it up Bo, you're not a freak," she assured him.

"Do ya think I could ever go to that school?"

"Well I doubt your uncle could afford it, but you know there are some very good things about being taught at home."

"There are?"

"Sure there are. Because I won't have any other students I'll be able to help you whenever you have a problem, so some of those subjects you have trouble with might become easier. Another nice thing is that you won't have to go to school all day." 

"I won't?"

"Nope, with this type of situation we can do it two ways. Either I can come here three days a week and we'll work from eight in the morning until three in the afternoon, or I can come every day and we'll work from eight in the morning until lunch time." 

"Which way are you going to do it?"

"That's up to you Bo, which would you like?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure you can. We'll start with me coming every day and if you decide you'd be rather have me just come three times a week then we can do that, okay?"

"Okay."

Betsy glanced at her watch, "I think it's about lunch time. What do you say we go back to the house?"

"Okay." Bo shyly looked at his new teacher as they walked towards the house. "I'm glad you decided you could teach me, you're nice."

"Thank you Bo." She couldn't hold back the smile his simple words brought to her face, touching her heart more than the most flowery praise ever could.

Later that afternoon Luke found Bo sitting by the creek, but he wasn't playing, he was just sitting and staring at the water. "Hey Bo, what ya doing?" he asked as he joined him.

"Just thinking."

"About..."

"Did you know I ain't a freak?"

"Of course I knew that Bo." Luke was surprised, he'd thought they were past this. "What brought this on?"

"I told Miss Miller that I thought that's why Uncle Jesse wouldn't let me go to school, cause I'm a freak."

"Oh Bo, why didn't you tell me?"

Bo shrugged, picking up a small twig and breaking it into smaller pieces.

"Bo?" Luke asked, hoping his little cousin would tell him.

"Guess I figured you'd just tell me I wasn't cause ya wanted to be nice."

"You didn't think Miss Miller might do that?"

"She don't know me, and she sure don't love me so she ain't got no reason to lie to me."

"Okay," Luke had to admit the boy's logic was sound. "So what did she tell you?"

"She said that I ain't a freak, just like somebody whose blind, or deaf, or crippled ain't a freak."

"That's true Bo."

"I told her I was still a freak cause there ain't no more people like me, she said there is so people like me. She said there's a school in Atlanta for kids like me."

"She did huh?" Luke fought to keep his voice calm, even as he silently raged against Miss Miller for putting the idea of a special school in Bo's head.

"Yeah, and I know I can't go to it. She explained that Uncle Jesse probably couldn't afford it, besides Atlanta is a long way from here."

"It is a bit of a drive," Luke smiled. Though it wasn't really that far, he understood that when you were eight a two hour drive was a very long trip. "I'm glad Miss Miller made ya feel better," he sincerely added, revising his opinion of the new teacher.

"She really did, I think I'll like having her for my teacher." Bo picked up another twig, snapping it in several pieces. "Luke, do you think I could ever go to that school for a visit?"

"Why would you want to?"

"I thought it'd be a way to get some friends my age."

"You're not happy with the friends you have?"

"You, Cooter and all the guys have been real good about playing with me, but y'all ain't kids and ya got work to do."

"We don't mind playing with you Bo, everybody likes spending time with ya," Luke assured him.

"I know Luke, but it's not the same as playing with other kids. I miss having friends my age," he quietly added.

"I'm sorry Bo," Luke sympathized, reaching out and wrapping his hand around the back of Bo's neck, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I can't promise you anything, but maybe we can find a way for you to have some friends your age."

Turning to his older cousin, he hugged him tightly, "Thank you Luke, your the bestest cousin ever."

"Don't thank me yet Bo, I might not be able to do anything."

"I know, but at least you're trying."

"You ready to go back to the house?"

"Sure, ya think Uncle Jesse would let me have some cookies?"

"I bet you could talk him into it," Luke encouraged with a smile.

"Race ya," Bo called as he took off towards the house.

Luke chased after him, grinning at his cousin's enthusiasm. As he ran he prayed that he could find a solution to Bo's problem, wanting nothing more than to make his little cousin happy.

TBC

Sorry it was so long in coming, things are getting busy at college but I'll try to get the next update done quicker. Hope y'all liked it, please feed the muse with reviews.

A/N: I know retarded isn't the proper term anymore, however Jesse is of a generation that would have used that word regularly and in 1985 which is when this is set it was still quite commonly used by the layman.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes Of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrils.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Angst

Rating: FRT

// indicates thoughts.

Bold indicates the balladeer.

Changes

Chapter 9

Late summer eased into fall, and still Luke hadn't managed to find a solution that would allow Bo some friends his own age. The only place he knew of where there were adults like Bo was the school Miss Miller had mentioned. He didn't mind taking Bo there, but with it being in Atlanta it wouldn't really be possible to go often and he was afraid that would make it worse in the long run. Running a hand through his hair, he stared out over the fields, wishing again that he could do more to help Bo.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jesse offered quietly.

Luke sighed, "I was just thinking about Bo."

"What about him?"

"I wish I could figure out a way for him to have friends his own age."

"Why ya worried about it? He seems happy enough," Jesse observed.

"He is, but he told me he misses having friends his age. He ain't stupid Uncle Jesse, he knows that me, Cooter and well any of the guys, ain't really got the time to play with him as much as he'd like. It's easier now I think, cause he's got schoolwork to occupy his time, but when vacation comes he'll be missing what he ain't got again."

"Does he think you fellas don't want to play with him?"

"He thinks we're not really wanting to play cars and other kid games. He ain't exactly wrong," Luke reluctantly admitted.

"That's understandable, y'all are grown men."

"Yeah, but it ain't fair to Bo. He can't play with any of the kids his age in Hazzard cause he could hurt them and the only place where there's other kids like him is too far away to take him. He deserves to have some friends Uncle Jesse."

"He has friends Luke," Jesse reminded him.

"Yeah he does, but none of us are kids, though I guess L.B. and Cooter might come pretty close," Luke added with a small grin.

"They do at that," Jesse chuckled.

"He ain't never gonna be the same is he?"

"You heard the doc Luke, your cousin might someday be an adult again."

"Yeah, but even if he is, he'll never be the Bo Duke we knew before."

"I reckon that's so."

"I guess a part of me thought he'd go through this second childhood and when he was grown up again, he'd be the same Bo as he was before the accident. That won't happen though, I see that now. This time is so much different than the first childhood, him not having friends his own age is just part of it."

"He never really did have many friends his own age Luke, most of his friends were your friends first," Jesse pointed out. Reaching out, he gave his nephew's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's not easy is it son?"

"No sir."

"You lost your cousin and best friend, in a way he died the day of the accident, but you ain't really had the chance to grieve for him."

"I shouldn't be grieving Uncle Jesse," Luke protested. "He ain't dead, he's here, alive and healthy...but he's so different that he..." Luke trailed off, not wanting to allow his thoughts to go any further, knowing where they would lead.

"Luke, what is it?"

"Sometimes I almost wish he had died in that accident. I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I don't really mean that..."

"It's alright Luke, I know what you mean," Jesse cut him off.

"You do? Could you explain it to me?"

"I think it's because you do feel like ya lost your cousin that day, but because he's here ya feel guilty for grieving that loss. You ain't never been one for talking out your feelings and the one person you'd most likely talk to is the one ya can't, so you're bottling things up, not letting yourself have them thoughts of grief and loss."

"That don't explain how I could even almost wish something as awful as that."

"I think it does," Jesse argued. "You feel loss, followed by guilt, but you don't talk, you bottle it up and every once in a while it has to come out. All of those mixed up feelings just sometimes come out as a desire for something normal."

"Normal? Ya think it's normal to wish my cousin dead?" Luke nearly yelled. Staring at his uncle with something close to horror, he couldn't believe the older man thought there was something normal about his thoughts.

"I think it's understandable that you want something normal, because you'd know how to deal with that. If Bo had died that day, we would've had a wake and a funeral, both completely ordinary things. We would've all grieved his loss, but eventually we'd move on from our grief and while we was grieving we would have the support of the whole town. What we're dealing with is still loss, but it ain't a normal loss so there ain't any of the usual steps to help ya and that makes it a lot harder to get through."

"So you're saying I sometimes wish he'd died, because that would be easier to handle?"

"Something like that."

"What kind of man does that make me Uncle Jesse? I should be rejoicing that he's still here, that someday he'll be an adult again, even if he ain't exactly the same."

"Says who?"

"You don't think I should?"

"I think that it's normal for ya to grieve, even while you're glad to have Bo alive and healthy. I reckon the best thing for you to do is let yourself feel your loss and sadness, just like you would if he had physically died. If you let youself deal with that grief I think you'll find that those ocassional thoughts will go away and you'll be able to move on."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," throwing his arms around his uncle, he hugged him tight, surprising them both. " I ain't sure how we got from talking about Bo's need for friends to this, but I'm glad we did," he added as he pulled away.

"I hope it helped," Jesse quietly responded.

"It did," Luke assured him. "I don't suppose ya know how long it'll take me to grieve?"

"No son I don't, it's different for everybody, there ain't no time schedule."

Luke nodded, turning away from his uncle to stare out over the fields, unaware when Jesse left him alone again. Standing there, lost in thought, he was carried back to the past. No longer was he seeing the fields, ripe for harvesting, instead he was seeing a group of boys playing football. In the midst of them was a smaller boy, who, in spite of his size, played right alongside them, never complaining about a tackle and doing his best to bring down his opponents when called for. Luke smiled as he remembered those happy days when they had all been children, playing and laughing together. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, "I got it!" Running back to the house he jumped into the General and took off.

"Where's Luke going?" Bo asked.

"I don't know sprout," Jesse replied, just as confused as his nephew. "Didn't you say something about needing help with some math homework?" turning him back towards the house, hoping to distract him.

"Yes sir," Bo mumbled.

"Giving you fits?"

Bo nodded, "It's fractions. I just don't get it Uncle Jesse, who cares how many slices of pie there are?"

"Well you'd care if I cut a pie into six pieces and Luke took three of them and Daisy took two, leaving you with only one-sixth of the pie."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say Luke got half the pie and Daisy got almost half, I'd just tell you they were being greedy pigs."

Jesse laughed, "You just did math with fractions sprout."

"I did?"

"Yep. You said Luke got half the pie, how did you know that?"

"Cause he got three slices and three is half of six."

"It sure is, so you reduced three-sixths to one-half."

"I did, didn't I?" Bo grinned.

"Ya sure did, come on now and we'll see if we can't get the rest of it to make sense to you."

Luke parked the General, waving at the woman sitting on the porch shelling peas. Climbing out, he walked up to the rail, leaning against it.

"Hello Luke, it's been a while. Can I get ya a glass of tea?"

"No thank you Lou Ann. How have you been?"

"Oh, I can't complain," she smiled. "We heard about Bo's situation, how is he doing?"

"He's doing okay," Luke quietly replied. "Actually he's the reason I came to visit."

"He is?" she asked, her hands stilling in their task.

"Yes ma'am, I was hoping Rod could help me."

"Rod? I don't understand, how could Rod help ya?"

Luke sighed, praying that Lou Ann wouldn't think he was over-stepping his bounds. "Bo misses having friends his own age. Me, Cooter, Brody, L.B. and a few others, play with him as much as we can, but we got chores and jobs to take care of too."

"Do you resent having to spend time with Bo?"

"No ma'am, never. I do admit it ain't always easy to play games with him that we've all outgrown a long time ago. The problem is, Bo's too big to let him play with other eight year olds, he could hurt them without meaning to."

"Yes I suppose he could, but Luke, Rod ain't eight years old either."

"I know," Luke conceded. "I was talking to my uncle earlier and he said something about Bo's friends never were his age, since they were usually my friends first. That got me thinking and then I remembered Rod..."

"You think cause he's so big for his age and just a few years older than Bo he could play with him, be a friend to him?"

"Yes ma'am, that's what I was thinking."

"You're welcome to talk to him Luke, and of course he can spend time with Bo if he wants, after chores and schoolwork of course."

"Thank you Lou Ann, I appreciate it."

"Hold on now Luke, before you go talking to Rod you need to be ready for him to say no. He may not want to, though I suspect he'll say yes, and I don't want him pushed. There's something else you maybe didn't think of though."

"What's that?"

"Even if Rod is willing, they may not hit it off. Oh I know Rod likes Bo, but that was when Bo was a grown man. Now that he's a kid himself, they may not get along. If that happens I want your word that you won't try to talk Rod into spending time with him anyway. He should be free to choose who his friends are and it shouldn't be cause he feels guilty or obligated."

"You got my word Lou Ann, I wouldn't ever want him to do that anyway. It would hurt Bo worse than not having friends if he found out somebody was hanging out with him cause they felt sorry for him or something."

"You're right, it probalby would do just that. Rod's in the barn if you want to talk to him," she smiled, going back to shelling peas.

"Thank you." Turning away, Luke headed to the barn.

"You ain't got to ask Luke, I heard ya talking to Mama," Rod greeted him.

"So what ya think?"

"I like Bo, I'd be happy to spend time with him."

"Thank you Rod, ya don't know what this'll mean to him."

"I think I might know better than ya realize."

"Oh?"

"I've always been big for my age, makes it hard to have friends when you're a lot bigger than them. Do ya want me to come over now?"

"It's a school night, maybe it'd be better if ya came over on Friday. Besides, I don't want Bo to feel like I fetched ya like a puppy or something."

Rod giggled, "Okay, guess it might not work if he thinks I'm just there cause you asked me to."

"I ain't gonna lie to him Rod, but I don't figure I should volunteer everything either."

"Ya ain't got to lie to him Luke, I've been wanting to come see him since I heard about his accident, I just wasn't sure if I could."

"What do ya mean?"

Rod shrugged, "I was kind of scared. I ain't never been around somebody like Bo, I mean I seen kids at school that are in the special ed class, but I ain't never been around 'em."

"Bo ain't no different than he was Rod, except he's mentally eight years old now."

"He don't look different? Ain't drooling all the time, or have that dumb look on his face all the time?"

"Dumb look?"

"Yeah, you know what I mean Luke. I ain't trying to be mean, but a lot of them kids in the special ed class always look like they don't really understand things. Like they're just stupid and don't understand even real simple stuff."

"Bo ain't like that Rod, he looks the same he always did." With effort he forced himself to stay calm, reminding himself that Rod was just a child himself.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, that was what scared me the most I think. I was afraid that I'd say or do the wrong thing and hurt Bo's feelings. I always liked Bo, like your whole family, the last thing I'd want to do is hurt anybody in your family."

"I appreciate that Rod, you think you can handle seeing him now?"

"Yes sir, I think I can. You gonna come pick me up Friday or do ya want Mama to bring me?"

"Actually it might be best if your mama brings ya, that way Bo will just figure you're coming for a visit on your own."

"Okay, I'll see ya Friday afternoon then."

Bo looked up from where he was playing with his cars, not recognizing the car pulling up to the house, he went back to his play.

"Can I play too?" an unfamiliar voice asked a couple of minutes later.

Bo glanced up, "Okay."

"Thanks," he said, as he sat down on the ground. "My name's Rod Moffet," he introduced himself, though it felt weird when he already knew Bo.

"Bo Duke," came the polite response. Focusing on his cars, Bo went back to playing, sneaking looks at Rod ocassionally.

Rod ignored the looks, waiting for Bo to ask the questions on his mind.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen, how old are you?"

"Eight," Bo replied, continuing to play with his cars. Several minutes went by as the two boys played in silence, "You're really tall."

"So are you."

"Yeah, is your body grown up too?"

"Nope, I'm just tall."

"Oh, where do you live?"

"I live in Chickasaw with my mama."

"I don't like Chickasaw, y'all got a mean sheriff."

"Yeah, but we don't live in town, so we don't see him much."

"Does your mama know my Uncle Jesse?"

"Yep, she's known him all her life. She grew up in Hazzard, until she met my daddy and married him."

"Where's your dad?"

"He died a couple of years back," Rod quietly replied, the smile slipping from his face.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to make ya sad."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Your family helped us out a lot afterwards."

"Why ain't I seen ya before?"

"We got a farm to run too, don't get the chance to come over as much as we'd like. Now that the harvest is done we had some time so Mama decided it was time for a visit. What grade are you in?"

"Third grade, what grade are you in?"

"I'm in seventh grade. Do you like school?"

"It's okay, kind of weird cause I have to be home-schooled now."

"I wish I could be home-schooled, I bet it's fun."

"I miss having other kids to play with."

"Hadn't thought of that, guess it would be a little lonely, but at least I wouldn't have to deal with other kids teasing me for being so big."

"They tease you?"

"Yeah, most of the kids are just a little over five feet tall and I'm over six feet tall now. They think I'm weird."

"Ain't no fun to get teased."

"No it's not," Rod agreed.

"Looks like ya had a good idea Luke," Jesse said as they sat on the porch, watching the boys play.

"Yeah, I hope they can become friends."

"They seem to be getting along pretty good so far."

"This'll be good for Rod too," Lou Ann said from the swing.

"How's that?" Luke asked.

"He don't complain, but he doesn't have many friends. He's so much bigger than the other boys that it's hard for him to fit in."

"I just hope the age difference won't be a problem."

"I don't think it will be, Rod is still young enough to like playing."

"Will you and Rod stay for supper?" Jesse asked.

"Thank you Jesse, that sounds real nice."

"Uncle Jesse can Rod stay the night?" Bo asked after supper.

"It's alright with me, if his mama says it's okay."

"Please Mrs. Moffet," Bo turned pleading blue eyes on her.

"Please Mama," Rod added his own plea.

"How can I say no to two such cute boys," Lou Ann laughed. "You didn't bring any pajamas or your toothbrush though Rod."

"We could find something for him to wear I bet," Bo suggested.

"It'd be okay if I didn't brush my teeth one night, wouldn't it?"

"I could follow you home and bring back whatever Rod needs," Luke suggested.

"Actually I was going to suggest that maybe it'd be easier if Bo spent the night at our house," Lou Ann offered.

"In Chickasaw?" Bo asked, his voice rising a notch in fear.

"Sheriff Little don't ever come to our place Bo," Rod assured him.

"He ain't gonna bother you now sprout, he knows not to," Jesse added.

"Are ya sure?" he asked them both.

"I'm sure Bo, he won't bother you again," Jesse assured him.

"Don't you worry Bo, Rod's right Sheriff Little don't ever come to our place," Lou Ann said.

"I got a basketball hoop over the barn door," Rod tempted him.

"I guess I could," Bo's uncertainity was easy to hear.

"You ain't got to if ya don't want to Bo, I can get Rod's things and bring them back here, I don't mind," Luke quickly offered.

"I tell ya what Bo, if you come spend the night at our place and need to come home I'll bring ya back, no matter what time of night it is," Lou Ann added.

"Really?" Bo asked. He wanted to try, afraid that if he didn't Rod would think he was a scared baby and wouldn't want to be his friend.

"Really," Lou Ann confirmed.

"And if ya go home, I'll come with ya and spend the night here," Rod put in.

"Okay, is it okay Uncle Jesse?"

"Sure it is Bo. Why don't you go get your things together?"

"Yes sir," Bo quickly obeyed. Jumping up from the table, he nearly ran to his room, only his uncle's voice reminding him to slow down kept him from it.

"Want some help?"

"Sure Luke, thanks. What should I take?"

"Why don't you go get your cars while I get your clothes together," Luke suggested.

"Okay," Bo agreed, hurrying outside to gather up his cars.

Too soon in Luke's opinion Bo was in Lou Ann's car, sitting in the back seat waving as the car pulled away. "I hope he'll be okay."

"He'll be fine Luke, this is just the kind of thing he needs," Jesse assured him.

"Isn't this what you wanted Luke?" Daisy asked. She didn't understand Luke sometimes, she would think he'd be happy that Bo had another child to play with.

"Yeah Daisy, but Bo ain't been away from home since he got out of the hospital, I just don't want him to have a bad experience."

"That ain't gonna happen Luke. Rod's a nice kid, he wouldn't be mean to anybody, especially somebody younger than him," Daisy reminded him.

"You're right Daisy, I'm worrying for nothing."

"Why don't you come down to the Boar's Nest tonight Luke? It'd probably do you good to get away from the farm too."

"I think I will," Luke smiled. He hadn't realized until Daisy said something, but it had been a while since he'd gone out. In fact since Bo's accident, he didn't think he'd been away from his cousin for more than a few hours during the day as he did chores, including running errands, and Bo did his schoolwork. Other than that he had stayed home, not wanting to be too far from Bo, knowing the boy depended on him.

"Hey Luke, it's been ages since I've seen you," Sue Ann smiled, sidiling up beside him as he stood at the bar.

"Don't look like the time's hurt you any," Luke winked.

Grinning and blushing, Sue Ann felt a thrill go through her. "You always know just the right thing to say. Where you been keeping yourself?"

"Been busy at the farm. Can I buy ya a beer?"

"Thank you, I'd like that."

"Jerry, two more beers," he called to the bartender. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh not much, I've missed seeing you," she quietly replied, running her fingers over his arm.

"I've missed being seen," he smiled.

"Hey Duke, what ya doing out? Ain't you supposed to be babysitting your retard cousin?" Ernie Ledbetter taunted.

"Ignore him Luke," Sue Ann advised, laying a hand on his arm.

"What's the matter Duke, ain't you got nothing to say?"

"You ain't worth it Ledbottom," Luke snarled, using Bo's nickname for the local bully.

"What'd you call me?"

"You deaf or just stupid?"

With a low growl, Ernie threw a punch at Luke's face. Easily ducking the punch, Luke retalilated with a punch of his own, connecting with Ernie's jaw, and knocking him out.

"Alright Luke Duke I've got you now," Rosco chortled, arriving just in time to see Luke throw his punch.

"Rosco you can't arrest me, I was just defending myself," Luke protested.

"That ain't what it looked like to me."

"He's telling the truth Sheriff," Sue Ann confirmed as several voices in the crowd added their own words of confirmation.

"You're still under arrest," Rosco insisted, slapping a pair of handcuffs on Luke's wrists.

"For what?"

"Disturbing the peace," Rosco replied, dragging him towards the door.

"What about Ernie?"

"Don't you worry about him, I'll come back and get him as soon as you're in the car. You can keep each other company," Rosco giggled.

"I think I'd rather keep Boss Hogg company."

"Yeah well Boss ain't gonna want to spend time with riff-raff like you Dukes." Opening the back door, Rosco soon had Luke inside. Turning away, he went back inside, returning moments later with a groggy Ernie Ledbetter. Depositing him in the back seat with Luke, he ignored the twin glares directed his way.

**I hope ol' Rosco's got enough sense to put them boys in seperate cells.**

TBC

A/N: Rod Moffet and his mother Lou Ann were introduced in the episode The Boar's Nest Bears.

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, AU(Alternate Universe), Violence towards a child

Rating: FRT

Bold indicates balladeer

Changes

Chapter 10

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse," Luke apologized the moment he saw his uncle.

Standing outside the cell, Jesse gave his eldest a steady look. "What happened?" he gruffly asked.

"Ledbetter happened," Luke replied, glaring at the man in the other cell.

"Exactly how do you mean?"

"He started a fight with me, was calling Bo a retard..."

"And you hit him," Jesse interrupted.

"No sir, not until he took a swing at me."

"So what did Rosco charge you with?"

"Disturbing the peace. I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I know we can't really afford this right now."

"Don't you worry about that son, it ain't your fault that Rosco is a jackass. I'll be right back, just as soon as I track down that poor excuse for a sheriff and pay your bail." Stalking up the stairs to the booking area, Jesse glared at the door leading to J.D.'s office. If Rosco wasn't out here, it was a safe bet he was in the county commissioner's office. Turning the doorknob, he entered without knocking, "Rosco I want to talk to you."

"Now see here Jesse, me and Rosco are in the middle of an important meeting, you can't just barge in here like this," Boss blustered.

"Guess that means y'all don't want the bail money for Luke."

"Well, um, ya see Jesse, the thing is..." Rosco stuttered nervously.

"Rosco what are ya trying to say?" Jesse asked.

"Go on Rosco, tell him."

Jesse looked at Rosco, noticing that he looked suspiciously like a deer caught in the headlights, a look that couldn't mean anything good for his nephew. "Rosco?"

"There ain't no bail Jesse," Rosco quickly replied.

"No bail?" Jesse yelled. "Now you hold on right there Rosco, you can't deny him bail on a misdemeanor charge."

Rosco quickly took a step back, moving behind Boss Hogg as Jesse advanced on him. "Don't you threaten me Jesse Duke," he blustered, feeling safer now.

"This is your doing, isn't it J.D.?"

"No it ain't, this is your nephew's doing," Boss smugly replied. "It's time we make an example, the citizens of Hazzard are tired of these young men getting into fights, disturbing the peace and generally making a nuisance of themselves."

"Why you fat...I ought to beat some of that suet out of you," Jesse growled, moving closer and jabbing a finger into Boss' chest.

"Rosco, did that sound like a threat to you?" J.D. asked, glaring at Jesse.

"It sure did Boss," Rosco chortled.

"Arrest him Rosco."

"Arrest me? For what?"

"Yeah Boss for what? I don't think he's broke no laws." Rosco added, scratching his head in confusion.

"For what?" Boss yelled. "He threatened me didn't he?"

"Well yeah."

"And I'm a county official, ain't I?"

"Yeah, oh yeah," Rosco grinned; the light coming on. "Jesse Duke you're under arrest for threatening a county official," Rosco needlessly informed the older man as he grabbed his arm.

"You let go of me Rosco, right now," Jesse ordered. Grinning in satisfaction when his arm was abruptly released, he walked to the cells, his head held high.

Luke stood up when he saw his uncle and Rosco. Taking a step forward, he quickly backed up when his uncle stepped into the cell. "Uncle Jesse, what's going on?" he asked, confused by why Rosco had locked the cell and left.

"J.D. Hogg, up to his usual tricks," he snapped.

"What do ya mean?"

"He won't set bail for you, wants to make an example of ya he says, so I threatened him..."

"And he had you arrested too," Luke finished for him. "Damn, what do ya figure he's up to?"

"My guess would be that he figures to set the bail high enough that we won't be able to make the mortgage, especially since we may lose our harvest."

"Damn him," Luke cursed, wishing he could do something to stop Boss from always trying to take their farm.

"Don't you worry boy, his plan ain't gonna work, not this time," Jesse vowed.

"How we gonna stop him if we're locked up?"

"I get a phone call don't I?"

"Yes sir."

"You just hide and watch boy," Jesse grinned. "Rosco! Rosco get yer butt down here, I want to make my phone call."

"You ain't got to yell Jesse," Rosco grumbled as he came down the stairs. "I guess you want to call Daisy?" he asked as he unlocked the cell door.

"That's right," Jesse confirmed as he stepped out of the cell. Stomping up the stairs, he picked up the phone and called the farm. Glaring at Rosco as he hovered nearby, he turned his back and quietly told Daisy what he wanted her to do.

"I got it Uncle Jesse," Daisy grinned as she pictured Boss' reaction. "Uncle Jesse, what do ya want me to tell Bo?"

"Bo?" Sighing heavily, he hadn't thought of that, this was bound to upset him. Jesse hung his head, "Tell him the truth baby."

"It's gonna upset him a lot," Daisy worried.

"I know Daisy, but there ain't no way to avoid it. It'd upset him more if ya lied to him. Kids ain't stupid Daisy, they know when things are being kept from them."

"Yes sir," Daisy replied. "I'll take care of everything Uncle Jesse, don't worry about that."

"I know ya will Daisy. We'll see ya soon girl, good-bye," Jesse ended the call. "Alright Rosco, I'm ready to go back downstairs," he announced as he hung up the phone.

**I sure hope Jesse's plan works, whatever it is.**

As soon as her uncle ended the call, Daisy was on the phone, setting his plan in motion. That completed, the young woman headed outside. Hopping into her jeep; she headed for the Moffet farm. Though she had thought of nothing else, by the time she arrived at Lou Ann's, she still had no idea how to break the news to Bo.

"Daisy!" Bo yelled excitedly as he ran to the jeep and hugged his cousin.

"Hey Bo, did ya have a good time?"

"You bet! Is it time to go home already?"

"Don't ya want to come home?" Daisy teased, hoping it would be this easy.

"Well yeah, but not yet."

"Why don't you go play with Rod while I visit with Lou Ann," she suggested.

"Okay," turning around, Bo ran off to play with Rod.

"Hey Daisy, how you doing?" Lou Ann greeted her as she stepped onto the porch.

"I've been better Lou Ann," Daisy honestly replied.

With a concerned look and a sympathetic sound, Lou Ann soon had Daisy seated on the porch swing. Sitting down beside her, she waited for the younger woman to tell her what the problem was.

"Last night Luke came to the Boar's Nest and Ledbetter tried to start some trouble."

"Luke got in a fight?"

"Yeah, Ledbetter threw the first punch, but Rosco arrested them both."

"What'd he arrest Luke for?"

"Disturbing the peace and if that wasn't bad enough, when Uncle Jesse went to pay his bail this morning, there wasn't any."

"Wasn't any bail?" Lou Ann couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's right, and then Uncle Jesse threatened to beat Boss Hogg and he had him arrested for threatening a county official."

"Oh my. Why would he do that?"

"Uncle Jesse figures he's trying to get the farm again."

"I don't understand, how is this going to help him with that?"

"If we have to spend a lot of money on the bail for both of them, we won't have the money for the mortgage. If that don't work, then keeping them in jail for a few days could keep us from harvesting before rain comes," Daisy explained.

"Rod and I have our harvest in, we'd be happy to help you get the harvest in," Lou Ann quickly offered.

"That's real nice of ya Lou Ann, but if Uncle Jesse's plan works that won't be a problem. It would help though if Bo could stay here one more night and please don't tell him about Luke and Uncle Jesse." Daisy had made the decision on the drive over that for once in her life she wasn't going to obey her uncle; in the next second the choice was taken from her hands.

"Whwhat about them?" Bo stuttered. He'd only been coming to see if they could have some lemonade and had heard Daisy's words to Mrs. Moffet. Standing there next to the porch, he felt like he had a hole in the middle of his stomach as he waited for his cousin to answer him.

"Bo, oh honey I'm sorry," Daisy felt awful.

"Are they...hurt?"

"No Bo, no," Daisy quickly replied. "But they are in jail."

"Jail? Why? Did I do something bad?" he asked, remembering what that mean sheriff had said about Luke going to jail because of him. "Is that why they're in jail?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Bo, I promise you that."

"How come they're in jail then?"

"Well, um, Luke got into a fight and when Uncle Jesse went to get him out there was a little trouble."

"A fight? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, just mad about being in jail."

"What happened to Uncle Jesse?"

"He, um, got into an argument with Boss Hogg and Boss had him arrested." Taking his hand, she went on, " I don't want you worrying though cousin, we're gonna get them out of jail, I promise."

"What are ya gonna do? Ya ain't gonna go to jail too are ya?" Bo asked, suddenly afraid that he would lose his whole family.

"No I ain't going to jail. Uncle Jesse has a plan, he had me make a couple of phone calls to some people that can help."

Bo looked at her carefully, after a moment he was sure she wasn't hiding anything from him. "What can I do to help?"

"You can help best by staying at Rod's one more night, you think you can handle that?"

"Stay out of the way ya mean?" Bo pouted.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but it would help if I didn't have to worry about ya," Daisy admitted.

"Okay, just..."

"Just what honey?"

"Just please get them out of jail Daisy, it's scary."

If he hadn't been so utterly serious, Daisy might've chuckled at his announcement. She could see he was serious though, and knowing what he'd been put through by Rosco and Sheriff Little, she would never hurt him like that. "I know baby and we will get them out, okay?"

"Okay," Bo quietly replied. He wanted to believe her, but she was just a girl and if Uncle Jesse couldn't get Luke out of jail, then what chance did Daisy have to get them both out?

"Bo can stay here, can't he Lou Ann?"

"Of course he can Daisy, Bo is welcome to stay here as long as y'all need."

"Thank you," Daisy responded, giving the other woman a grateful hug. "I have to go now, but I'll call ya as soon as everything's settled." Standing up, she hugged Bo, assuring him one more time that she'd get their uncle and cousin out of jail. Letting the boy go, Daisy walked back to her jeep, and drove off to see Luke's friend Coop over in Cedar City.

The first inkling Boss had of any problems was the arrival of the press, in the form of Luke's friend Coop. "Mr. Hogg, my name is Cooper, I'm a reporter for the Cedar City Daily and I'd like to ask you a few questions if I could?" Coop asked, his pencil poised to write down the answers.

Boss eyed him suspiciously, remembering the last time this young man had shown up in Hazzard, asking questions. "Questions about what?" he growled.

"I understand you've denied bail to a young man who is in jail on a misdemeanor charge of disturbing the peace, is that true?"

"Yes it is. The citizens of Hazzard deserve a town that is free of disturbances and fights, it's time we made an example of those who would cause trouble. Perhaps if the other troublemakers in town see that we won't tolerate their shenangians any longer, they'll settle down or move on."

"So you're trying to drive people out of Hazzard?"

"Now, I didn't say that but if the troublemakers want to leave, I certainly won't object," Boss blustered, puffing himself up.

"Aren't you concerned with the constitutional rights of the accused?"

"His rights aren't being violated."

"He has a right not to be subjected to cruel or unusual punishment. I'd say being jailed without bail for a misdemeanor offense is certainly unusual and perhaps cruel. When is his trial to be held?"

"Trial date hasn't been set. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Boss said, shuffling papers.

"What about his right to a speedy trial?"

"He'll get his day in court, but we have to wait for the judge to be in town."

"Alright," Coop nodded, writing down notes. "Now what about the elderly man you arrested for threatening a county official? Has bail been set for him?"

"Of course not," Boss quickly replied. "Do you think I'd set bail for such a serious charge?"

"Is that a legitimate charge Mr. Hogg?"

"I'm not in the habit of making up laws as I go along Mr. Cooper."

**Now folks, that ain't no lie Boss told, he ain't made a habit of it, he's made a career of it.**

"I've done some checking Mr. Hogg and I can't find any law on the books against threatening somebody. What do you have to say about that?"

"I say you obviously haven't checked thoroughly and I'll thank you to get out of my office, I've got work to do."

"Just one more thing before I go Mr. Hogg."

Boss heaved an exasperated sigh, glaring at the young reporter. "What is it?"

"Is there any truth to the claims that the arrest of Luke Duke and his uncle is really due to a vendetta you have against the Duke family and not because of any laws they've broken?"

"What?" Boss yelled. "Rosco! Get in here and get this nusiance out of here," he yelled.

"Come on you," Rosco ordered, grabbing Coop's arm and escorting him out of the office.

"I'm glad you're here sheriff, I'd like to ask you a few questions," Coop smiled.

"Ya would? Well I don't know if I should be talking to you," Rosco stuttered uncertainly. Glancing towards Boss' door, he shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Why not? Do you have something to hide?"

"Hide? No, what could I have to hide?" Rosco squeaked, getting more nervous now.

"The fact that Boss Hogg has you arresting people illegally. Or perhaps that he has you holding people without bail on misdemeanor charges, in direct violation of their constitutional rights."

"Violation? Illegal? What're you talking about? I ain't done nothing like that," the sheriff protested.

"Haven't you?" Coop challenged him.

"Rosco! Get in here," Boss ordered.

Coop smirked as the sheriff all but ran into Hogg's office, the door slamming shut behind him. He listened for a moment as Hogg berated the sheriff for talking to a reported, grinning as the bumbling man tried and failed to defend himself. Walking outside, he sauntered over to a non-descript sedan parked at the curb. "You're up," he informed the occupant as he casually walked past the car.

A middle-aged man, dressed in a conservative suit, climbed from the sedan and marched into the sheriff's office, a briefcase clutched in his hand. "Sheriff!" he called out, glancing around the empty office.

Cautiously opening the door, Rosco was relieved to see that the reporter had left. Boy had Boss been mad at him for talking to the guy, and he hadn't even said anything. "Yes sir, can I help you?" he asked, walking up to his desk.

"My name is Irving Wallace, I'm an attorney representing Mr. Lukas Duke and Mr. Jesse Duke," he introduced himself, handing Rosco a business card.

Rosco turned the card over in his hand several times, seeming to examine it thoroughly. In truth he was simply confused, he wasn't used to having lawyers showing up to defend the Dukes. He sure didn't know where they could've gotten the money to hire a lawyer. "Um, well what can I do for ya Mr. Wallace?"

"You can release my clients before I have you and Mr. Hogg up on charges of false arrest and imprisonment."

"You can't do that," Rosco protested. "I'm the law here, you can't have the law arrested."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that sheriff. I can most certainly have you arrested, and I will if my clients are not released immediately, with all charges dropped."

"I have to talk to Boss about this," Rosco stalled. He started towards Boss' office, only to turn back within seconds to snatch the card from the desk. "Boss we got a problem," he said, even before the door had shut.

"What do you mean we got a problem?" Boss asked, his eyes narrowing as he zeroed in on the sheriff.

"There's a lawyer here," Rosco began, handing the card to Boss. "He says he represents the Dukes and he wants them released or he's gonna have us charged with false arrest."

"Rosco you go back out there and tell him that he can't do that, because they did break the law," Boss ordered.

"I don't think he'll listen to me Boss, maybe you should tell him."

"I'm not the sheriff, that's your job, now go on, git," Boss ordered again, this time shoving Rosco out the door and locking it behind him.

"Well sheriff, are you prepared to release my clients?"

"Um, well, uh, no sir I'm not, that is Boss Hogg ya see, he won't let me," Rosco babbled.

"I see," Mr. Wallace frowned. "May I use your phone sheriff?" Picking up the receiver, he didn't wait for an answer as he dialed a well-known number. "Hello Avery, this is Irving Wallace. I hate to bother you Avery, but I'm having a bit of a problem here in Hazzard and I wondered if you could give me a hand with it." Irving listened for several minutes, nodding and making noises of approval in the appropriate places. "Yes sir, it's as I told you earlier and I'm afraid the parties in question are refusing to cooperate. Thank you Avery, I'll see you in a bit, good-bye." Hanging up the phone, he turned to a pale Rosco. "I'll be back in a little while sheriff, I hope you'll be more amenable when I return."

Rosco watched him going, wondering who he'd been talking to on the phone. Deciding he'd better tell Boss about this latest turn of events, he hurried to his office.

"Rosco you fool, do you have any idea who he was talking to?" Boss roared even before Rosco had finished speaking.

"Yea...no Boss, who was he talking to?"

"Well there's only one Avery I know and if he's getting involved I'll have to add some charges."

"But Boss, Jesse and Luke didn't do anything that you can add charges for," Rosco nervously pointed out.

"Oh yes they did...Jesse put his finger on my chest when he yelled at me, that's assault."

Rosco giggled, the thought of calling that assault tickling him. "You ain't serious are ya Boss? I don't think anybody would believe that was assault."

"You dang right I'm serious Rosco and I bet Luke resisted when you put the cuffs on him, didn't he?"

"Well yeah, but he always does that."

"Mmmhmmm, well that may be Rosco, but it seems to me that would be resisting arrest and it proves that he's a flight risk, so he shouldn't get no bail. That should do it, now you go file them new charges Rosco and let me know when Judge Drueten gets here."

"Judge Drueten? Is he coming here?" Rosco scratched his head, trying to remember any mention of the judge he might've missed.

"Who do you think Avery is?" Boss bellowed. "I swear Rosco if brains was money you couldn't buy a piece of bubble gum. Now go on and do what I told ya, I got work to do," he ordered, picking up a stack of papers from his desk as he turned away from him.

Rosco turned and left the room, mumbling about fat meadow muffins and what he'd like to do to him. Though he had misgivings about this plan of Boss' he wasn't about to say anything to the man. Boss might think he was stupid, but even he wasn't that dumb.

Two hours later Irving Wallace re-entered the sheriff's office, Judge Avery Drueten at his side. "Sheriff, I hope you've reconsidered releasing my clients," he said in greeting.

"He has not," Boss replied. Walking out of his office, a cigar clenched firmly between his teeth. "Judge Drueten," he greeted, "and you must be Mr. Wallace," he added, turning to the other man.

"I am, I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Yes sir I do, and you're wasting your time."

"I don't believe I am Mr. Hogg, there is such a thing as due process and constitutional rights you know."

"Are you implying that the sheriff has violated the rights of the Jesse and Luke Duke?" Boss asked, giving the lawyer a look of affrontery.

"No sir, I'm coming right out and saying it," Irving replied. "You can't refuse bail to somebody on a misdemeanor charge, nor can you charge a man with assault for saying what he'd like to do."

"You've been misinformed Mr. Wallace," Boss smirked. "Luke isn't charged only with disturbing the peace, but also with resisting arrest. I believe that proves him to be a flight risk, which would justify not giving him bail. As for Jesse, he isn't in jail for making threats, he's in jail for assaulting my person."

"You don't appear to be injured," Irving scornfully pointed out. "Just how is it that he assaulted you?"

"He put his hands on me when he threatened me, that makes it assault," Boss vaguely replied.

"I've heard enough," the judge interrupted their conversation. "JD, you're going to release Luke and Jesse, right after you drop all of the charges against them."

"But your honor surely you're not going to just come in here and make a ruling without hearing all of the evidence," Boss protested.

"Fair enough, let's hear your evidence." Avery Drueten strode to the podium above the main room, prepared to listen. He had known JD Hogg all his life, and he knew the man to be a liar, cheat and as corrupt as the day is long, but he was correct in his protest.

"Rosco tell him about what you walked into at the Boar's Nest."

"Well Judge, ya see I come down to the Boar's Nest and when I walked in the door, Luke Duke and Ernie Ledbetter was fighting. I started to arrest Luke for assault, cause he was standing and Ledbetter wasn't, but all the witnesses said that Ernie had swung first. So I arrested both of them, Ledbetter for assault and Luke for disturbing the peace. Well sir, he, Luke I mean, he didn't like that none and he resisted me taking him to my patrol car, so he's charged with resisting arrest too."

"I see, and where is Ernie Ledbetter?" Judge Drueten asked, peering at Rosco over his glasses.

"Oh, um, well he's been released on bail," Rosco quietly admitted. The moment the words were out of his mouth, he cringed, knowing there would be an explosion from the judge and he wasn't dissapointed.

"Rosco P. Coltrane, what do you think you're playing at? You let a man who is charged with assault out on bail, but keep a man charged with disturbing the peace in jail!"

"Don't forget resisting arrest your honor," Boss interrupted.

"Oh don't you worry JD, I'm not forgetting that for a moment," Avery growled, giving Boss the impression that it didn't bode well for him. "Alright, now you said that Jesse assaulted your person JD, I want to know exactly what he did," he ordered.

"Yes sir, well he came barging into my office, demanding that I release his nephew on bail. When I refused, he threatened to beat me and that's when he assaulted me."

"How did he assault you JD? He punched you? Kicked you? Slapped you?"

"He poked him in the chest," Rosco piped up, the judge's anger making him nervous.

"He poked him in the chest," Avery calmly repeated.

"It ain't as simple as the sheriff makes it out to be," Boss protested. Shooting a glare at his underling, he waited for the judge's decision, all the while trying to come up with a way to make his plan work.

"I'm ordering all charges against Luke and Jesse Duke dropped, sheriff go release them now."

JD sighed, he supposed it could've been worse. "Well now that's settled, I have work to take care of in my office," he stated, turning away.

"Not so fast JD, we're not quite done here."

"We're not? What else is there to take care of?"

"Hello Avery, I take it we have you to thank for our release?" Jesse asked as he and Luke entered the room.

"Hello Jesse, how are you doing?"

"Better now that we're out of jail."

"You never should've been arrested, either of you. JD I'm ordering you to pay restitution to Jesse and Luke for false imprisonment..."

"Restitution? Now you just hold on judge, I ain't paying them one red cent!" Boss snapped.

"I don't want any money from him Avery."

"There ya see judge, he don't want any money."

"That's good, because you're not giving him any money."

Boss looked at the judge, thoroughly confused, "I'm not?"

"No sir you're not, you're giving him time."

"Time?"

"That's right, you stole time from these two men by having them arrested on trumped up charges. It's only fair that you return it to them."

"Just how am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm glad you asked that JD. I could order you and Rosco to get their harvest in, but I'm sure Jesse would prefer to have somebody doing that who actually knows what he's doing. You're paying for it," Avery grinned.

"Paying for it? Paying for what?" Boss growled.

"The farmhands Jesse is going to hire to get his harvest in, giving him and Luke some time off."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll have you charged with harrassment, false imprisonment and of course I'll be testifying when Jesse files a civil suit against you for damages."

Boss stared at the judge, looking vaguely ill as his mouth opened and closed reflexively. "How...how many hands will ya be needing Jesse?" he finally asked, when his voice was again working.

"Oh I don't imagine I'll need more than three," Jesse answered, hiding his grin.

"Alright, I'll hire ya three and send them out," JD agreed, seeing a way to make his plan work.

"No JD, you'll let Jesse hire them and you'll pay the wages that Jesse decides on," the judge ordered.

"Yes sir," JD obeyed, knowing the time for arguing was over.

"Good, court dismissed!"

After the incident at the Boar's Nest, and the subsequent events, life for the Duke family quickly returned to normal. The harvest was done, the crops sold, with the exception of the ones for the use of the household. Daisy and Jesse had filled the pantry with jars of vegetables, fruits and jams, insuring that they would have plenty of good food to see them through the winter. Now that the harvest was taken care of, their days became more relaxed, giving Luke more time to spend with Bo, making the boy happier than he'd been in months.

"Uncle Jesse I got an idea I wanted to talk to you about," Luke said, leaning against the stall where his uncle was working, several weeks later.

Jesse turned around and leaned his hay rake against the wall. "What you got on your mind Luke?"

"Halloween's coming up and Miss Miller was telling me about a party they're having at that school in Atlanta."

"You want to take Bo to it?"

"Well I was thinking he might enjoy it, and it's the night before Halloween so he could still go trick or treating."

"That sounds like a real good idea Luke, have ya asked Bo if he wants to?"

"No sir, not yet. I didn't want to get his hopes up if you said no."

"If Bo wants to go I think it'd be a fine idea."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse, I'll go talk to him now."

Jesse smiled as he watched Bo bouncing as he waited for Luke to be ready to leave. "You're gonna bounce right through the floor if ya ain't careful youngin'," he teased.

"Uncle Jesse I ain't gonna do that," Bo stopped bouncing though.

"No son, ya ain't," Jesse confirmed.

"What's taking Luke so long?"

"He'll be out in a minute Bo, just settle down."

"Yes sir. Luke says there's a costume contest, ya think I'll win?"

"That's hard to say, but I'll bet you'll be the only NASCAR driver at the party."

"It's a really cool costume, ain't it?" Bo asked, glancing down at the red NASCAR suit he wore.

"It sure is," Jesse smiled, remembering how proud an older Bo had been the first time he wore the outfit as his dream of racing in NASCAR came true.

"You ready Bo?" Luke asked as he came into the kitchen.

Bo's eyes widened as he took in his cousin's cowboy costume. "Wow Luke, I didn't know you was wearing a costume."

"Wouldn't be right to go to a Halloween party in normal clothes. What do ya think?"

"I think it looks great, but I guess I won't win now."

"Oh I ain't entering the contest, that's just for the kids."

"It is?"

"Yep, now you ready?"

"Uh-huh," Bo nodded. "Bye Uncle Jesse," hugging the old man, he quickly raced out the door and jumped into the General's passenger seat.

Jesse followed the boys outside, smiling at the grin covering Bo's face. "You boys have fun, I'll have hot cocoa waiting for ya when you get home."

"Bye Uncle Jesse," Luke called as he put the powerful car in gear and pulled away.

The party was a lot of fun for both boys. Bo was enjoying spending time with other kids like him, kids he could joke with and playfully shove without worrying about hurting them. The best part of the evening came when he was given the prize for most original costume, the grin he gave when his name was called threatening to split his face. Collecting his ribbon and bag of small toys he ran to where Luke stood watching. "Ain't it great Luke? I won first place, thank you for bringing me here," he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his cousin.

"Congratulations cousin, I'm glad you're having a good time."

"I sure am, I'm gonna go show my new friends the toys I got, okay?"

"Alright, have fun." Luke grinned as he watched his cousin hurry off to join his friends.

"Looks like Bo is having fun."

Luke turned to smile at Miss Miller, "He sure is, thank you for telling me about this party."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you brought him," she smiled.

Bo had spent a while playing with his new toys and laughing with his new friends, now he was getting tired though. Gathering up his things he went in search of Luke, who was at that moment outside with Miss Miller, admiring the stars. Bo looked everywhere he could think of, but found no sign of his cousin. Having searched all through the building, he finally decided to check outside. Finding an exit, he went outside just as Luke and Miss Miller walked inside through another door.

"What are you doing out here?" a man in a policeman's uniform asked.

"I...I'm looking for my cousin," Bo nervously replied.

"No you're not," the man, a student at the school, argued. "You're trying to sneak off before I can arrest you for stealing."

"I didn't steal nothing," Bo protested. Taking a step back, he was prepared to run if he had to.

"What about that prize for the most original costume?" he asked. It wasn't fair that he had won, he wasn't even a student here, the boy thought to himself.

"I didn't steal that, they gave it to me," Bo replied, clutching his prize to his chest.

"You don't go to this school so you did steal it and I'm going to arrest you." Taking a step towards him, he grinned when the boy ran off in fear, dropping his ribbon on the ground. Bending over, he picked up the ribbon Bo had dropped, clutching it possesively. "It belongs to me," he asserted, turning back to the school.

Bo ran, terrified of being sent to jail. He pain no attention to where he was going, his only thought, to get away from the policeman. When he finally stopped running, he looked around him and a new terror gripped him as he realized he didn't know where he was or how to get back to Luke.

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to do better next time. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, AU

Rating: FRT

Changes

Chapter 11

"That was real nice Miss Miller, but I better go find Bo," Luke excused himself from his companion.

"Of course Luke," Beth quickly agreed. "Perhaps we'll see each other later."

"Maybe we will," Luke responded, a smile on his face.. Leaving Beth's side, he began weaving his way through the crowd, searching for his youngest cousin. By the time he had made his way three times through the thinning crowd, Luke finally admitted to himself that Bo wasn't in the building. Asking Miss Miller to grab Bo if she saw him, he moved his search outside.

"Larry where did you get this ribbon?" A woman sternly questioned a young man wearing a policeman's uniform.

"He gave it to me mama, cause he knew it was mine," Larry blubbered.

"You took it you mean?"

"Nuh-uh," Larry denied. "I told him I's gonna arrest him and he ran off, but he left the ribbon behind for me."

"Excuse me," Luke interrupted, a bad feeling growing in his mind. "The guy who ran off, was he wearing a NASCAR uniform?"

"Uh-huh, but it wasn't my fault he dropped the ribbon or that he run off. I didn't tell him to do that," Larry quickly defended himself.

Luke took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Reminding himself that this man was in fact only a child himself, Luke kept his voice even. "Alright son, I'm sure ya didn't. Can ya tell me which way he went?"

"Sure mister, he went that way," Larry pointed. "Wait a minute, no he went over there...I think," the boy stuttered.

Luke raked his hand through his hair, frustrated and worried. Leaving Larry and his mother standing in the schoolyard, Luke hurried inside to get a search started.

Bo wandered the streets of Atlanta, turning corner after corner, with no sign of the school. His heart hammered in his chest as his fear grew. He didn't know how long he'd been out here and he was scared. He missed his cousin, and Hazzard with it's friendly people. He had tried to ask help from a couple of people, but they had just turned away, shutting their doors in his face. Biting his lip, he tried to keep from crying as the night grew colder with no place for him to turn for help.

"Hey man, ain't you a little lost? The racetrack ain't anywhere near here?"

Bo turned around, glancing nervously at the group of teenagers hanging around the steps of a large building. "I'm trying to find the school, do you know where it is?"

"School? Ain't you a little old for school?" one of the boys asked scornfully.

"I don't go there, I was just there for a party but I got lost," Bo explained, his lip beginning to tremble.

"Aw look, the big baby's gonna cry."

"Hey you know what, I bet he goes to the dummy school," another boy said with a snap of his fingers.

"Yeah man, you're probably right."

"I ain't no dummy!" Bo snapped.

"How old are you?"

"Eight," Bo nervously replied. Looking around at the boys, he wasn't sure he should answer, but Uncle Jesse had taught him to be polite.

"Like I said, he goes to the dummy school."

"I ain't a dummy!"

"Ya are if I say ya are," the boy growled, shoving Bo backwards. Taking a step towards the blond, he curled his hand into a fist, drawing back as though to hit him. He laughed outright when the young man turned and ran down the street. "Come on boys, let's get him," he called out, leading his friends in a chase after the blond.

Bo's eyes widened with fear when he saw the other boys moving in to back up their friend. Knowing he was outnumbered, and scared of what they would do to him, he ran away. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face as he ran, the sound of their pounding feet behind him serving to give his fear fueled escape an added push, allowing him to outrun his pursuers. Turning a corner, he quickly realized he'd made a bad choice when he came to a wall at the end of the alley. Reversing his course, he started back up the alley, stopping when he heard their voices near the mouth of the alley. Looking wildly around the narrow lane, he couldn't see any way out, then he spotted it. "Thank you," he quietly sent up as his prayers were answered, a building on one side of the alley sported a boarded up window and somebody had removed the board. Hurrying to the opening, he entered the building, pulling the board back over the window to hide his escape.

"Well what've we got here?"

Whirling around, Bo took in the scene inside the building. A group of four large men stood around a card table, cards and money spread out on the surface. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anybody was in here. I was just trying to get away from some boys that was chasing me," he explained.

"You expect us to believe that?"

"It's the truth mister. Ow!" Bo cried out as one of the men stepped up to him, slugging him in the jaw. Looking up at the men, he lay on the floor, one hand on his sore jaw. "What'd ya do that for?" 

"That's what we do with liars and spies," the man growled. "Now you tell us who you're working for or you'll get worse."

"I ain't working for nobody. I told ya I was trying to..."

"Get away from some boys that were chasing ya," one of the men interrupted. "Yeah you told us, but we don't believe ya. You working for the police? ATF? Maybe you're a private investigator? That it? Larabee bringing in private help to find his boy?"

"Larabee? Police?" Bo questioned, not understanding what the man was talking about.

"That's right, now you gonna tell us or are we gonna have to get rough with ya?" another man asked, raising his fist.

"I told ya, I ain't working for nobody..." That was as far as Bo got before a fist slammed into his face. He didn't know how long the beating lasted, finally the men gave up, deciding that he was telling the truth after all. Bo lay on the floor, too exhausted to put up more than a small struggle as they tied his hands behind his back. He heard them saying he'd have to stay anyway, since he could tell the police where they were. Shaking his head, he tried to tell them he wouldn't tell anybody if they'd just let him go. Either they didn't hear him or they chose to ignore him. Two of the men grabbed his arms, dragging him to his feet and over to a barred door. Opening the door, they threw him inside, slamming the door shut and dropping the bar into place. Curling up in a ball, Bo couldn't keep the tears from falling.

"Ya okay mister?" a young boy's voice asked from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Bo asked in turn, looking towards the corner where the voice had come from.

"My name's Vin Tanner," the boy introduced himself as he stepped from the shadows, his hands tied like Bo's. "What's your name?"

"Bo Duke. Do you know who them men are?"

"Yeah, they took me from my dad's ranch."

"Why'd they do that?"

"To make him let a bad guy go. Are you hurt mister?"

"They beat me up. I told 'em I wasn't a policeman and I didn't know what they was talking about, but they wouldn't listen. Is your dad a judge or something?"

"He's an ATF agent and they want him to let a real mean bad guy go. He wouldn't do it, so they took me to make him."

"What's an ATF agent do?"

"Ya don't know?" Vin was surprised. He'd never met an adult who didn't know what the ATF was.

"Never heard of it."

"They go after criminals that sell guns and kill people and stuff like that. How come you don't know that?"

Bo shrugged, crying out at the unexpected pain it caused. "So he's like a cop?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the pain.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"It hurts," Bo sobbed.

Vin looked the man over, trying to figure out why he was acting more like he was JD's age instead of an adult.

"I don't like policemen, they lock ya up when ya didn't even do nothing wrong."

"My dad wouldn't do that!" Vin protested. "He only locks up bad guys."

"I don't want to be locked up, that mean policeman at the party said he was gonna arrest me for stealing a ribbon. I didn't steal it though, I won it fair and square."

Vin was beginning to understand what was different about this man. He remembered some of the people he'd seen at his Uncle Josiah's mission. "Bo, how old are you?"

"I'm eight, how old are you?"

"I'm ten," Vin replied, quickly realizing that it would be up to him to take care of Bo, as much as he could. "Don't worry Bo, I won't let them hurt you again. Have you got a family?"

"Uh-huh, I live with my Uncle Jesse and my cousins Daisy and Luke."

"Are your folks dreaming with angels too?"

Giving the other boy a questioning look, it took Bo a moment to realize what he meant. "Yeah, they died when I was three," his voice soft. "What ya mean too? You said they want your dad to let a bad guy go."

"Yeah, but Chris ain't my borned daddy. My borned daddy died when I was a baby, I don't even remember him. Mama went to dream with the angels when I was five," Vin's voice dropped, the sadness easy to hear. "Then when I was seven Chris found me and he adopted me. Uncle Buck adopted my friend JD and now we all live together at dad's ranch. How come you're out here by yourself?"

"Luke took me to a Halloween party but when I went outside to find him there was a policeman and he said he was gonna arrest me. I got scared and ran, when I stopped running I didn't know how to get back to the school. Some boys started chasing me and I came in here, but them men were here and they didn't believe me."

"That when they beat you up?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you worry Bo, my dad and my uncle's, they're ATF agents too, are looking for me. They'll rescue us and then we'll find your cousin for ya."

"Ya promise your dad won't put me in jail?"

"No way! My dad don't put little boys in jail."

"You sure?"

Vin could easily see the doubt in his new friend's face, making him wonder why he was so afraid of the police. "I'm sure, he's one of the good guys," he assured the younger boy. He giggled at that thought, it felt weird to think of somebody as big as his Uncle Buck being younger.

"What's funny?"

"You're younger than me, but you're as big as Buck."

"Guess it is kind of funny," Bo giggled. "Ya think they'll get here soon?"

"I hope so," Vin replied. As much as he wanted to tell Bo that Chris would be there soon, he wouldn't lie to him. He knew that he hated it when grown ups did that to him, and he wasn't going to do it to Bo. "You think you could use your teeth to get these ropes loose?"

"I can try."

"Bet ya can," Vin encouraged. Turning around, he knelt down on the floor to give Bo easier access. Spreading his hands as far as he could, which wasn't far at all, he kept the ropes tight for Bo as he worked to loosen them.

Bo tugged and pulled at the knot with his teeth, growling in frustration when they refused to budge. He was just about to give up when he felt a sudden give, "I think I got it Vin," he whispered. A couple of minutes later the rope loosened enough to allow Vin to slip his hands free.

"Thanks Bo," Vin whispered gratefully. Scrambling behind the blond, Vin quickly worked the other boy's ropes loose, freeing him too. "Bo do you know where we are?"

"Atlanta."

"Atlanta? That's where Uncle Ezra used to work," Vin whispered, his voice taking on a hard edge. Now he was even more worried, his dad and uncles would be looking for him in Denver. Would they have any idea that he'd been taken to Atlanta?

"What's wrong?"

"Uncle Ezra worked for the FBI and they didn't treat him right," the boy explained. Standing up, he began to wander around the room, looking for a way out. "Bo, ya think you could climb through that window?" he asked, pointing high up on the wall.

"I think I'm too big, but I bet you could if I helped ya get up there."

"I can't leave ya here by yourself," Vin protested.

"But if you can get out, you could go for help."

"If they come in here and I'm gone they're gonna be awful mad. They'd hurt you bad," Vin warned him, chewing thoughtfully on his lip.

"What are they gonna do if your dad don't give them what they want?"

"They'll probably kill us, even if he does give them what they want. We can testify and they can't let us do that," Vin truthfully replied.

"I don't want to die Vin," Bo whispered, his voice shaking with fear.

"You ain't gonna die Bo, neither of us is. I don't want to leave ya alone but I don't reckon I got any choice." Glancing up at the window, he looked back at the door. "Ya know they ain't been in here at all until they brung you in," he whispered. "If you stay real quiet I bet they won't come check on us any."

"Okay, I won't make any noise. Should I pick ya up or do ya want to stand on my shoulders?"

Vin thought for a minute, considering all the possible angles. "I'll sit on your shoulders and then you stand up, I should be able to reach the window that way."

"Okay," Bo agreed, kneeling down so that Vin could climb onto his shoulders. As soon as the other boy was set, Bo slowly stood up. Bracing his hands against the wall, he held himself steady until he felt Vin's weight lift off his shoulders. Stepping away from the wall, Bo looked up just in time to see Vin's feet disappear through the small window. Moving to a corner of the room, Bo sat down, drawing his knees up to his chest. Unconsciously he prayed for Vin's safety, hoping for his quick return as he waited in terrified silence, his eyes locked on the door of his prison.

TBC

A/N: This chapter and the next are being crossed over with Magnificent Seven ATF: Little Britches universe. It seemed fitting, as it was that universe which inspired this story.

Hope y'all liked it, please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, AU

Rating: FRT

// and/or italics indicate thoughts

Changes

Chapter 12

Vin had climbed out of the window, thankful to see that he was actually at ground level. The moment he was out of the building, he began to walk. Using the things he'd learned from his time living on the streets of Denver, he was careful to keep to the shadows as he moved. With no paper to write on, Vin had to store everything he saw in his mind as he mentally drew a map to lead the police back to the warehouse and Bo. Putting to use the lessons his grandfather had been giving him in tracking, he made sure to locate a landmark with each turn he took, making it easier to find his way back.

Luke ran a hand through his dark hair, his whole body tense with frustration and worry as the search continued with no luck. He'd had no trouble finding volunteers to look for Bo, every adult there was eager to help. The problem was that nobody was having any luck, it was as though he'd dropped off the face of the earth.

"Mr. Duke I think maybe it's time to call the police," Mr. Lawson, the principal of the school said.

"Yeah, guess you're right. Would you call them?"

"Actually there's a station only about four blocks from here, it'd probably be faster to go there and make the report. Come on, I'll walk you there," Mr. Lawson offered.

Angry with himself and filled with grief, Luke followed him. _//How could I have let this happen? Lord please let Bo be alright, don't let anything happen to him.// _Suppressing a shudder, he trudged up the steps of the police station and pushed open the door. Inside it was a madhouse, a crowd of people sat on chairs and benches around the room, while others stood at the counter talking to one of the three officers that were processing reports. "You sure this will be faster?"

"It will, come with me," Lawson assured him. Confidently he led the way over to a desk, guiding Luke to the chair sitting beside it. "Rick we need to file a missing person's report," he informed the detective whose desk they had gone to.

"One of your kids Bill?" Rick asked, as he looked up at the other man.

"Sort of, he's not a student, but he was at the Halloween party we had."

"Is he a child or an adult?"

"Both," Bill replied, knowing Rick would understand what that meant.

"Alright, and this is?" he asked, motioning to Luke.

"My name's Luke Duke, my cousin Bo's the one that's missing. We've already searched everywhere at the school and the surrounding area, but there ain't no sign of him."

Rick nodded, already taking notes. "Don't worry Mr. Duke, we'll find him," he assured. "Now can you tell me what happened and give me a description?"

Inside the captain's office, four men sat facing the captain, while a fifth stood glaring at him. Chris Larabee was angry, frustrated and worried, not a good combination. "Look captain I know normal procedure would be to call the FBI, but frankly I don't trust the feebies in Atlanta. That's why I came to you, now are you going to give me the manpower I need to find my boy or not?"

"Certainly I'll be glad to help Agent Larabee, I simply needed to understand why you hadn't gone to the FBI. As you said some of them can't be trusted, but that doesn't mean I won't get my head handed to me on a platter if they think I made an end-run around them. So what I'm going to suggest is this, we contact an agent that I personally know to be competent and trustworthy so the feds will be involved. In the meantime, we get my detectives working with their informants in an effort ot find your son."

"That would certainly be acceptable Captain," Ezra interjected before Chris could blow up again. "Would you mind if we each rode along with your detectives as they cover the city. I'm sure you can understand how much it would help us all to feel as though we were actively doing something to find Vin. Of course there's also the fact that we know the miscreants who have taken the boy, we would perhaps be better able to determine if the information your detectives gather is likely to be accurate or only so much bilge."

"I think that would work just fine Agent Standish," the captain agreed.

After what seemed like hours, Vin finally saw a police station up ahead. Breaking into a run, he hurried up the steps and into the warm building. With determination he strode up to the counter, "Excuse me officer..."

"Not now kid, go on and sit down with your mom we'll get to y'all soon," the desk seargent interrupted.

"But I'm not..."

"Look kid we're busy here okay? Just go sit down with your mom and let us do our jobs," he ordered in a rough voice.

Fuming, Vin aimed a glare at the man that would have made his father proud. Marching over to the chairs, he approached a kind looking woman. "Excuse me ma'am, would it be okay for me to borrow your chair for a minute?" he politely asked.

Smiling softly, she stood up and stepped aside.

Taking the folding chair to the counter, Vin sat it directly beside the man who was currently speaking to the seargent. Standing on the chair, he reached forward and grabbed the stunned officer's tie, pulling him forward until his face was only a couple of inches away. "Now look Seargent I got an emergency here and I ain't got no time to wait. What I need is for you to call somebody that's in charge and get them out here...now!" he yelled.

"Vin?" Chris questioned, looking towards the office door. Glancing at his men, he silently asked them if they'd heard it too? Seeing the stunned looks on their faces, he knew he wasn't losing his mind. Jerking the door open, he rushed into the bullpen just in time to see one of the desk officer's grabbing his son roughly. "Get your hands off of him," he growled, grabbing his boy away from the other man. "Vin are ya okay? Did they hurt you cowboy? How did ya get away?" He fired questions at the child as he held him close, his hands moving over him as he searched for injuries.

"Dad! You're here, you're really here," Vin cried out happily. Wrapping his arms around Chris' neck, he soaked up the love and security he so desperately needed. "We got to go back to the warehouse Dad before it's too late," he quickly told Chris.

"Too late?"

"Hey junior, are you okay?" Buck asked, running his hand over the boy's long brown hair.

"Master Tanner I trust you are well?"

"Buck! Uncle Ezra! I'm okay but we got to go back for my friend."

"Let me see him Chris," Nathan ordered, taking the boy from his father's arms with difficulty.

"I'm okay Uncle Nathan," Vin tried to tell him. "Damn it I'm okay!" he yelled when Nathan ignored him.

"Vincent Michael Tanner," Chris snapped.

"I'm sorry Dad, but y'all ain't listening. I'm not hurt but he is and we got to get back before they find out I'm gone or they'll hurt Bo worse."

"Bo? Who is that?"

"He's my friend, he helped me get away from them and I promised I'd bring back help."

"Do you have any idea where they were holding you?" the station captain asked.

"Yes sir, I can lead you right to the warehouse they had me in."

"I'm sure you can son, why don't you give this officer a description and we'll find it." He smiled down at the boy, impressed by his determination to help his friend, but doubtful that he would be able to give them enough information.

"I can do better than that, I can show you right where it is."

"Vin I'm not letting you go to the scene, you could get hurt," Chris objected. He'd only just gotten the boy back, he couldn't take the risk that he would lose him again.

"I'll stay back Dad, but Bo is afraid of the police and he's hurt. After you arrest the men that took me you might need me."

"Excuse me, did you say Bo?" Luke asked, pushing his way to the center of the small crowd.

Vin pulled back, pressing up against his father as a tall man with bright blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of him. "Yes sir."

"He's about as tall as him," he pointed at Buck, "blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a racing uniform?"

"That's him! Are you his cousin?"

"Yeah, my name's Luke Duke. You said Bo's hurt, how bad?" Luke asked, licking his lips nervously.

"I don't know, I think it's just cuts and bruises from them beating him, but I ain't sure."

"You're going back to get him ain't ya?" he asked Chris. He was impressed by the strength and intelligence he saw in the green eyes of the blond before him, making him hope the answer would be yes. Somehow he knew that if this man were involved, his cousin would have a better chance of getting out of this alive. If the answer was no though, Luke would go by himself. One way or the other he was getting his cousin away from whoever had him.

"We'll get him back. Vin, where in the warehouse is Bo and where are the kidnappers?" Chris asked.

"The men are in the main room of the warehouse, Bo and me was in a room that was underground. They took us down to it on some stairs, I didn't see but one set of stairs and there wasn't any elevator."

"Okay, did they go in through the main door, or some other way?"

"There's a window that was uncovered over by the alley, that's how they got in."

"How did you get out?"

"Bo got my hands untied and then I untied him, he boosted me up to a small window and I climbed out. He's too big to climb out the window though. They thought Bo was working for somebody, that's why they beat him up. But he wasn't, he was just trying to get away from some boys that was chasing him. He didn't know anybody was in the place. They wouldn't listen to him, they just beat him up and then they threw him into the room with me. We got to get back Dad before they find out I'm gone."

"How many men are there?"

"Four."

"What kind of guns do they have?"

"Just pistols, nothing else."

"How many men can you spare captain?"

"As many as you need."

Chris nodded, quickly telling the man what he needed. Turning back to his men, he got down to the business of mapping out the rescue operation. "Mr. Duke, you know Bo best, do you think he'll be able to help if we can get a message to him through that window?"

"Bo's just a kid Dad, he can't help ya."

"A kid? I thought you said he was as big as Buck?" Chris looked between his son and Luke, confused by Vin's statement.

"He is Agent Larabee, but mentally he's only eight years old," Luke explained.

"Okay, so no help there. First thing we need to do is get somebody to that window where Bo is, we need to confirm he's still in the room," Chris began laying out the plan. As he continued to explain what they would do, the men around him nodded in agreement, ocassionally asking a question or adding a suggestion. Finally they were ready. Keeping Vin by his side, Chris drove towards the warehouse, following his son's directions. When Vin told him they were only a couple of blocks away, he pulled over. "Alright Vin you're going to stay back here with Luke and Officer Morris. Don't you worry son, we'll get your friend out of there," he assured the boy. Glancing at Luke, he hoped the younger man would stay back and let them do their jobs.

"Don't worry I'll stay here with Vin, but you let me know the minute you've got Bo out," Luke demanded. "Your son's right, Bo is afraid of the police, he's gonna need me."

"I'll let you know as soon as it's safe, I promise."

Luke watched the police and ATF agents move out. Closing his eyes, he sent up a silent prayer for his cousin's safe return.

"It'll be okay Mr. Duke, my dad will get Bo out of there," Vin quietly assured him.

"I hope so."

They lapsed into silence, both of them anxiously waiting for the safe return of their loved ones. The sound of gunfire made them both jump and if it hadn't been for Chris Larabee's foresight they would've both been out the door of the cruiser and down the street. However, Chris hadn't become a special agent in charge of the crack ATF team by being stupid. Knowing they'd both want to join in, he'd had the two of them sit in the back seat of the cruiser, where the doors could only be opened from the outside. Man and boy let go breaths they didn't know they'd been holding when Chris' voice came over the radio.

"Officer Morris, it's safe to bring them in now. The only casualties are two of the kidnappers," he quickly added.

"Thank god," Luke whispered. The moment the back door opened, he jumped out and ran in the direction of the warehouse, Vin right on his heels.

Bo had sat in the corner since Vin had left, praying that none of the men would come in. When he'd heard the gunshots and shouts, his terror had risen, nearly choking him. Pushing himself further into the corner, his heart nearly stopped when the door suddenly flew open, banging into the wall behind it. Staring at the tall man, his eyes widened in terror. "No!" he cried out as the man moved towards him.

"It's okay Bo, I'm here to help you," Josiah soothed, his deep voice echoing in the otherwise empty room. Sweeping the room with his eyes, he searched for any threats. Once he was sure there was nobody in the room with them, he holstered his gun and squatted down so that he was at eye level with Bo. "My name's Josiah, I'm Vin's uncle."

"Rrrreally?" Bo stuttered. He wanted to believe him, but what if it was just a trick to get him to come closer.

"Really, he told us how you helped him get away from the men who kidnapped him. He told us how brave you were."

"I ain't brave," Bo denied. "My cousin Luke's real brave, he takes care of me. Do you know where Luke is?"

"As a matter of fact he's sitting in a police car right now, waiting for us to bring you to him."

"Why? You can't arrest him, he didn't do nothing wrong!" Bo yelled.

"Calm down son, he's not under arrest I promise ya."

"Liar! He wouldn't get in a police car by himself."

"He's just waiting Bo."

"Luke wouldn't do that, he'd be here to get me himself."

"We couldn't let him do that Bo, we'd get in trouble if we let anybody except the police rescue you. He wanted to help, it wasn't easy to convince him to let us do the work. I can take you to him if you want," Josiah offered, holding out his hand to the boy.

Bo watched Josiah as he spoke, reading the sincerity in his kind blue eyes. Hesitantly he reached forward, taking Josiah's hand and letting him pull him to his feet. Letting the older man support him, he slowly walked out of the room that had served as his prison.

"Bo!" Luke called as he ran up to his cousin. "Oh Bo, what did they do to you?" he whispered as he drew the boy into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry I ran off Luke, I was so scared," Bo cried. Holding his cousin tight, he laid his head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

"It's okay Bo, I should've kept a better eye on you," Luke soothed.

"Let me take a look at him Luke," Nathan interrupted them.

"It's okay Bo," Luke quickly assured him as his cousin tried to back away. "This is Nathan, he's Vin's uncle and he's a trained paramedic."

"What's that?"

"It's kind of like a doctor Bo," Nathan answered. "I just want to look you over, see if you need to go to the hospital."

"I don't want to go to the hospital, please Luke."

"Only if you need to Bo, will ya let Nathan check you out?"

"Okay," Bo finally agreed. Letting Luke lead him to a chair, he sat down.

Nathan checked him over as quickly as he could. "Looks like he'll be okay, just a few minor cuts, more like scratches really and some bruises. He did take a few blows to the head, so you should watch for signs of concussion but I don't see any signs of it now. He's also got a couple of bruised ribs, that means it may hurt to breathe for a while Bo."

"Okay. Is Vin okay?"

"He's fine Bo, thanks to you. Would you like to see him?"

"Can I please?"

"Ya sure can, I'll just go get him." Standing up, Nathan walked outside to find Vin.

"Is that policeman gonna arrest me?" Bo asked after Nathan left.

Luke sighed, forcing down the anger he still felt for the boy who had started this. "He wasn't a policeman Bo, he was just another kid. He was mad cause you won and he didn't so he thought he'd give you a hard time that's all."

"I ain't going to jail?"

"No Bo, I told ya they don't put little boys in jail," Luke assured him.

"I'm sorry I ran away."

"It's okay Bo, but if you're ever worried like that again please come to me first, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bo!" Vin yelled, running up to the blond, relieved to see that he wasn't hurt any worse. "Are ya okay?"

"I'm okay, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, thank you for helping me to escape."

"Did you find your dad?"

"Yep, that's him," he replied, pointing to the blond walking towards them.

"He looks scary," Bo whispered.

"I know, but he's a nice guy. He just looks that way cause of the bad guys that kidnapped me."

"Oh," Bo nodded in understanding.

"Hello," Chris greeted, sitting down in one of the other chairs. "You must be Bo, I'm Chris Larabee, Vin's dad."

"Hi," Bo shyly responded.

"Thank you for helping Vin," Chris quietly said, holding out his hand.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could. Hey Luke, maybe it's good that I ran away," he excitedly turned to his cousin. "Cause if I hadn't done that I wouldn't have been able to help Vin and them men might have hurt him."

"That's true Bo, I guess maybe it was a good thing this time," Luke conceded.

"Can we go home now Luke?" Bo quickly switched gears, leaning his head on Luke's shoulder.

"He'll need to make a statement," Chris quietly informed Luke.

"Do ya think you can talk to the police first Bo?"

"Do I have to?"

"You don't have to Bo," Chris answered, "but it'd help us make sure they get punished if you did."

"I don't like the police."

"My dad and uncle's are kind of like police, they're good guys ain't they?" Vin asked.

"Yeah, but they ain't real policemen. They ain't even got uniforms."

"What if you could talk to a detective, do you think you could do that?" Chris asked.

"A detective?"

"Yep, they're not like the policemen you're thinking of. No uniforms and he'll just ask you what happened and show you pictures of the men we think hurt you so we know we've got the right ones. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy," Chris grinned, ruffling his hair. It was surprising how easy it was to think of this young man as a child, in spite of his size.

Things from that point moved quickly as they made their way back to the police station. After giving his statement, Bo was finally on his way home with Luke. "Luke do ya think I'll ever see Vin again?"

"I don't know Bo, maybe. He's a pretty nice kid ain't he?"

"Yeah, he was real nice to me after them men threw me in that room with him. He didn't want to leave me behind, but we needed help so he did."

"He did the right thing. I'm real proud of you Bo."

"Ya are?" Bo was surprised to hear that. He couldn't figure out what he'd done to make Luke proud.

"I sure am. It takes a brave man to be left behind."

"I ain't brave Luke, I was awful scared."

"Being brave doesn't mean you're not scared Bo. Real bravery is doing what you have to, even though you're scared. You were a very brave boy and I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks Luke," Bo whispered, his face turning red even as his eyes shone with pride.

"You're welcome Bo Bear," Luke softly responded.

Two hours later they pulled into the driveway of the Duke farm. Not surprisingly the lights in the kitchen were burning brightly. Luke had been expecting that, even though he had called his uncle and told him everything, assuring him Bo was fine, he'd known the older man would need to see for himself. Glancing over at his baby cousin, he smiled softly. "Come on Bo, we're home," he called, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Home?" Bo mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Home," Luke confirmed. Climbing out of the General, he hurried around to help Bo out. Letting him lean on him, Luke led the boy into the house.

Later Luke lay in his bed, keeping a close eye on his cousin as he slept. Thinking back to their reception when they'd come home, he smiled as he remembered the way Jesse and Daisy had quickly wrapped Bo in a hug. Before the boy had a chance to blink, they had him sitting at the table, a mug of hot cocoa in one hand and a chocolate chip cookie in the other. They had fussed over Bo for a good hour, neither of them ever far from his side as they reassured themselves that he was really going to be okay. Of course once he knew the boy was mostly fine, Jesse had lectured them both on the importance of staying together. Bo had shifted uncomfortably, becoming upset at one point when his uncle had laid into Luke for letting Bo get hurt. Luke had quickly shushed him, knowing that he deserved the verbal lashing he was getting. Bo had been his responsibility and he had failed. That had been bad enough, the fact that his failure had nearly gotten the boy killed had been something their uncle couldn't let pass without making sure Luke would never let it happen again. Luke understood that, even if Bo didn't. Finally the fussing and chastising had ended, the whole family helping to tuck Bo into bed. Left alone with his baby cousin, Luke found he couldn't sleep, in spite of his exhaustion. He needed to watch the younger boy, needed to reassure himself that he hadn't lost him.

"No...don't know...not lying...please," Bo whimpered, tossing and turning in his sleep.

Immediately Luke was up and climbing into the other bed. Wrapping his arms around his little cousin, he began to gently rock him. "Shhh, it's okay Bo, I've got ya, you're safe now," he soothed. He smiled, relieved when Bo almost instantly quieted down. Quietly he began to sing, "Hush little cowboy, no reason to cry, your papa will sing you a sweet lullaby..." By the time he finished the song, Bo had settled down into a peaceful sleep. Lowering his head to the pillow, Luke closed his eyes, vowing to keep his baby cousin safe and happy. As he drifted to sleep, his last thoughts were of thanksgiving for Bo's return to them.

The End.

Hope y'all liked it. Please feed the muse with reviews.

A/N: Now that this story is completed, be assured that little Bo's adventures are not at an end. For lack of a better term, this alternate universe will be known as the Little Bo universe. I'm issuing an open invitation to anybody who wants to write in this universe, you're welcome to do so. The rules aren't hard, anything I write in this universe can be referenced in your stories, as long as credit is given. If you want to reference somebody else's work in the Little Bo universe, ask first. The only other rule is this: Nobody is allowed to cure Bo except me. In this univerese Bo is a child of eight in the body of a twenty-five year old. I do intend to let him slowly mature, as any child would as they grow, though I think it'll be a little slower going than it would for an actual child. But no miracle cures. Other than that, have fun! If you have any questions feel free to send me a message.


End file.
